


Road to Victuuri

by FatimaSalinas, Hikaru11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, OmegaYuuri, Omegaverse kinda, no realmente un omegaverse, pero toma algunas caracteristicas, pueden agregarse mas tags en el futuro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaSalinas/pseuds/FatimaSalinas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru11/pseuds/Hikaru11
Summary: Tras una dolorosa derrota en su primer Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki decide ahogar sus penas en alcohol durante el banquete posterior y termina con algo más que una resaca.Ahora con un bebé en camino y un flamante entrenador ruso, Yuuri enfrenta el año más extraño de su vida.(Favor de ver los tags)





	1. El banquete

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada un saludo y de antemano muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, es una idea que había estado saltando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero que hasta ahora me di la oportunidad de escribir en mis pocos ratos libres entre el trabajo y la familia.
> 
> Trate de conservar la historia lo mas similar al canon posible, pero adaptándola para encajar con mi idea, por lo que hay varias cosas que están cambiadas cronológicamente o simplemente omitidas por completo. Además, posee varios elementos del omegaverse sin llegar realmente a serlo. Como la historia es un Mpreg dentro de un universo como el de YoI, traté de que tuviera sentido pero sin caer en demasiados tropes o aspectos sobrenaturales. Espero que lo disfruten y que no lo encuentren muy loco o desagradable.
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, pero tomen en cuenta de que ESTE FIC ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, por lo que hay cosas cambiadas y no será exactamente igual al anime, ya que contiene al menos un muy fuerte elemento fuera de lo común (el mpreg).
> 
> Por último, un agradecimiento a mi sis Hikaru Mo por ser el paraguas donde cayó mucha de la lluvia de mis ideas y ayudarme como Beta Reader. Tqm sis :3

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 1: El banquete

Víctor Nikiforov estaba aburrido, por completo. El banquete tras el Grand Prix Final siempre era igual: un grupo de gente aburrida tratando de quedar bien con él, mientras que los otros competidores aprovechaban la oportunidad para compartir la gloria, o la derrota, con sus seres queridos.

Víctor tenía a Yakov y sus compañeros de entrenamiento con él y aun así, se sentía completamente solo.

Si bien era cierto que Yuri Plitseski lo había seguido casi toda la noche, también lo era que el chico solo quería hablar de patinaje y de rutinas, de su próximo debut como senior, de un futuro del que Víctor tenía pocas o nulas ganas de hablar.

\- Yuuri, ¿Tienes hambre? Mira, hay pizza... - escucho decir detrás suyo y por aburrimiento más que por otra cosa giro a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

Justo detrás de él a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una persona que exudaba sufrimiento y decepción por todos sus poros, era quizás la persona más lúgubre y deprimente que jamás hubiera visto. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre tratando de animarlo, Víctor lo recordaba vagamente, era un entrenador, Celestino, si su memoria no le fallaba. Un coach italiano-americano con el que se había topado en otras ocasiones, por lo que aún si no podía ver su rostro, Víctor de inmediato supo quién era el otro hombre...

El chico era un patinador y aunque le diera la espalda el ruso lo pudo recordar como el joven japonés que había quedado en último lugar del Grand Prix tras una desastrosa presentación.

Yuuri Kas... Kad... Yuuri algo.

Si era completamente franco, Víctor no recordaba del todo las rutinas del chico, ni siquiera recordaba las de otros patinadores como Chris o la del canadiense. Su mente había estado en otro sitio desde hacía meses, un sitio lejano que cada día se vislumbraba más en el horizonte: su retiro. Aún con el poco recuerdo que tenía de cualquier rutina esos días, lo que sí podía recordar, era el sentimiento de emitía el chico al patinar. Víctor había salido al pasillo para una entrevista durante la presentación del italiano Crispino que se había extendido hasta la mitad de la rutina del japonés.

Cuando regresó y se sentó junto a Yuri, Víctor trato de hacer conversación solo para notar como el rubio miraba fijamente al chico en la pista.

Víctor miro los pocos segundos que quedaban de la presentación, mirando la secuencia de pasos del japonés, una secuencia muy interesante pero que lamentablemente se vio empañada por un mal salto cerca del final.

Luego de eso su mente regresó a otras preocupaciones, mismas que en ese momento, empañaban su ánimo durante el banquete.

Aún así, los ojos de Víctor no pudieron separarse por mucho tiempo del pelinegro, había algo, un aura de tristeza y de desesperación que identificaba dentro de si, como si el chico frente a él estuviera pensando en cosas similares a las suyas.

"Una, dos, tres... doce...... ¿Cuántas copas de champagne más va a consumir ese chico?" se preguntó Víctor cuando tras varios minutos observaba como el japonés bebía su quinceava copa.

Y luego de la dieciséis...

...Oh mi Dios...

Víctor observó la transformación como si de una mariposa se tratase, en un momento el chico se encontraba en un rincón del salón luciendo triste y gris y al siguiente el mismo chico se paseaba por la pista de baile con una enorme botella de Brut en sus manos y tomando directamente de ella.

Era como ver a un ser totalmente distinto, atrás quedó el lúgubre chico deprimido del inicio de la cena y en su lugar había dejado a un elfo, un ser mítico que con su baile parecía cautivar a todos... o al menos así lo sentía el ruso peli plateado.

Su postura era extravagante, pero hermosa y lo que menos parecía era que el japonés estuviera ebrio, sus movimientos eran cautivantes, su cadencia hipnotizante, su cuerpo excitante. Paso tras paso, giro tras giro, mirada tras mirada, Víctor había pasado de espectador a participante.

Había sucedido casi sin darse cuenta, un brazo al aire del chico, un brazo al aire de Víctor, un pie hacia adelante del japonés, un pie adelante del ruso, un movimiento de cadera del pelinegro y el pentacampeón había quedado atrapado.

Una canción dio paso a otra y por fin el hombre de Japón notó al de Rusia. Y Víctor no pudo más que sonreír al verse atrapado, pero en lugar de alejarse o dejar de bailar, Yuuri le devolvió esa sonrisa con una de las más brillantes que jamás viera Víctor y se giró, lo miró sobre su hombro y tras un guiño y una sonrisa de superioridad comenzó a girar sus caderas con un ritmo casi primitivo, guiando al mayor en una danza que terminó con el pelinegro llevando entre sus brazos al campeón por toda la pista, enormes sonrisas en el rostro de ambos.

En otro lado del salón, un chico rubio miraba a la pareja con un sentimiento que figuraba entre el desdén y la confusión. En su lugar al lado de su entrenador miraba el espectáculo que el Yuri japonés y Víctor estaban dando. Una parte de él, la parte que no entendía de todo lo que estaba pasando pero que escuchaba todo lo que Yakov se quejaba y maldecía, veía a los dos hombres y se avergonzaba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran haciendo el ridículo bailando así? Yuri no lo entendía realmente, pero si Yakov pensaba que era indebido y vulgar, lo más seguro es que lo fuera, por más que otra parte suya pensara que ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho.

Yuri estaba confundido y no ayudaba que Mila le hubiera arrebatado su celular y se encontrara tomando decenas de fotos de la pareja.

\- Yuratchka, prométeme que cuando crezcas no serás como ellos - habló Yakov, distrayéndolo de lo que era el show del banquete. Y aunque esa parte juvenil y divertida quería decirle que él esperaba poder divertirse tanto como ellos, el lado que quería ser un buen chico para una de las únicas figuras paternas que tenía ganó y tras solo unos segundos contesto con un mohín de disgusto.

\- Jamás Yakov... además yo bailo mil veces mejor que ese perdedor.

\- Ohh... ¿De verdad? - escuchó detrás suyo y de inmediato se giró para ver a la pareja. Sin darse cuenta los dos bailarines habían terminado muy cerca de ellos justo cuando la canción concluía, por lo que ambos habían escuchado perfectamente al rubio. La voz del Yuuri japonés había sido la que hablara y a pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido se oía clara y fuerte, y hasta divertida.

\- ¡Víctor! Ven acá - habló Yakov mientras se aproximaba al campeón, quien se había separado momentáneamente del japonés cuando este se giró para ver a Yuri quien se acercó al rubio con una enorme sonrisa, por lo que el peli plateado no escuchó lo que hablaron los dos Yuri, la voz de Yakov gritándole mucho más fuerte que la de los otros.

\- ¡Ohh, vas a perder! - se escuchó gritar al fin la voz del pequeño rubio antes de salir hacia la pista.

\- Eso quisieras - escucharon responder al hombre japonés que seguía al rubio con paso decidido.

Tanto Víctor como Yakov detuvieron su plática, miraron a los dos chicos en el centro de la pista, se miraron entre ellos con confusión y justo en ese momento la banda comenzó un ritmo que no podía ser otra cosa que break dance.

\- Oh no, Yuratchka - se lamentó Yakov mientras Víctor salía corriendo a la orilla de la pista con su teléfono celular en mano listo para grabar todo el reto de baile.

Luego Víctor se enteraría que había sido el Yuuri de Japón que había emitido el reto y la competitividad y ganas de divertirse del Yuri ruso habían ganado y había decidido aceptar el mismo.

Víctor miraba fascinado al japonés. Cuando el pelinegro había bailado con él el ritmo había sido movido, pero suave, ese tipo de baile que te permite moverte junto a alguien, no necesariamente una balada, pero tampoco un rock and roll, era una mezcla que la banda había decidido tocar y a la que ambos simplemente se adaptaron.

Pero este reto era completamente distinto a la danza amable y juguetona de minutos atrás. Esta era energía, era fuerza, era ritmo salvaje y poderoso. Con pasos acrobáticos que alguien con la cantidad de alcohol consumida por el pelinegro no debería de ser capaz de realizar.

\- Impresionante ¿Cierto? - escuchó decir a su lado mientras una copa grande de vino aparecía en su periferia.

Sin realmente pensarlo Víctor la tomó y la bebió con rapidez, el ruso tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol, por lo que por lo general tomaba con cierta libertad. Más aún cuando el alcohol provenía del suizo a su lado. El hombre tenía un excelente gusto para las bebidas.

\- Mmhh... - contestó Víctor, aceptando una nueva copa del rubio a su lado, quién también tenía su celular en la mano, a su lado estaba su manager, quien sostenía una botella de un buen y fuerte vino. Sin duda el origen de las copas que había tomado antes.

\- Es increíble lo bien que se mueve el pequeño Yuri, pero sin duda es el mayor el que llama la atención de todos. - continuó el suizo tomando un par de fotos mientras ambos Yuri en la pista se paraban en una mano y levantaban las piernas en un movimiento audaz.

\- Baila bien - contestó Víctor aún embelesado por los movimientos del pelinegro.

\- Oh sin duda, tanto el baile con pareja como el break dance... quizás deba retarlo yo a otro tipo de baile...

Víctor miró de reojo a Chris Giacometti, quien se tomaba la barbilla en contemplación mientras exploraba el salón con su mirada, deteniéndose en un objeto. El ruso se giró a ver lo que había llamado la atención del suizo y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar que su quijada tocara el suelo.

"Ooohhh no, no creo que esté pensando lo que creo que está pensando..." pensó el ruso que fue interrumpido cuando una voraz ronda de aplausos lo regresó a las figuras en la pista.

La más alta lucía un gesto de superioridad mientras que la más pequeña lo señalaba con el dedo y gritaba que lo vencería en la siguiente ocasión. Yuuri había derrotado a Yuri, al parecer por un gran margen y mientras que el chico ruso lucía algo cansado, el japonés no había ni sudado un poco.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Víctor cuando Chris se interpuso entre ellos, directamente frente al de pelo negro.

\- Hola Yuuri, veo que ganaste este reto. ¿Qué te parecería uno nuevo?

Yuuri miró a Chris por un segundo, antes de sonreír - ¿Me estas retando? - preguntó animadamente con los brazos cruzados.

\- Efectivamente, Yuuri-kun - contestó el suizo acercándose un poco más.

\- ¿Qué propones? - preguntó el japonés cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

\- Que te parece... ¿Pole dance?

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! - se escucho decir al rubio Yuri mientras que Víctor miraba de retador a retado. ¿Acaso Chris estaba loco? Una cosa era un reto de break dance, pero otra muy distinta era pole dance, en medio de un salón repleto de gente.

\- De acuerdo - escucharon decir al japonés y todos a su alrededor lo miraron sorprendido. Nadie esperaba realmente que el hombre aceptara un reto tan extraño, mucho menos lo que a continuación salió de su boca - pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien... que sea pole dance semidesnudos.

\- ¡Ohhh, es un reto! - gritó Chris encantado mientras tomaba las solapas de su saco para posteriormente jalarlas con fuerza, haciendo que todo el frente del traje se despegara de la parte trasera, el sonido del velcro que delineaba todo el traje sonado como miles de burbujas reventando y dejando al suizo tan solo en un camisa y slip . A su lado, su manager sólo suspiró resignado mientras recogía los pedazos del traje del suelo donde el rubio los había tirado.

Por su parte, Yuuri se quitaba los pantalones con algo de torpeza, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos cuando Víctor se acercó a él. El campeón no lo admitiría de inmediato, pero este reto lo tenía preocupado.

Durante toda la noche, o al menos desde que el pelinegro comenzara a bailar, Víctor no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima. No lograba entender como alguien que tan solo momento atrás era el epítome de la tristeza se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta.

Su mente seguía tratando de comprender de donde había surgido ese ser tan luminoso, uno que con solo un par de bailes había capturado su atención y lo había hecho tener una de las noches más divertidas y libres de su vida.

Había algo en el japonés que llamaba a una parte dentro del ruso, como si una parte suya siempre hubiera estado con el hombre que minutos atrás lo había guiado por la pista. Cada toque, cada roce de piel y aliento, sudor y risa eran como un elixir del cual el mayor no podía saciarse. Y en los ojos castaños de Yuuri y su risa deslumbrante pudo ver que lo mismo le pasaba a su compañero de baile.

Pero una cosa era girar por la pista, e incluso dar un par de saltos y acrobacias y otra muy distinta era subirse completamente borracho a un palo. Víctor tenía miedo de que fuera el alcohol y no verdadera destreza la que hablara y que Yuuri se diera contra el piso lastimándose.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Víctor parándose frente al japonés que ya se estaba quitando la corbata - No tienes porque aceptar todos los retos, no es como si estuvieran apostando algo o si ganaras algo si lo vences.

El ruso vi a Yuuri mirarlo fijamente mientras se amarraba la corbata en su cabeza, por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, observándose en silencio hasta que algo pareció cambiar dentro del pelinegro, como si una idea acabara de entrar en su embriagada mente. Sin perder un solo momento, el japonés se lanzó sobre el ruso, abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello mientras movía sus caderas de forma ondulante y le hablaba en japonés.

Víctor trató de entender todo lo que le decía, durante toda la cena el hombre había hablado en un perfecto inglés, el idioma universal, pero justo ahora cuando parecía que le trataba de decir algo importante el pelinegro hablaba una mezcla entre japonés e inglés.

"...Temporada..."

"...familia..."

"...si gano este reto...."

"Be my coach, Víctor!!"

Víctor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, dentro de todo lo que había dicho el japonés que ahora lo abrazaba, lo que si había comprendió era que él quería que fuera su entrenador.

El, Víctor Nikiforov, estaba sin palabras.

Nunca antes alguien le había pedido algo tan directamente y era algo que no esperaba, la gente lo elogiaba a diestra y siniestra, le llamaba por nombres como el 5 veces campeón, el héroe de Rusia, el Dios del hielo y demás títulos estúpidos, pero todos palidecían en comparación a la simple palabra que el hombre frente él había pronunciado.

"Entrenador"

Alguien que ya no necesitaba enloquecer a la audiencia por si mismo, alguien que ya no estaría solo...

Y en ese momento una nueva puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos azules, una puerta hacia algo nuevo, algo brillante, algo que jamás había experimentado el hombre ruso y esa puerta estaba en los ojos luminosos del japonés.

Y Víctor no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, o como una nueva felicidad hasta ahora desconocida lo inundaba.

Aquí estaba alguien que no lo miraba solamente como un astro inalcanzable, que no tenía miedo de acercársele o de pedirle cosas, alguien que lo miraba como su igual, alguien que lo necesitaba.

Y Víctor Nikiforov cayó en los brazos de un nuevo futuro.

\- De acuerdo, si ganas te entrenaré - le contestó en uno susurro solo audible para la gente más cercana a su alrededor.

La sonrisa del pelinegro creció más antes de soltarse, acomodar de nuevo su corbata y caminar hacia un costado de la pista, donde se encontraba la columna de metal, luego tras mirar a la banda y con una música seductora y un poderoso movimiento de sus brazos se impulso hacia arriba de la columna y comenzó a girar lentamente, mientras abrazaba la columna con las piernas de manera sensual para luego tomar el tobillo de su pie izquierdo con mano derecha, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante y dejando solamente la corva de la pierna como el único apoyo de su cuerpo con la barra, en un perfecto movimiento llamado Superpain...

Y las quijadas de todo el mundo tocaron el suelo...

No es necesario decir que Yuuri venció al suizo sin problema alguno.

Luego de eso Víctor recordaba muy poco, tras el último duelo, los patinadores se unieron en una mesa y continuaron bebiendo durante el resto de la noche y en algún momento bastante confuso, el ruso recordaba haber sido arrastrado por Yakov hacia la salida.

Pero de todo lo que había olvidado por el alcohol, había algo que permanecía en su mente... una voz aún resonaba en su cerebro...

"Mmhh... Vi-Víctor... ahhh, mmmhh..."

Una voz que gemía con dulce desenfreno.

"...Ahhh... m-m-ás.... uhhg.... ahi... ra-ra-rápidooo..."

Una voz que lo enloquecía.

"¡¡Vi-Vityaaaaa!!"

Una voz cuyo dueño no recordaba, oculto entre la niebla etílica, pero que aún podía sentir el calor de su roce, sus piernas abrazando su cintura, el frio de la pared del cubículo de un elegante sanitario, mientras unos labios invadían los suyos, una lengua penetraba su cordura nublada por el alcohol y una humedad pegajosa que aún descansaba en su piel y manchaba su camisa favorita.

Al día siguiente una resaca como pocas en su vida lo mantuvo en cama por más tiempo del que acostumbraba, hasta que Yakov consiguió despertarlo y junto con los demás miembros de su grupo regresaron a Rusia.

Por varias semanas el campeón ruso olvidaría su encuentro en el sanitario, pero recordaría al chico japonés y su promesa, esperando topárselo en el Campeonato Mundial, entrenando con fuerza para poder estar de nuevo en la misma pista. Ignorando toda red social y hobby en favor de su carrera y de una meta.

Pero el pelinegro nunca apareció

Hasta que una tarde cualquiera, justo cuando Víctor esta en medio de la encrucijada más grande de su vida, un video sencillo, de una calidad cuestionable, se hizo viral.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo había comentado al inicio, aunque trataré de navegar paralelamente al canon, la historia es un AU y un mpreg, por lo que sin duda habrá cosas que no concuerden por completo. Como por ejemplo, quizás el orden de los bailes no es el mismo que en el anime, pero es el que funcionaba para mi historia, así que así lo dejé.
> 
> En relación a la historia, aunque ya tengo la misma planeada, la voy escribiendo conforme tengo tiempo luego del trabajo y la familia, por lo que no puedo prometer un Schedule, pero tratare de no dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar.
> 
> Por último, el movimiento Superpain sí existe en el Pole dance, es una variante del Superman que vimos hacer a Yuuri durante la secuencia de fotos pero según lo que investigue es un movimiento nivel master y más complicado que el Superman, traté de explicarlo según lo que vi en los videos de referencia, pero sino quedo muy claro solo busquen Pole dance superpain en google.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. De regreso a Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capitulo! No se si voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana, pero esta vez sí se pudo y ya empecé con el tercero, así que ya veremos que tal va.
> 
> Gracias a quienes me dejaron algún comentario y los kudos ;D y sin más, los dejo con el nuevo episodio.

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 2: De regreso a Hasetsu

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba en una situación increíble, una situación en la que jamás pensó estar y por más que quisiera culpar al alcohol sabía que la mayor parte de la culpa era suya.

El sabía perfectamente que no debía tomar, que debía cuidarse y tratar de estar siempre en sus cinco sentidos, pero la noche del Grand Prix Final había estado tan triste y avergonzado que la única manera que encontró para escapar de su dolor fue la bebida.

Inicialmente ni siquiera había querido ir al banquete pero su entrenador, Celestino, había insistido tanto y Yuuri estaba tan desganado que al final el japonés había cedido.

Durante el inicio de la cena, la única parte que podía recordar de toda la noche si era completamente franco, se la había pasado sólo. Tras seguir a Ciao Ciao a la mesa de la comida, el entrenador había cometido el grave error de comer un plato completo de mariscada y tuvo que salir corriendo al hospital.

El pelinegro había querido acompañarlo pero al final el entrenador lo convenció de quedarse, que solamente iría a urgencias por un remedio rápido y que regresaría antes del final del banquete.

Sin nada más que hacer y sin conocer a nadie más, ya que él era el único patinador que Celestino había llevado ese año, el japonés pasó el resto de la velada en un rincón bebiendo champaña. Luego de esos sus recuerdos eran una laguna vacía de imágenes vagas y voces irreconocibles. Su siguiente recuerdo relativamente coherente era el de su entrenador levantándolo del frio piso de un pasillo que daba a los sanitarios, se encontraba medio desnudo y un cubierto de una humedad pegajosa.

Por más que Yuuri trataba no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

Con una mueca de disgusto el pelinegro se miró en el espejo antes de que dicha mueca se transformara lentamente en una de miedo y vergüenza, una de resignación. El sabía lo que era, él sabía por que desde joven sus padres se lo habían explicado y él había pasado toda su juventud cuidándose, evitando las grandes fiestas de la universidad, negándose a tomar alcohol, alejándose de aquellas personas que mostraban siquiera una pizca de interés en él, todo para que en una noche de desahogo todo su esfuerzo se fuera al traste.

\- ¿Yuuri? - el sonido de golpes en la puerta de su habitación en el departamento que compartía con los demás patinadores bajo la tutela de Celestino distrajo al chico de sus pensamientos y lo regresó al presente.

\- Esta abierto Phichit - respondió terminando de doblar una playera y guardándola pulcramente en su maleta. Hoy era su último día en Detroit. Tras haberse graduado ese año de la universidad y tras romper con su contrato con el entrenador italoamericano, Yuuri había decidido tomar un descanso y regresar a su hogar en Hasetsu. En realidad, más que decidir, era algo que las circunstancias lo obligaban a hacer.

\- Hey, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el patinador tailandés sentándose en una de las dos camas de la habitación, donde un par de hámsteres jugaban y uno más dormía.

\- ...bien, supongo...- contestó el japonés cerrando su maleta antes de sentarse en la cama opuesta, la que había sido suya durante el tiempo que había compartido la habitación con el chico frente a él.

Phichit Chulanot era un prodigio de Tailandia que se encontraba bajo la tutela de Celestino y que lamentablemente había perdido en la Grand Prix Series. También era el mejor amigo de Yuuri, quien había estado siempre a su lado durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en la universidad.

Si bien ambos habían estudiado en la misma universidad y en la misma facultad, cada uno tenía licenciaturas diferentes. Yuuri se terminaba de graduar, obteniendo un título de Licenciado en Bellas Artes en Danza, mientras que Phichit aún estudiaba para conseguir una Licenciatura en Bellas Artes en Teatro Musical.

\- ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer? - preguntó serio el tailandés mientras tomaba un enorme peluche de hámster y lo abrazaba, su mirada fija en su amigo frente a él. Yuuri negó con la cabeza mientras posaba una mano sobre su estómago y lo frotaba lentamente.

Yuuri aún no sabía que hacer porque aún no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El sabía perfectamente que era posible, más que posible desde que descubrió sus preferencias sexuales, pero siempre asumió que esto sería algo que él elegiría cuando llegara el momento y no el resultado de una borrachera.

Aún podía recordar las largas lecciones que sus padres le dieran al respecto desde muy chico.

Todo el mundo sabía que hacía siglos habían existido humanos conocidos como alphas y omegas, humanos con características animalísticas y que tenían, entre sus muchas peculiaridades, la capacidad de procrear entre personas del mismo sexo, sin embargo y como muchas cosas en la antigüedad, la raza había sido presa de persecuciones, cayendo la gran mayoría por la inquisición, por lo que la otrora fértil raza había desaparecido casi por completo.

Sin embargo y como muchas otras cosas presas de las persecuciones, no se había borrado todo vestigio de estos humanos y los pocos sobrevivientes de esta raza se habían dispersado. Lentamente los casos de humanos portadores de los genes alpha y omega se habían reducido prácticamente a uno en un millón. Sin embargo aún hoy en día se daban casos de humanos que nacían con de los genes activos. La mayoría de los casos eran tratados como un defecto genético, como una regresión a una era antigua y por lo general no se le daba mucha importancia. No era necesario registrarse en ningún lado y muchas de las naciones simplemente ignoraban estos casos y no eran necesarias leyes especiales para los portadores, así como no las existían para otros humanos con enfermedades como la Epidermodisplasia o con síndromes como el de Hunter.

Los pocos portadores que surgían cada época eran tratados como cualquier otra persona y la única manera de saber si se era portador de un gen era un estudio genético y la mayoría de la gente no se preocupaba por el mismo.

Y tal era la suerte, buena o mala el japonés no lo sabía aún, que ambos padres del patinador eran portadores del gen y que tanto su hermana Mari como él habían nacido con características de Omega.

En el caso de su hermana no era gran problema ya que era mujer, sin embargo Yuuri era otra historia.

Hasetsu era una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar la cual era famosa por sus aguas termales y su pesca de calamar, pero que poco a poco se iba quedando más sola. La detección de Mari había sido una simple casualidad, cuando debido a una fuerte alergia la mujer necesito hacerse un estudio que arrojó los resultados.

En esa época Yuuri tenía pocos años de edad, pero de inmediato se le realizaron los estudios necesarios y la pareja Katsuki se sorprendió al descubrir que sus dos hijos portaban el gen dominante de un omega.

La infancia del japonés había sido normal, sus padres los trataron como a cualquier otro niño y su comunidad no prestaba mucha importancia al asunto. Hasetsu cobijaba a los suyos y Yuuri era un habitante de esa pacifica ciudad.

Yuuri no sabía nada de su condición sino hasta llegada la adolescencia cuando sufrió su primer celo y sus padres tuvieron que sentarse frente a él y explicarle concienzudamente su condición, llevándolo con especialistas que le hicieron énfasis en lo mucho que debía cuidarse.

Si bien al ser un omega, Yuuri manifestaba la gran mayoría de las características propias de la raza, como el celo, la producción de hormonas como la copulina o el estratetraenol y la necesidad de “delimitar” su territorio, Yuuri aún no permitía a nadie salvo a su familia más cercana entrar a su habitación en Hasetsu, debido a que los genes se habían ido debilitando, varías de estas características no eran tan agresivas, además el hecho de que ya casi no existieran alphas en el mundo le permitía vivir una vida por demás tranquila. No tenía la necesidad de tomar supresores, una medicina bastante escasa y por lo mismo costosa y sus celos no atraían a nadie, por lo que no necesitaba encerrarse por protección.

Durante su niñez, su adolescencia y su temprana adultez, Yuuri se había dedicado al patinaje al punto de que muchas veces olvidaba que era diferente. Su decisión de entrenar con Celestino, mudarse a Detroit y estudiar en la Universidad de Michigan había traído de vuelta todo el asunto.

Sus padres acompañaron al joven patinador en su primera visita a los Estados Unidos, primero a la Universidad y luego a las instalaciones del Campamento Cialdini, una casona propiedad del entrenador Celestino ubicada cerca del Detroit Skating Club, donde habían hablado largo y tendido con el hombre italiano. En Estados Unidos había una población muchísimo más amplia y la posibilidad de encontrar un alpha eran mayores, por lo que con ayuda del entrenador y la universidad lograron proteger la integridad de Yuuri, quien se quedaría a vivir en el campamento, donde había muy poca gente, en lugar de los dormitorios de la universidad.

La misma universidad proporcionaba los medicamentos necesarios siempre que la familia aportara una parte del costo.

La vida de Yuuri siguió su curso normal. La mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en clases se la pasaba en la pista de hielo o en su habitación y dos años después de su llegada a Detroit conoció a Phichit.

De inmediato, ambos chicos conectaron. Por su naturaleza amable y maternal, además de ser uno de los patinadores con más edad del campamento, Yuuri era considerado como una figura paterna para los más chicos y a pesar de solo tener dos años de diferencia, la actitud desenfadada e hiperactiva del tailandés había enganchado al chico de Japón y pronto se hicieron mejores amigos. Fue esa misma conexión de amistad que permitió a Phichit quedarse en la misma habitación del japonés, quien hasta ese momento no había permitido a nadie quedarse en su mismo cuarto, su naturaleza se lo había impedido, pero el omega en Yuuri había adoptado al tailandés como parte de su familia.

\- ¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres? - preguntó Phichit aún abrazando su peluche.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, mensaje al WhatsApp de Mari había sido corto y conciso: “Regreso mañana” Los hermanos eran unidos, pero ninguno era muy fan de hablar por mensajería, preferían las conversaciones frente a frente.

\- Lo haré cuando llegue a casa, no es algo que se deba hablar por teléfono - contestó el japonés mirando con ojos tristes a su mejor amigo y confidente. De toda la gente que había conocido en Detroit, el era al único a quien le había contado su condición además de Celestino y a la enfermera de la universidad.

Durante el primer año de conocerse, Yuuri y Phichit habían entablado una relación algo más que amistosa, el japonés tenía poca o nula experiencia en asuntos de ese tipo, siempre intentando evitarlas en su juventud por el temor a su estado de omega, el tailandés por su cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo de su juventud ayudando en su casa y en la pista de hielo, por lo que ambos eran totalmente inexpertos sobre el tema.

La relación no paso más que de un par de besos y caricias inocentes antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta que el cariño que sentían por el otro era más de hermanos. El recuerdo de ese primer beso aún guardado dulcemente en el cajón de las memorias.

\- Vamos a patinar, quiero disfrutar de la pista por última vez - comentó Yuuri tomando sus patines y levantándose de la cama, seguido muy de cerca por su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba preocupado pero que de cualquier modo había tomado sus patines.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no hay problema? - preguntó el moreno mirando de reojo la cintura de Yuuri, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

\- Estoy seguro, aunque no lo parezca soy un poco más resistente que las demás personas en mi situación - respondió el japonés y junto a su mejor amigo, salieron a la pista.

La ciudad de Hasetsu había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Yuuri había estado ahí, bueno, realmente no todo: el castillo en la cima de la montaña, los barcos en el puerto, la brisa marina y las gaviotas…. muchas cosas seguían iguales, pero otras, como la estación del tren estaban muy modernizadas.

Y de todo lo que menos se esperaba al regresar, era ver un enorme poster suyo decorando la estación. Su cara no podía estar más roja… o eso creía.

\- ¡Yuuri, bienvenido a casa luego de cinco largos años! - escuchó detrás suyo y de inmediato se giró para ver a su antigua profesora de ballet, Minako Okukawa, quien tenía una enorme pancarta con su nombre.

\- ¡¿Minako-sensei?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - pregunto sorprendido, recordando muy tarde que si alguien en todo Hasetsu podría saber de su regreso, además de su familia, era Minako.

Tras una escena algo vergonzosa en la estación, Yuuri al fin pudo salir rumbo a su casa acompañado por la bailarina. A pesar del tiempo que tenían sin verse Yuuri siempre había podido hablar con ella de una forma sencilla, desde que era pequeño Minako fue como una segunda madre.

Llegar a Yutopia Katsuki desde la estación fue cuestión de minutos, pero por algún motivo en lugar de entrar por la puerta de la casa, Minako lo arrastró hasta la entrada del local.

\- Ya estoy en casa - saludó Yuuri y a los pocos segundos pudo ver a su madre correr a recibirlo. Una parte de él estaba muy feliz de verla, luego de tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar el estar ahí, el tener a su madre enfrente tan dulce y alegre como siempre era como un sueño… un sueño que la culpa y el arrepentimiento carcomían sin piedad.

No podría mirarla a los ojos, simplemente no podía. Aun tras intercambiar saludos y durante el tiempo que su madre saludo a la profesora Yuuri intentó verla de frente, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

\- Un momento, Yuuri… - escuchó la voz de su profesora y de inmediato se tensó, el conocía ese tono y nunca vaticinaba nada bueno - …desde que te vi en la estación me he estado preguntando algo… ¿Qué pasa con esa barriga?

El pelinegro intentó correr, pero la mujer fue más rápida y en cuestión de segundos lo había dejado simplemente en una playera y pantalón.

\- ¡Kyaaa! - ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡Esa no es la figura de un patinador artístico! - comenzó a gritar Minako, de manera alarmada mientras Yuuri se encogía más y más - ¡¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes descuidar tu alimentación porque de inmediato subes de peso!!… ¡¡Toshio no te burles!!

Yuuri escuchó la discusión entre su padre, quien acababa de unirse a la reunión y había aprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse de manera cariñosa de su hijo y Minako, quien seguía regañándolo como a un niño y cada palabra y frase que los mayores discutían hacían que el corazón del patinador se hundiera más.

\- ¿Yuuri, te sucede algo? - se escuchó al fin la voz suave y calmada de Hiroko, quien miraba a su hijo como solo una madre podría. Los otros dos guardaron silencio de inmediato cuando el más joven agacho la cabeza más y una sola lágrima escapó sus ojos antes de asentir.

\- Mamá… papá… ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó para luego tomar a mano de Minako y continuar - Minako-sensei, ¿Podría buscar a Mari-neechan y vernos luego en el cuarto del Butsudan*?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio un momento antes de que Minako asintiera y entrara rumbo a la casa; por otro lado, Hiroko tomó la mano de su hijo y con una sonrisa lo guió a la habitación.

Mientras esperaban a las dos mujeres, Yuuri presentó sus respetos a Vicchan, su perro caniche que había fallecido apenas el pasado diciembre.

\- Yuuri, bienvenido a ca…sa - saludó Mari mientras entraba a la habitación deteniéndose de inmediato en la puerta. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y Yuuri supo que su hermana lo había entendido. Al ser ella una omega era la única persona en esa habitación que podía olerlo. Mari por su parte, tomó un paso atrás agarrando el cigarro que tenía entre sus labios y lo apagó en un cenicero que siempre llevaba consigo, procurando que el humo no entrara a la habitación.

Las demás personas no entendieron del todo la actitud, pero esperaron con paciencia hasta que todos estuvieron sentados.

\- Mamá, papá… no… no sé cómo decirles esto… - comenzó el patinador, su voz solo un hilo leve, la aprehensión en la misma palpable para todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuuri? - preguntó Minako mirando a su alumno antes de girar hacía Mari. No había perdido el intercambio tácito entre los hermanos y sabía que fuera lo que fuera, Mari ya lo había descifrado. Como toda la gente allegada a la familia Katsuki, Minako estaba consciente de la situación de los hermanos y al ver ese intercambio, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, era debido a su condición de omegas.

Yuuri ignoró la pregunta de su profesora, no por mala educación, sino porque su mirada se había conectado a la de su madre, los bellos ojos que él había heredado provenían de ella, muchas de sus facciones más femeninas, además de provenir de sus genes como omega, procedían de ella. Si había alguien a quien tenía miedo de decepcionar era a la mujer que le había dado la vida, quien ahora lo veía con ojos llenos de compasión.

\- Mamá… es-estoy esperando un hijo… - dijo Yuuri tocándose el vientre levemente abultado.

El silencio que cayó en la habitación fue roto solo por un grito de alegría cuando Hiroko se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- ¡¡Oh por Dios, voy a ser abuela!!

Yuuri sintió caer su quijada hasta el piso mientras veía a su padre, quien solo sonrió como era su costumbre y tras un simple “felicidades” le daba palmaditas en el hombro. Del otro lado, Mari solamente se cruzaba de manos mientras Minako era la más sorprendida. Eso definitivamente explicaba la barriga que mostraba el pelinegro y no es que no estuviera feliz por él, pero ella sabía que había más en esa historia.

\- Ahh no Yuuri, quiero todos los detalles, ¿Quién es el padre?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ya?, ¿Fue por eso que fallaste en las demás competencias de la temporada? ¡Necesito el chisme completo! - exclamó Minako con sorpresa y algo de aprehensión, aún estaba completamente anonadada por la noticia.

Cuando el patinador por fin pudo separarse de su madre, comenzó a explicar la situación. El rojo de su rostro mostrando la vergüenza que sentía, no por estar embarazado, eso era algo a lo que se había hecho la idea desde que conociera su condición, sino por el hecho de que todo había sido un error, de que no tenía la más remota idea de quién era el padre del hijo o hija que llevaba en su interior , de cómo su debilidad era la culpable de su estado actual.

\- No te preocupes Yuuri, no importa quién sea el papá de ese bebé, lo que importa es que tú serás su otro papá y que solo por eso lo vamos a querer muchísimo y te vamos ayudar a cuidarlo - le contestó su mamá acariciando su mejilla, para luego ponerse de pie y jalando a Yuuri con ella, le guió fuera de la habitación.

\- Vamos, vamos, ahora estas comiendo por dos y nada mejor que un buen tazón de katsudon - dijo su padre, quien los seguió caminando tras ellos a la vez que abandonaban la habitación. Por su lado, Minako miraba a salir a Yuuri antes de girarse a Mari, que en ese momento observaba su cajetilla de cigarrillos, antes de aplastarla en su puño y tirarla en el bote de basura.

\- Supongo que tendré que conseguir parches de nicotina - comentó, mirando a la mujer a su lado y encogiéndose de hombros, Minako soltó una carcajada y luego un suspiro.

\- Quien lo diría, el pequeño Yuuri sería el primero en tener un bebé de entre ustedes dos… - contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Era un sentimiento extraño ver a alguien que era lo más cercano a un hijo estar esperando uno. Ella misma jamás había sentido la necesidad de tener hijos, siendo una mujer que siempre priorizó su carrera y sus sueños antes que un hombre, se sentía satisfecha con permanecer soltera por el resto de su vida, por lo que cualquier sentimiento maternal que pudiera sentir lo volcó sobre los hijos de su mejor amiga, Hiroko.

Siendo un año mayor que la dueña de los baños termales y habiendo crecido en el mismo vecindario, Minako siempre había sido una presencia constante en la vida de los Katsuki y viceversa.

Yuuri era como su hijo, ella lo cuidó, le enseñó a bailar y lo impulsó a seguir la ruta del patinaje porque había visto en él la chispa del arte. Ahora que su hijo iba a tener uno propio, un pensamiento era el más prominente en su mente: patear el trasero del hombre que se había aprovechado de un Yuuri intoxicado por el alcohol.

Tras varios minutos de plática sencilla con Mari, las dos mujeres abandonaron el cuarto del Butsudan para reunirse con la familia.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba sorprendido y aliviado. Su familia había tomado la noticia bastante bien e incluso lo habían felicitado, su madre le había preparado el plato más grande de Katsudon que jamás viera en su vida y ahora se encontraba descansando en su cuarto unos minutos, deseaba más que nunca darse un baño en las aguas termales, pero sabía que en su estado no era lo más apropiado. Primero tendría que visitar alguno de los especialistas para ver que tan seguro sería para su bebé entrar en las cálidas lagunas. Habiendo crecido en un resort de aguas termales, la idea de no poder sumergirse en las aguas parecía una tortura.

Tras pasar recostado un rato más, Yuuri decidió bajar a la tienda solo para ver como Minako se encontraba mirando el patinaje en la televisión El rostro de Víctor Nikiforov practicando su rutina reflejado en la pantalla. Yuuri sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo… había estado tan cerca de su ídolo pero aún y encontrándose en la misma pista y posteriormente en la misma cena no tuvo el valor ni de acercarse a él. La oportunidad de su vida perdida.

Para Yuuri, la derrota en el Grand Prix no solo había sido dolorosa, sino que también le había robado la oportunidad de hablar con el hombre que era su mayor inspiración como un igual.

Su única interacción fue tras el Grand Prix, cuando Víctor le ofreció tomarse una fotografía con él, como si fuera un fan más y no un competidor.

Verlo en el campeonato mundial cuando él había decidido no participar debido a su condición era aún más doloroso. Ya antes del embarazo Yuuri había contemplado su retiro y este embarazo inesperado parecía ser una señal que le mandaba el universo incitándolo a abandonar el hielo.

Y sin embargo el hielo era su vida, no podía ni quería dejarlo, por lo que minutos más tarde el japonés decidió salir rumbo al Ice Castle Hasetsu, la única pista de hielo de la ciudad donde su amiga Yuuko y su esposo Takeshi eran los encargados. Esa pista fue su cuna, su refugio en tiempos difíciles, cuando las cosas de la vida lo sofocaban siempre podía contar con la tranquilidad que la pista le brindaba.

El sonido de la puerta automática y un "disculpen" advirtió a Yuuko de la presencia de alguien en la recepción. Era raro que viniera gente fuera de horario. Esperaba que la persona fuera comprensible y se retirara, había sido un día largo y quería llegar pronto a casa para cenar.

\- Lo siento, ya cerramos por hoy - comentó sin quitar su vista de los patines, pero cuando la persona no contestó, no tuvo más remedio que girarse a ver, sorprendiéndose al ver a un hombre ataviado en un anorak** café y cargando una mochila, el hombre frente a ella le parecía muy familiar.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Yuuko-san…

\- ¡¿Yuuri-kun?! 

Cuando lo vio asentir, la mujer se alegró mucho, a pesar de tener edades similares, Yuuko Nishigori siempre consideró al hombre frente a ella como un hermano pequeño, teniendo un fuerte sentimiento maternal sobre él. Tanto ella como su esposo habían apoyado al patinador durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida y celebrando con los más alegres, formando los tres una lazo de amistad irrompible.

Tras varios minutos de plática ligera, Yuuri le pidió a Yuuko que lo acompañara a la pista.

\- Quiero que veas esto - le suplicó mientras le entregaba los lentes y patinaba hacia el centro de la pista. Durante todo el tiempo después del Grand Prix Yuuri había permanecido en un estado de confusión, el dolor de la derrota y el shock del embarazo, la vergüenza de haber perdido su virginidad por una borrachera y ni siquiera recordar con quien.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de los sentimientos de depresión que lo invadían, había algo que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor: patinar.

Cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música en su mente, Yuuri comenzó a danzar sobre el hielo la rutina que lo había sacado lentamente del huracán de dolor que lo había inundado tras el Grand Prix y que poco a poco seguía ayudándole a sanar.

Los pasos los conocía perfectamente, había grabado la rutina y la tenía guardada tanto en su celular como su laptop. Horas y horas viendo la grácil figura de Víctor Nikiforov grabada en su mente. Cada salto, cada paso, cada movimiento de sus dedos y su rostro por siempre en su memoria.

Yuuri aún podría recordar cómo, en ese mismo edificio, la mujer para la que estaba patinando le había dado a conocer a la persona que sería su ídolo y su modelo a seguir. El hombre que lo marcaría como nadie más y que dictaría su camino a seguir.

Luego de un par de minutos el pelinegro concluyó con la rutina y tras recibir los elogios de su mejor amiga y justo cuando Yuuri había reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle el principal motivo de su regreso a Japón. Tres pequeñas cabezas surgieron frente a Yuuko, saludando alegremente a Yuuri.

\- ¡Yuuri, estas muy gordo!

\- ¿Te vas a retirar?

\- ¿Aún no tienes novia?

El patinador artístico sintió todo el valor que había reunido durante su patinaje evaporarse por completo, mientras Yuuko regañaba a sus hijas Axel, Lutz, y Loop.

Al mismo tiempo Takeshi se acercó a Yuuri y sin darle tiempo lo agarró y levantó su sudadera y de inmediato su estomago saltó a la vista de todos, el rojo subiendo a su rostro y avergonzándolo más.

\- No, Nishigori para por favor - pidió el patinador, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. De inmediato el mayor se detuvo, sintiendo el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

\- ¿Yuuri, sucede algo? - preguntó Takeshi, llamando la atención de las niñas y de Yuuko, quien le devolvió los lentes. Mientras las niñas sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente, se calmaron.

\- Yuuko-chan, Nishigori… ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Yuuri y sintiendo que esta era una conversación delicada, toda la familia decidió cerrar la pista y llevar al patinador a casa. La cena y posterior plática con los Nishigori había animado un poco más a Yuuri, quien decidió que conforme su embarazo se lo permitiera, el seguiría entrenando, patinaría todo lo que pudiera y no se rendiría. Aún no dejaría el patinaje, solo haría un retiro de un año, tendría a su bebé y entrenaría en Hasetsu, quizás buscaría un nuevo entrenador. Tal vez no sería fácil, ser padre soltero y patinador artístico competitivo, pero no podía rendirse. El joven patinador estaba decidido a volver a patinar en la misma pista que Víctor Nikiforov y esta vez, podría hablar con él como su igual.

Durante el siguiente mes, Yuuri regresó lentamente a su antiguo ritmo de vida, entrenar por las mañanas, ayudar en las aguas termales por la tarde y patinar varias noches de la semana. Su vientre había crecido levemente durante ese mes, pero no demasiado, para cualquiera que no lo conociera parecería que simplemente estaba ligeramente más gordo.

"Tengo que ser paciente, algún día volveré a patinar en la misma pista que Víctor", pensó Yuuri una noche mientras observaba las decenas de posters y fotografías de Víctor en sus paredes. Su mano acariciando levemente su vientre, en un movimiento que relajante. El pelinegro no estaba seguro del motivo, pero desde siempre mirar las fotografías del ruso lo tranquilizaba. Además de que su habitación era su refugio, desde que era niño su cuarto era el lugar donde siempre había tenido paz. El sabía perfectamente que gran parte de eso era por su condición, por eso no dejaba que nadie entrara a menos que fuera muy necesario, por lo mismo desde muy joven se acostumbró a limpiar su habitación y lavar su ropa por su cuenta.

De pronto el sonido de una notificación del mensaje llegó a su celular, regresándolo a la realidad.

\- ¿Nishigori? … ¡¡¿EHHH?!! - gritó Yuuri al ver el mensaje, sin saberlo, las trillizas habían usado la cuenta de Youtube de Yuuko para subir un video de él patinando la rutina de Víctor. Era un video del día en que regresó a Japón.

\- …buenas noches…- susurró Yuuri completamente avergonzado, dejándose caer en el piso de su cuarto y abrazando su vientre, solo para tener a Minako abrir la puerta de su habitación gritando como loca.

Sin saberlo, el video había sido visto por cientos de personas, entre ellas el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov.

Durante el resto del día y parte del siguiente Yuuri se encerró en su habitación bajo las cobijas y abrazando su vientre y hubiera seguido así si su madre no le hubiera pedido barrer la nieve.

"¿Nieve?"

El patinador se sorprendió al ver el exterior lleno de nieve e inmediato trató de ver las noticias, solo para recordar que había apagado su celular para evitar recibir mensajes. No podía creer lo que había pasado y aún se sentía avergonzado.

Sin más remedio y decidido a no dejarse deprimir de nuevo, el pelinegro se cambió de ropa y tomó una pala, pero cuando abrió la puerta un enorme caniche le saltó encima.

\- ¡¿Vicchan?! - gritó Yuuri mientras caía al suelo, el perro encima suyo lamiendo su rostro solo para darse cuenta que el perro era mucho más grande, luego algo pareció encajar en su mente, viéndolo de cerca él había visto a ese perro antes… podía ser…

\- Yuuri, es igualito a Vicchan, cierto, llegó con un extranjero muy atractivo, justo ahora está en las aguas termales…

Los ojos del patinador se abrieron como platos, mientras su mente procesaba lo que su padre le había dicho, era imposible, no podía ser… ¿Cierto?

Sin perder tiempo el japonés salió corriendo hacia las aguas, realmente no podía ser, seguro que era un error o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero algo dentro suyo lo incitaba a creer, lo llevaban hacia las lagunas, como si una cuerda lo estuviera jalando hacía fuera.

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta hacia las aguas, se quedó petrificado y su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. 

Ahí afuera, sentado como si fuera el dueño del mundo, se encontraba la persona que jamás pensó ver en su hogar.

\- Vi-Víctor… ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó aún en shock, mientras el ruso aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y sin importarle su desnudez declaró:

\- Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final - solo para finalizar con un guiño y una enorme sonrisa.

El grito de incredulidad y sorpresa de Yuuri Katsuki se pudo escuchar por todo Hasetsu.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Butsudan: Pequeño templo en algunos hogares japoneses que usan para venerar a sus difuntos, además de otras funciones.  
> ** Anorak: Un suéter con una capucha que sirve para protegerse del frío, también conocida como parka o hoodie.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, no se que tan claro haya quedado lo de los omega, pero espero ampliar en detalles que me falten y otros en futuros episodios. hay cosas que aun no explico, no quería llenar el capítulo con puras explicaciones, así que traté de mezclarlas con la trama.
> 
> Espero que no esté muy confuso, cualquier duda o comentario con gusto contestaré en los comentarios.
> 
> De nuevo gracias, nos vemos


	3. Victor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo, e increíblemente pude actualizar de nuevo en una semana, todo gracias a mi maravillosa sis y compinche Hikaru_11, quien aguanta mis locuras y me ayuda a que todo quede mas claro.
> 
> También gracias a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer, dejar kudos y comentarios en el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea de su agrado.

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta reader: Hikaru_11  
Capitulo 3: Victor Nikiforov

 

La mañana estaba fresca, aunque no era algo extraño. 

Como todas las frías mañanas en Rusia, Víctor agradeció tener a Makkachin durmiendo a su lado. San Petersburgo, como muchas ciudades de dicho país, era muy frío a pesar de estar ya en los inicios de la primavera. Con un gran bostezo el patinador se estiró pero no se levantó de la cama, la calidez de los edredones lo mantenía atrapado en un capullo cómodo y caliente y tan solo pensar en enfrentarse al frío viento matinal le hacía acurrucarse más contra el tibio pelaje del caniche. 

Unos minutos más tarde y tras un nuevo bostezo, el ruso decidió que al menos debería levantarse a desayunar. Pocos eran los días que decidía tomar un descanso, siempre priorizando su carrera sobre sus necesidades, pero había ocasiones en las que la vida simplemente era demasiada y tenía que desconectarse de todo.

 Eso mismo había pasado el día anterior, cuando tras una discusión con Yakov, Víctor decidió que se tomaría todo el fin de semana libre. Si era completamente franco, el patinador nunca le había hecho mucho caso a su entrenador, pero sin lugar a dudas lo respetaba, por eso discutir con él era algo común. Yakov era quizás la única persona que siempre había mantenido a Víctor con los pies en la tierra, recordándole que, aunque no era malo tratar de volar muy alto, si lo hacía de manera irresponsable quemaría sus alas. 

Tras una ducha rápida, tomó un desayuno ligero, realmente no tenía un plan para ese día más que descansar y tratar de elegir cuál sería su rutina para la nueva temporada. 

El ruso suspiró agobiado, la verdad en solo pensar en la nueva temporada lo ponía de un humor pesado. Desde hacía varios meses, incluso antes del inicio de la temporada pasada, el patinador estaba en una crisis tanto personal como profesional. La pasión que sentía por el patinaje se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco… 

No es que no amara patinar, pero todo el fuego que siempre acompañaba cada actuación había ido desapareciendo al punto que de un momento al otro sintió como si se hubiera abierto un enorme pozo bajo sus pies, tragándolo por completo. 

Una mañana se había despertado solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo. Que la cima del podio era quizás el lugar más silencioso en el que jamás había estado; era como si de pronto la tela que cubría sus ojos hubiera caído y le había dejado ver el mundo real. 

Mila, Giorgi, Chris… todos hablando de su vida personal, de sus parejas, de su futuro fuera del patinaje le habían hecho darse cuenta que él mismo no tenía nada fuera del deporte. No tenía un plan de vida, un respaldo para cuando su cuerpo ya no diera más y tuviera que abandonar la pista como profesional. Y aunque solo pensar en dejar el hielo le provocaba un dolor inimaginable, en los últimos meses la idea había cruzado su mente en varias ocasiones.

Y no ayudaba el hecho que Víctor había perdido la capacidad de sorprender a la gente 

_"Ganó Víctor Nikiforov de nuevo… pues si es genial, pero… ¿Viste la rutina de Cao Bin? ¡No esperé ver ese salto!"_

_“Me gustaría ver alguien más en el podio para variar...”_

_“Me pregunto que clase de rutina presentará Víctor esta vez... aunque bueno, no es como si fuera a perder...”_  

Sorprender a la gente había sido siempre su lema, pero tras cinco campeonatos a su nombre y decenas de reconocimientos nacionales e internacionales, el ruso ya no veía esa chispa de asombro en los ojos de la gente, ya no podía inspirar a los demás. 

Por lo que su rutina, “Stammi Vicino”, fue un grito de ayuda: su último intento para encontrar a alguien, alguien que no tuviera miedo de escalar la cima con él. 

Y durante la cena del Grand Prix, pensó que por fin había encontrado a ese alguien. Yuuri Katsuki había aparecido y le había extendido una mano, guiándolo hasta una puerta que jamás había conocido ni contemplado. Pero en lugar de entrar con él, lo había dejado frente a la misma y había desaparecido, dejándolo en medio de un cruce del que no podía moverse, no sabía cómo avanzar ni como retroceder. Tras ver lo diferente y deslumbrante que podía ser el mundo, no era capaz de regresar a su oscura realidad, pero entrar solo a ese mundo tan brillante y completamente desconocido aterraba a Víctor. 

La persona que debía enseñarle el camino lo había abandonado. 

El ruso no quería admitirlo pero en las pocas horas que había estado con él, el patinador japonés había despertado un sentimiento en él, un sentimiento cálido y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. 

El campeón sabía que no era amor, pero era algo….  quizás decir que le atraía el japonés sería la forma más apropiada para describirlo. Cuando pensaba en él no podía evitar sonreír y sentir dolor al mismo tiempo. Sabía que definitivamente tenía un sentimiento de anhelo, pero también había lujuria. 

Víctor no lo diría a nadie pero varias noches tras el banquete, fue la imagen del japonés la que acompañaba a su mano derecha a llevarlo al éxtasis. 

Víctor no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era el comienzo de cariño o simple lujuria, pero lo que no podía negar era que el pelinegro lo había afectado de una manera en que nadie más lo había hecho. 

Eros y Ágape habían nacido de esa incertidumbre. De esos momentos en los que recordaba la promesa hecha a un hombre semi desnudo y completamente borracho que le había abierto una puerta a un futuro distinto, solo para dejarlo frente a ella y darse la vuelta. Eros representaba todo lo sensual y erótico que Yuuri le había hecho sentir, Ágape era todo lo cálido y luminoso que el japonés provocaba en Víctor. 

Como todas sus rutinas, Eros y Ágape eran una representación de una parte de su vida, específicamente el conflicto que había tenido los meses anteriores consigo mismo en relación a un joven patinador japonés. Y era esa duda, esa indecisión en sus sentimientos la que le impedía poder tomar una decisión, por lo que decidió practicar ambas. 

Ágape, el amor incondicional, puro y sin limites... ese de alguien que puede ver más allá de cinco medallas y un par de patines. 

Eros, el amor sexual, el deseo y la pasión... y vaya que hubo pasión. 

Tal vez pudiera ser despistado en ciertas cosas y hasta olvidadizo, pero definitivamente le había tomado varios meses descifrar el rompecabezas. El sabía que la noche del Grand Prix había finalizado de una manera espectacular, solo hacía falta ver su camisa favorita arruinada y la deliciosa lasitud de una sesión de sexo espectacular. 

En las primeras semanas y aún en plena temporada, Víctor no le había dado mayor pensamiento a lo ocurrido la noche del banquete. Pero cuando pudo tomarse un descanso y tras la decepción de no ver al japonés entre los competidores, Víctor comenzó a reflexionar sobre esa noche y todo lo que había pasado. 

Sabía que tras los bailes y después de una cantidad considerable de alcohol, cuando la gente ya estaba más intoxicada que consciente, él mismo, aún con una botella de vodka en la mano, había jalado a alguien hacía los sanitarios más alejados del salón y ambos habían tenido sexo… varias veces. 

Durante su juventud, Víctor había tenido las suficientes experiencias tanto con mujeres como hombres para saber que hacerlo una sola vez jamás lo satisfacía, y aún con el alcohol nublándole la mayoría de los recuerdos, todavía podía rememorar el delicioso agotamiento de una ronda de buen sexo, ahí recostado en la cama de un hotel, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y su mano derecha acariciando su vientre y más al sur, completamente agotado y realmente satisfecho. 

En un principio, el patinador ruso no estaba seguro de con quién había pasado una noche que aún entre las negras lagunas etílicas podría recordar como espectacular, pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado para unir cabos y deducir que la identidad de su amante misterioso no era otra sino la del mismo japonés que no había dejado sus pensamientos en los últimos meses. 

Tampoco había sido muy complicado, con ningún otro patinador había tenido tanta interacción esa noche y aunque por un leve momento Víctor pensó que quizás lo había hecho con Chris, pronto descartó la idea, recordando que el suizo había ido acompañado por su manager y actual pareja. 

No había sido de conocimiento público, pero durante un par de meses el ruso y el suizo habían mantenido una relación meramente sexual. De hecho el patinador de los ojos verdes había sido el primer amante hombre de Víctor, siendo una de las únicas personas con las que se entendía bien y con la que podía platicar de todo un poco. Pero como la mayoría de sus amantes, la relación estuvo en un segundo plano, siempre detrás de su carrera y sus prácticas. La ruptura fue tan casual como lo fue el inicio y ninguno guardó rencor al otro. 

Por lo que descartarlo como el misterioso amante había sido fácil, al igual que descartar a todos los demás patinadores, Yuri era muy chico, el canadiense era heterosexual, el chino Cao Bin se había ido temprano debido a su lesión, el italiano Crispino ni siquiera habían estado cerca del grupo de bailarines… Y Víctor estaba seguro que no había sido un civil. 

Cualquier otra persona que no fuera un patinador aprovecharía la oportunidad para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, para presumir por Facebook o cualquier otra red social, pero la persona con la que había estado no lo hizo, por lo que estaba seguro que era alguna de las personas con las que convivió más de cerca durante el banquete, y con nadie había convivido más durante esa noche que con Yuuri Katsuki. A lo largo de los meses que había estado siguiéndolo por las redes sociales, Víctor había notado que el hombre era realmente reservado, subiendo pocas fotos y con estados de Twitter y Facebook con pocas palabras, Víctor se sorprendió de ver que su cuenta ni siquiera estaba certificada. Un agradecimiento a sus fans al final del Grand Prix, un saludo a algún amigo, una felicitación a algún familiar, una foto con algún amigo o con su familia, un aviso de viaje… cosas comunes. Nunca nada sobre el banquete. 

Y sin embargo, en la mente del ruso aún había destellos del fiero cabello negro, de los ojos cafés y esas largas y fuertes piernas enredadas en su cintura, una voz gimiendo cosas en un idioma que no podía comprender pero que estaba seguro eran dulces obscenidades que coronaban un cuerpo que lo aceptó con inusual facilidad... 

Quizás por eso el japonés no lo había contactado, tal vez el japonés se había arrepentido de todo… 

Un dolor asaltó el pecho de Víctor, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar de esa manera, seguramente había algún otro motivo. Tras el banquete, Víctor comenzó a seguir a Yuuri en sus diferentes redes sociales y por ellas supo que aunque había sufrido más derrotas en las nacionales, ni siquiera había intentado participar en el campeonato mundial. En esos momentos, Víctor se sentía realmente confundido. 

Aun con el corazón pesado, el ruso se sentó en su sillón favorito y tomó su celular mientras le daba una mordida a su blini*… en todo el día no había tenido ganas de ver nada, aún enfocado en su dilema pero sabía que necesitaba meter ideas positivas en su cabeza. 

Necesitaba decidir cuál sería su programa corto, además de que ni siquiera había pensado aún en su programa libre, por esa misma razón, había discutido con Yakov, quien lo presionaba constantemente para sacar sus programas y comenzar a practicarlos. 

Decidido a eliminar toda la negatividad de su mente, el ruso encendió la pantalla de su móvil. Lo primero que vió al encenderla fue el número de notificaciones en sus cuentas de Twitter e Instagram. Durante la temporada solía tener centenares de notificaciones, pero en tiempo fuera de temporada no tenía más que unas decenas, por lo que ver que el número que aparecía encima de los íconos rebasar los tres dígitos era extraño. 

Sin perder más tiempo, desbloqueó el aparato y de pronto su pantalla estaba llena de retwitteos y mensajes de diferentes redes sociales, pero todas señalaban a una sola fuente. Un video de Youtube y un titular. 

Un titular que estaba en japonés y que luego descubriría que significaba: “[Katsuki Yuuri] intenta realizar el programa libre de Víctor [Hanarezuni soba ni ite]”… pero que en ese momento era lo de menos, lo que le importaba es que en la visualización mostraba la figura que justo momentos antes había invadido su mente. 

Sin dudar, Víctor activó el video, el mismo no tenía música, solo el sonido de ambiente, pero en cuanto vio el primer movimiento del japonés supo de inmediato lo que era. 

No podía creerlo. 

Pero era verdad, ahí capturado en video, en una pista de hielo solitaria se encontraba el japonés ejecutando la rutina que el mismo Víctor había realizado el pasado Grand Prix, y no solo la estaba haciendo sin música, sino que cada uno de los gestos, saltos, expresiones, todo era prácticamente idéntico a su rutina, cada salto realizado si bien de forma algo torpe se había hecho correcto… 

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Hasta hacía pocos segundos, el ruso estaba seguro que el japonés en la pantalla no quería nada con él y ahora el chico estaba por toda la red en un video donde lo imitaba casi a la perfección. 

Víctor había lanzado un llamado y este extraordinario (y francamente confuso patinador), había respondido no solo una sino dos veces. 

_“Be my coach, Victor!”_  

“De acuerdo” pensó el ruso. 

La decisión no fue difícil, la logística menos, el dinero definitivamente era un aliado poderoso. Lo único que realmente había sido un inconveniente fue su despedida con Yakov. Tratar de explicarle la situación al aún enfurecido entrenador había sido prácticamente imposible, al punto de que Víctor, simplemente tomó sus maletas y salió rumbo a Japón con su fiel Makkachin a su lado. 

Guiarse por Japón no había sido fácil, pero con el poco japonés que había aprendido a lo largo de sus distintas visitas, además de la ayuda del Internet había por fin llegado a Yu-topia Katsuki. 

Y luego ahí estaba, Yuuri Katsuki, ataviado en una chamarra y pantalones de ejercicio, mirándolo con la expresión más sorprendida que jamás había visto….  luego vino el golpe. 

\- Vi-Víctor… ¿Qué haces aquí? 

¡¿Qué hacía aquí?! ¿De verdad Yuuri le estaba preguntando eso? Y el ruso supo que no era una broma, las expresiones del hombre frente a él eran imposibles de fingir, la sorpresa y el asombro y la incertidumbre estaban pintados en el rostro del pelinegro. 

“Ok… ok, esto es inesperado” pensó Víctor rápidamente mientras miraba al japonés, no esperaba verlo mientras tomaba un baño y mucho menos que le preguntara porque estaba ahí. 

¿Qué significaba? 

¿Que no quería verlo luego de lo sucedido en el banquete? O… ¿Sería posible que hubiera olvidado su promesa? 

Víctor de inmediato tomó una resolución y poniéndose de pie levantó un brazo hacia el patinador y declaró con la voz más alegre y casual que pudo emitir. 

\- Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final. – tras lo cual guiño un ojo y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Víctor estaba decidido a cumplir con esa promesa, aún y cuando el otro no la recordara o no quisiera saber nada de ella; luego de meses de pensar en él, de preguntarse que estaría pasando, de por qué lo había dejado abandonado en un pantano luego de mostrarle un paraíso, al fin estaba frente a frente con el japonés. 

Y si algo sabía Víctor Nikiforov era aprovechar las oportunidades.

\---

Yuuri veía al hombre recostado en el comedor del la tienda aún si poder creer que lo tenía enfrente suyo. 

Ahí, acostado sobre el piso donde él mismo había pasado decenas de horas jugando, viendo la televisión, platicando con su familia, estaba el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov, cinco veces campeón del Grand Prix Final y del Campeonato Mundial, el mejor del mundo y la persona que le había inspirado durante toda su vida. 

Por inercia, como muchas veces había pasado desde el inicio de su embarazo, Yuuri acarició su vientre. Desde la llegada del hombre se había sentido inquieto y su estomago parecía decidido a bailar una rumba. Era como si algo le estuviera picando el cuello y sus ojos no podían alejarse de la leyenda viviente. 

¿De verdad el ruso lo iba a entrenar? 

Sonaba como el sueño más maravilloso hecho verdad… pero tan pronto como la idea había entrado a su mente la misma realidad de su situación la había aplastado cruelmente. 

¿Cómo iba Víctor a hacerlo ganar el Grand Prix cuando Yuuri no iba ni siquiera a poder participar en él? 

Luego de que el campeón declarara su intención de entrenarlo, Toshio había salido al patio para recordarle a Yuuri que su madre esperaba la entrada limpia. Disculpándose con Víctor, Yuuri prometió hablar con él luego de que se desocupara de sus labores, para luego escapar de inmediato para poner en orden sus ideas. 

Realmente no tenía idea de porque Víctor estaba en su hogar con la promesa de convertirse en su entrenador, era una locura.

 ¿Eso significaba que Víctor no participaría en esta temporada? Tan solo imaginarse un Grand Prix o un Campeonato mundial sin la presencia de Víctor Nikiforov le provocaba un dolor en el pecho y un montón de sentimientos inundaron su corazón, debido a que no quería ser la causa de que Víctor dejara de competir. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar el ruso que entrenarlo era más importante que su propia carrera? 

Aún sumergido en esa tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Minako gritando su nombre solo para verla entrar a la sala segundos más tarde y quedarse con la misma expresión que él. 

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué hace Víctor dormido y usando con una de las yukatas del hotel? - preguntó la bailarina mirando a la leyenda de Rusia. Eso mismo se preguntaba él, quien aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. 

\- Luego de darse un baño en las aguas termales, cenó y se quedó dormido - contesto el japonés solo para enterarse que el mundo del patinaje estaba en conmoción. Aparentemente, Víctor había decidido tomarse una temporada de descanso para considerar su futuro en el deporte. 

\- También dicen que tras ver el video donde patinas su rutina, tuvo un golpe de inspiración y que por eso decidió convertirse en tu entrenador - continuó Minako 

\- ¡¿Ehh?! - Yuuri se sorprendió aún más con esas palabras, no podía ser cierto. Estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y a la gente afortunada, definitivamente no le pasaban a él, quien solo era un humilde japonés que siempre le había admirado de lejos. 

\- Víctor vino aquí por qué te eligió, Yuuri, fuiste tú quien trajo a Víctor a Japón. ¡Es increíble! - concluyó la mujer sentándose a su lado y descansando una de sus manos en el hombro del patinador pelinegro. Yuuri de inmediato sintió la extraña necesidad de alejarse del roce y esa reacción lo sobresaltó. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo así, al contrario, Minako era una de las personas cuyo toque siempre lo reconfortaba, viéndola como una segunda madre y una confidente. A ella siempre le había podido confiar cosas que ni a su propia madre contaba, y aún así en esos momentos y mientras su mirada aún reposaba en el hombre de la ataviado con la yukata verde y que dormía plácidamente frente a él, no podía más que estremecerse y abrazar su cintura, alejándose de la forma más sutil posible de la mano sobre su hombro. 

Justo en ese momento y tras un estornudo el campeón ruso despertó pidiendo comida, moviéndose de tal forma que parte de la yukata había caído dejando al descubierto su hombro. De inmediato algo en la garganta de Yuuri pareció cobrar vida propia y un extraño sonido, entre un gruñido y un ronroneo surgió de la misma. 

Sin darle tiempo a los demás ocupantes de la sala a reaccionar, Yuuri preguntó de inmediato que clase de comida quería Víctor, agradeciendo a todos los cielos que el ruso parecía estar aún lo suficientemente adormilado como para no prestar atención al extraño ruido que el pelinegro había hecho, pero una mirada de reojo a la mujer a su lado le dejaba claro que sí, definitivamente había hecho un ruido extraño. 

Ni el mismo sabía lo que había sucedido, jamás le había pasado algo así. 

Por su parte, Víctor aún estaba medio dormido. El ruso había decidido quedarse como entrenador del japonés y aprovechar el tiempo para conocerlo mejor. No había mejor oportunidad para resolver su confusión con respecto a sus sentimientos por el otro patinador que la de vivir con él. 

\- Mmh… como tu entrenador, me gustaría saber cuál es tu comida favorita Yuuri - contestó al fin el ruso y minutos después un enorme tazón humeante y de un olor delicioso estaba frente a él, el platillo lucía… 

\- Wow, Amazing!! 

Katsudon era el nombre del guiso que Hiroko le había llevado segundos antes y Víctor estaba seguro que jamás había comido algo tan delicioso. El sabor no solo era espectacular, sino que tenía ese toque hogareño que hacía muchos años no sentía. Mientras comía, el hombre miraba a Yuuri y a la mujer a su lado, su nombre era Minako y gracias al cielo hablaba en un inglés fluido. 

Ver a los dos interactuar de una forma tan casual y familiar había tocado algo en Víctor, algo desagradable a lo que no quería ponerle nombre y que definitivamente no quería volver a sentir, algo que le había hecho atacar de una forma que no tenía planeada… 

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que has comido este katsudon últimamente? - preguntó cuando se enteró que el hombre de los lentes solo se permitía comer su platillo favorito tras ganar una competencia o en alguna celebración familiar importante. 

\- Yes, yes, lo como seguido - contestó el japonés. 

\- ¿Por qué? Si no has ganado nada… con ese cuerpo de cerdito las lecciones no tendrán sentido, necesitas tener de nueva cuenta el peso que tenías durante el Grand Prix Final o no podré ser tu entrenador. Por lo que a partir de ahora tienes prohibido comer más platos de katsudon. 

La intención de Víctor era la de animar al otro patinador y hasta en cierta forma eran alguna clase de reproche por dejarse caer tan rápido, no habían pasado poco más de cuatro meses y el japonés había perdido su figura atlética, eso no debería ser. También, aunque no quería admitirlo, una parte de si mismo se había sentido herida cuando vió la familiaridad entre el pelinegro y la mujer, por lo que impulsado por un leve ataque de celos había dicho esas palabras. Esperaba una reacción, ya fuera de determinación, enojo o incluso risa, por lo que definitivamente se sorprendió cuando sus palabras hicieron palidecer al japonés, mientras que la mujer tomaba una actitud más seria. 

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Mari apareció en la puerta preguntando sobre el equipaje de Víctor, quien amablemente contestó que lo mejor sería dejarlo en el cuarto donde se estaría hospedando y tras ponerse de pie y disculparse, acompañó a la chica, quien supo era la hermana de Yuuri, a la habitación de los banquetes. Esto le dio tiempo de pensar. 

Sabía que Yuuri era una persona reservada y hasta pesimista, lo había sospechado tras seguirlo en redes sociales y luego confirmado tras convivir con él en esas pocas horas, por lo que tenía que cuidar la forma en que se aproximaba a él. Si bien la imagen de un alegre y desinhibido Yuuri que conoció en el banquete aún estaba presente, este lado suyo era nuevo y fascinante. Definitivamente necesitaba conocer mejor al japonés, por eso decidió marcharse a Japón, entre otras cosas. 

Tras observar el comportamiento del hombre en casa, con su familia y amigos, le hacía pensar en la parte salvaje y desenfrenada que estaba dentro de él, y estaba decidido a hacerla salir a flote”) Había algo en el patinador japonés que parecía estarlo deteniendo, esa actitud de depresión y pesimismo no había surgido de la noche a la mañana y el ruso no pretendía ser un fisgón y tratar de enterarse de todo de inmediato, tampoco se jactaba de ser la solución de todos los problemas que el pelinegro tenía, porque uno tendría que estar ciego para no ver la sombra que vivía encima de Yuuri, pero algo dentro de él le pedía… no, le exigía que ayudara al otro hombre. 

Víctor había sido cautivado desde el principio por el lado salvaje de Yuuri, pero el lado indefenso también lo estaba atrapando. 

Tras varios minutos, al fin todas las cajas estuvieron en su sitio y  mientras Yuuri se disculpaba por lo pequeño del cuarto, Víctor lo observaba, esa postura encorvada y la falta de confianza en si mismo debían desaparecer. 

\- Yuuri, cuéntame todo sobre ti… - comenzó el ruso arrodillándose frente al japonés y tomándolo de la barbilla y para su deleite vio que de inmediato un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del otro, por lo que continuó - … ¿En qué clase de pista practicas?, ¿Qué hay de interesante en esta ciudad?, ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? 

Víctor no iba a negarlo, estaba disfrutando enormemente las reacciones del japonés. 

Por su parte, Yuuri estaba completamente hipnotizado y su mente no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. En un momento se encontraba cargando cajas, las más ligeras de todas, y al siguiente tenía a Víctor hincado frente a él, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, haciéndole preguntas que su mente tenía problemas en procesar. Esos ojos inmensamente azules y la delicada cadencia de su voz lo tenían pegado en su sitio incapaz de moverse. 

De nuevo sentía ese ardor en el cuello y algo en su garganta empujaba hacia fuera, tratando de salir, pero fue lo siguiente que su ídolo dijo lo que hizo saltar su estómago y sacó el mismo ruido extraño de su garganta. 

\- Antes de comenzar a entrenar debemos cimentar nuestra relación… 

Completamente rojo y consciente del instantáneo subidón en sus emociones, Yuuri se alejó de inmediato hasta el pasillo. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, por qué huyes? - peguntó Víctor viendo al japonés alejarse de prisa, quien se disculpó antes de despedirse y salir rumbo a lo que Víctor asumía era su habitación. 

¿Qué había sido eso? 

Las reacciones en el comienzo eran las típicas de cualquier persona, pero ese sobresalto y el extraño ruido que jamás había oído lo desubicaron por completo. 

¿Había ido muy rápido? Víctor no estaba seguro. 

Por otro lado, Yuuri había escapado a su habitación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ya eran dos veces que ese extraño sonido escapaba de su garganta y la estúpida sensación de comezón en el cuello parecía no querer parar. Su cuerpo francamente lo estaba volviendo loco. 

“Cálmate Yuuri, cálmate” pensó mientras respiraba hondo, pero en cuanto levanto su vista el rostro de Víctor lo asaltó de nuevo y nuevamente sintió una necesidad imperiosa de… ¿gemir?, ¿ronronear?, Yuuri no tenía nombre para ese sentimiento, pero de inmediato corrió por toda su habitación quitando las decenas de posters y fotos del patinador ruso y mientras abría uno de los cajones de su closet para ocultarlos y fue cuando lo vio de nuevo: 

El libro era viejo y aunque estaba bien cuidado se notaba en sus hojas lo mucho que se había usado. Era un libro que Yuuri había tenido desde su juventud temprana y que había leído y releído centenares de veces. 

“Omega: Origen, Características y la sociedad japonesa actual” 

Olvidando los posters, el patinador sacó el libro de su cajón y lo miró con una mezcla de emociones. En ese libro debería estar la respuesta para saber que le estaba pasando. 

Debido a que la mayor parte de su vida había vivido de forma tranquila en una comunidad tan amable y unida como lo era Hasetsu muchas veces olvidaba que no era una persona cien por ciento normal. Que dentro de si, había otro ser distinto, un ser primitivo cuyos instintos dominaban su mente. 

Nunca había odiado ser Omega. Para él era algo que lo hacía especial, siempre se lo habían dicho. Mari era omega y estaba orgullosa, por lo que le infundió ese mismo amor a su condición, sin embargo, algunas veces, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo le impedía participar en alguna competencia o evento, una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un ser humano común y corriente. 

Casi con devoción, Yuuri abrazo el libro, colocándolo delicadamente sobre su vientre. En ese cuarto, su refugio, era donde siempre podía encontrar paz y esta vez no sería la excepción. 

\- ¡YUURI, VAMOS A DORMIR JUNTOS! 

O eso pensó… 

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Víctor Nikiforov pidiéndole entrar en su habitación con una voz alegre. Y de pronto la realidad golpeó a Yuuri como nunca antes, y el libro se volvió pesado y el pequeño ser dentro de su vientre dio un salto y su garganta emitió ese sonido una vez más. 

Víctor había venido a entrenar a Yuuri, el cinco veces campeón mundial, la leyenda viviente, el héroe de Rusia, su eterno ídolo se había tomado una temporada libre para entrenarlo… y Yuuri no podía aceptar esa oferta. 

Con la vista nublada por lágrimas que comenzaron a caer libres, el japonés se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, cada paso trastabillante era como una nueva aguja clavada en su pecho. 

Nunca antes había odiado ser omega, hasta ese día. 

Luego de unos segundos, Víctor observó abrirse la puerta. Si era completamente franco no esperaba que el otro patinador lo recibiera, pero cuando la madera dio paso al hombre, el ruso se paró en seco y su sonrisa abandonó su rostro. 

Delante de él estaba Yuuri Katsuki, vestido en la misma sudadera gris abrazando un pequeño libro y con lágrimas cristalinas cayendo por sus mejillas. 

\- Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien? - preguntó el hombre acercándose más pero sin llegar a tocar al otro, estaba preocupado. Había imaginado muchas cosas de este encuentro durante su viaje al país del sol naciente, pero dentro de las decenas de escenarios, ninguno incluía a un Yuuri llorando de forma desconsolada. 

\- Vi-Víctor… yo, lo siento - comenzó y un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del ruso, un temor irracional comenzaba hacer un nido en su pecho. 

\- No, no sé que de hablas Yuuri - continuó, solo para ser interrumpido por el japonés. 

\- No puedo, de verdad quiero, lo quiero con toda mi alma, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta Víctor - contestó el pelinegro abrazando el libro con más fuerza sobre su estómago. El ruso lo miró completamente anonadado, no podía ser, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? 

\- No Yuuri, s-si es por lo del cobro yo-yo estaba bromeando, no te voy a cobrar, de verdad quie- comenzó a explicar Víctor solo para ser interrumpido de nuevo. 

\- No, es que… he decidido que no participaré en el Grand Prix Final de este año… 

 - ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?! - preguntó el campeón cada vez más desesperado - Si es por lo del año pasado no te preocupes, ¡Tienes talen- 

\- ¡No es eso! - volvió a interrumpir - ¡¡De verdad quiero participar y quiero que seas mi entrenador, pero no puedo!! - gritó el japonés y de pronto cayó de rodillas, el libro resbalando de sus manos y haciendo un ruido sordo en el estrecho corredor, Víctor de inmediato se agachó frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros y eso pareció romper más al patinador asiático, quien finalmente abrazó al ruso por los hombros y rompió en llanto, mientras susurraba entrecortadamente. 

\- No puedo… no puedo… 

Víctor solamente lo dejó apoyarse en él, mientras Makkachin se acercaba por el otro lado y lamia el rostro del hombre en lágrimas. Aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no podía dejarle, por lo que sin separarse del abrazo se puso de pie cargando a Yuuri con él y sin pensarlo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Aún no tenía nada desempacado y el único mueble era el futon entre las cajas, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era el momento de entrar al cuarto del otro hombre. Víctor no quería aprovecharse de la situación y husmear en un cuarto ajeno, por lo que sin otra alternativa trato de recostar a Yuuri en el futon, pero el agarre que este tenía sobre su cuello era muy fuerte, por lo que sin otra opción el campeón se recostó junto al pelinegro, donde luego de varios minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, el caniche recostado a su lado. 

Continuará…

 ----

*Blini: Una especie de tortita a base de harina, huevos, leche y levadura, común en la comida rusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún hay varias cosas que iré explicando conforme avancen los capítulos, por lo que no se desesperen si algo queda confuso, aunque trate de hacerlo lo mas sencillo posible aún hay cosas que van a desvelarse conforme avance la trama.
> 
> Como siempre, estoy tratando de que se adecue a la trama original, pero hay cosas que irremediablemente salen del canon.
> 
> Bueno, por hoy es todo, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana si es que mi musa no me abandona :)


	4. La llegada del tigre ruso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa, estas pasadas semanas estuve enferma y no tuve oportunidad de escribir mucho, por lo que no pude actualizar hasta ahora.
> 
> Espero que no vuelva a suceder, ya que no me gusta dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones. Como disculpa, traté de que este episodio fuera un poco más largo.
> 
> De nuevo agradezco a mis sis y beta por apoyarme, sus ideas y porras ayudaron mucho para que este capitulo no se atrasara más. Un abrazo sis :)
> 
> Sin más, aquí esta el nuevo episodio, que lo disfruten.

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 4: La llegada del tigre ruso

La mañana recibió a Yuuri envuelto en una calidez reconfortante y por inercia escondió su rostro entre los pliegues de la sábana que lo cubría mientras un ronroneo involuntario escapaba de su garganta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz y por unos breves instantes, se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad, relajando su cuerpo cansado antes de que la consciencia lo despertara por completo y lo hiciera saltar.

De inmediato miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar como el cuarto de los banquetes, la habitación se encontraba justo como la había dejado el día anterior, llena de cajas sin desempacar; sin embargo, lo diferente era que en medio de todas ellas se encontraba el futón donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba dormido, y al parecer,no estaba solo.

A su lado, con el cuerpo fuera del futón se encontraba Víctor Nikiforov profundamente dormido, cubierto solamente con una delgada sábana como su único refugio contra el frio.

Yuuri lo miró por varios minutos. Tras su crisis la noche pasada, se encontraba más calmado y centrado. No era raro que sufriera de pequeños ataques de ansiedad de vez en cuando, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno tan severo como el que lo había atacado en la puerta de su habitación.

Mirando el rostro tranquilo del ruso, Yuuri pensó que tal vez había exagerado las cosas, pero cuando la ansiedad se apoderaba de él le era imposible pensar con racionalidad. Era como si cientos de voces aparecieran en su cabeza llenándolo de miedo e inseguridad, las mismas ideas dando vueltas en su mente, haciéndolo sudar e hiperventilar.

Pero en esos momentos, con la mente más despejada, Yuuri podía al fin pensar la situación en la que se encontraba. El día anterior había estado lleno de diferentes emociones, tanto buenas como malas y en conjunto, no era de extrañar que hubiera explotado.

Aún no podía creer que Víctor estuviera en Hasetsu, que lo tuviera frente a él. El hecho de poder hablar e interactuar con su ídolo era un sueño que jamás pensó tener, pero era verdad. Sin pensarlo, extendió su mano hacía el apacible rostro de éste mientras dormía, pero se detuvo a solo centímetros de poder tocarlo.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie lentamente antes de salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido, tenía mucho que pensar. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Víctor, que aunque le encantaría tomar su ofrecimiento simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Realmente pensaba en que no quería hacerle perder el tiempo entrenándolo cuando no podía ni siquiera patinar por largos periodos en su estado actual, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad única que el destino le estaba otorgando.

¿Cuánta gente podía decir que había entrenado bajo la tutela de Víctor Nikiforov?

Quizás... quizás podía hablar con él, convencerlo a que regresara el próximo año, cuando tuviera la condición física necesaria para poder entrenar con él. Por más que lo pensaba ésta era la única idea que se le ocurría.

" _Quizás solo te está usando como una excusa para tomarse unas vacaciones_ "

Yuuri se paró en seco, ese pensamiento había cruzado ya un par de veces en las pocas horas que tenía el ruso de haber llegado y aunque la noche anterior esta idea había contribuido a su ataque, ahora la misma no le afectaba tanto.

"¿Y qué más da si es cierto?" – pensó.No había nada que pudiera hacer si Víctor estaba con él solo como una excusa, pero si de verdad deseaba ser su entrenador… nada le impedía aprovecharse de la situación y aprender todo lo que su condición le permitiera.

Tras avanzar unos metros, se encontró frente a su habitación, a sus sus pies estaba el libro que había decidido leer la noche pasada. Aún era temprano en la madrugada pero el sueño lo había abandonado por completo, por lo que decidió que debía aprovechar el tiempo y tras recogerlo se adentró a su habitación, decidido a encontrar las respuestas que no pudo buscar la noche anterior.

\---

Víctor siempre había sido una persona madrugadora, por lo que se extrañó al abrir los ojos y ver que ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. Con un fuerte bostezo se estiró, solo para recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. De inmediato buscó al otro patinador solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba durmiendo solo, ni siquiera Makkachin estaba con él.

El silencio de la habitación le dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Obviamente había algo que Yuuri no le estaba diciendo, algo que le había provocado un ataque de ansiedad, por lo que estaba seguro que debía de ser grave.

Escucharlo decir que no podía aceptar a Víctor como su entrenador había sido un fuerte golpe. Luego de meses de pensar y volver a pensar en el japonés durante meses tras el banquete, a veces con afecto y otras con algo de ira, al fin había recibido la señal que tanto esperaba... o eso pensó.

Venir a Japón había sido en parte por determinación y en parte por locura. La idea de ayudar a alguien como Yuuri, quien le había pedido vehementemente que fuera su entrenador luego de una presentación desastrosa en el Grand Prix, era algo que había tenido por semanas luego de esa noche, pero cuando el japonés desapareció de las competencias, pensó que solo había sido una petición vacía y ya casi había abandonado la idea cuando el video apareció.

Suspirando, el ruso sacudió la cabeza, lo pasado estaba en el pasado, ya había dado el primer paso y no podía echarse para atrás. Había sido escalofriante dejar la pista como competidor pero no lo lamentaba, Víctor sabía que necesitaba este cambio, que necesitaba separarse de las competencias por un tiempo y no podía evitar ver esta situación como una señal. Ahora solo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él y convencerle de aceptarlo como su entrenador.

Con la nueva determinación en su mente, comenzó a sacar ropa de su maleta para darse un baño y comenzar el nuevo día.

\---

"...Ok... esto no era lo que había imaginado... “pensó Yuuri al leer por tercera vez el párrafo del libro. Pero por más que lo leyera no había forma que se pudiera interpretar de otra forma.

" _Los Omegas poseen un sonido equivalente a la 'voz Alfa' y se trata de un sonido, por lo general involuntario, el cual pueden emitir en situaciones de confusión, estrés o miedo. Este sonido es un tipo de llamado para conseguir la protección o ayuda de su Alfa._

_Este sonido tiende a ser emitido con más frecuencia durante el embarazo y es un llamado que el Omega realiza para buscar el confort de su pareja o cuando el Omega de encuentra satisfecho y necesita que su Alpha le ofrezca cariño. En el caso de un Omega que pierda o no tenga pareja durante esta etapa, buscará la protección y confort de otra potencial pareja…_ "

Con un suspiro Yuuri cerró el libro y se recargó en la pared. No había duda que, debido a que no tenía ni idea de quién era el padre de su hijo, el Omega en Yuuri había decidido que Víctor era el indicado para ser su reemplazo.

Un rubor invadió sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se posaron en el único poster de Víctor que no había retirado de la pared y sintió la necesidad de ronronear. Esto complicaba un poco las cosas. Yuuri sabía que sentía cariño por el otro patinador, quien desde siempre había sido una persona importante para él, dictando muchas de sus decisiones durante su vida, por lo que no era extraño que su lado Omega lo considerara como la pareja perfecta.

Yuuri siempre lo vio sólo como un sueño lejano y el omega dentro de él lo comprendía, pero ahora teniéndolo ahí enfrente, ese lado suyo había decidido que ya había esperado suficiente e inconscientemente estaba tratando de atraerlo.

Esto no era lo que esperaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, mucho menos durante su embarazo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería hablar primero con Víctor y aclarar las cosas para así poder evitar futuras confusiones.

Con la decisión tomada, Yuuri se dio una ducha y salió en busca del ruso.

\---

Víctor se encontraba en el comedor de la casa cuando Yuuri apareció, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que el ruso saludara con su típica sonrisa

\- Buenos días, Yuuri

\- Buenos días, Víctor - respondió el japonés antes de ver entrar a su madre con una bandeja de  platos - buenos días mamá.

\- Buenos días hijo - saludó Hiroko con una gran sonrisa  - ¿Dormiste bien?  Aquí les dejo la comida - indicó la mujer antes de dejar los alimentos en la mesa, un plato frente a cada uno de ellos.

\- Wow… se ve delicioso - comentó Víctor antes de agradecer a Hiroko y comenzar a comer, Yuuri lo miró unos momentos antes de tomar los palillos y comenzar por su cuenta.

El ruso miraba de reojo a Yuuri, aún no comprendía el porqué de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro que presionar al otro no era la forma indicada para que se abriera con él, por lo que decidió no tocar el tema de inmediato, por su parte el pelinegro no sabía muy bien como iniciar la conversación, sabía que tenía que tratar el tema, pero se sentía realmente incómodo. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien a quien has admirado toda tu vida que fuiste un estúpido que por una borrachera quedó embarazado? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba todo el suceso, la noche del banquete era un enorme agujero negro en la mente del japonés, un agujero lleno de imágenes aleatorias y sonidos confusos.

Tras unos minutos más, Yuuri decidió que no podía seguir en silencio.

\- Víctor… - comenzó y cuando tuvo la atención del otro continuó - …quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó anoche…

\- No Yuuri, no te preocupes - interrumpió el ruso - creo que fui demasiado rápido, creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos a platicar sobre todo el asunto con calma.

El japonés asintió.De verdad que necesitaban hablar, pero aunque su hogar era su refugio, sabía que esta conversación sería mejor tenerla en un lugar más apacible.

\---

\- Really, ninja?! - gritó Víctor con emoción tras escuchar la historia sobre el castillo que coronaba la ciudad de Hasetsu. Tras el almuerzo ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería que Yuuri le diera un tour por la ciudad, mostrándole los lugares más interesantes y donde solía entrenar.

Yuuri aún no había encontrado el momento indicado para hablar con Víctor y al paso que iba, estaba seguro que no podría tocar el tema ese día, tras visitar el templo y dar un paseo por la playa, el castillo había sido su siguiente destino antes de cerrar el día con la pista de patinaje y durante todo el camino no había logrado encontrar como tocar el tema.

Tras tomar una foto para su Instagram, Víctor y Yuuri continuaron su camino platicando sobre la ciudad.

El ruso estaba fascinado. Debido a su carrera había visitado muchos lugares pero pocos le recordaban tanto a su hogar en San Petersburgo como esta pequeña ciudad costera, desde el sonido de las gaviotas hasta el olor del mar. Por momentos su mente olvidaba todo y se encontraba en paz.

Tras otra caminata, esta vez más corta, Yuuri y Víctor llegaron a la pista de patinaje, donde inmediatamente el ruso se presentó como el nuevo entrenador de Yuuri, algo que dejó a la familia Nishigori boquiabiertos. Tras las presentaciones correspondientes y por insistencia de las trillizas, Yuuko y las niñas guiaron a Víctor en un recorrido por las instalaciones. Mientras tanto Yuuri y Takeshi salieron de las instalaciones y se sentaron en las escaleras.

\- ¿De verdad va a ser tu entrenador? - pregunto Takeshi mientras miraba de reojo a Yuuri, él, al igual que todas las personas cercanas al patinador, sabían que debido a su condición le iba a ser imposible el poder patinar esta temporada, pero por la actitud de Víctor era claro que aún no estaba enterado de nada.

\- No lo sé… - contestó con franqueza el patinador, antes de continuar con nerviosismo - Aún no he podido hablar con él acerca de… ello.

\- ¿Por qué? No puedes quedarte callado por mucho más tiempo - Takeshi puso una mano en el hombro del menor y Yuuri suspiró antes de mirar al cielo.

\- La verdad es que tengo miedo… nunca pensé tener esta oportunidad, es decir ¡Es Víctor Nikiforov! Nunca imaginé poder hablar con él, menos tenerlo viviendo en mi casa y ahora, de la noche a la mañana está frente a mi diciendo que será mi entrenador justo la temporada que no puedo participar… tengo miedo de que cuando se entere del bebé jamás vuelva a verlo… - contestó Yuuri sintiéndose confundido y atrapado

Yuuri guardó silencio mientras observaba un grupo de gaviotas volar hacia la bahía, Takeshi entendía a su amigo, tras conocerlo por más de una década sabía a la perfección lo tener a Víctor a su lado significaba para su amigo, pero también sabía que lo mejor para el patinador era hablar con la verdad.

\- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó al final el mayor mirando de frente a su amigo,  Yuuri sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y bajando la cabeza, contestó - Sé que no puedo hacerle perder el tiempo quedándose como mi entrenador cuando ni siquiera voy a estar en la temporada, pero no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad de aprender de él.

Con una mano en su hombro, Takeshi le sonrió a Yuuri, antes de levantarse y extenderle una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie - Decidas lo que decidas Yuuri, sabes que los Nishigori siempre estaremos contigo.

Yuuri sonrió y aceptó la ayuda, devolviendo la sonrisa. Aún no sabía cuándo tocaría el tema, pero de momento aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera con su ídolo.

 --

 - ¿Hasetsu Castle?... ¿Acaso quiere volverse ninja? - preguntó Yuri Plisetsky mirando la fotografía que acababa de subir Víctor a su Instagram. No podía creer que el mejor patinador del mundo hubiera dejado su carrera a un lado solo para ir a entrenar a un niño llorón.

Ciertamente no quería creer que hubiera olvidado su promesa, aún y cuando todos los conocidos cercanos “del gran Victor Nikiforov” sabían que el campeón era realmente olvidadizo.

Yuri estaba enojado, ¿Cómo podía Víctor abandonarlo en un momento tan crítico como éste? Justo en el año en que al fin tendría su debut como sénior y por el cual había trabajado sin descanso, Víctor había roto su promesa y había abandonado todo en Rusia para ser el entrenador de ese estúpido cerdo.

Yuri sabía de dónde había salido la idea, olvidar el banquete del año pasado era prácticamente imposible cuando había sido humillado en la pista de baile por un perdedor completamente borracho. Si así bailaba con más de dieciséis copas de champagne y media botella de Brut, no quería ni imaginarse como hubiera barrido el piso con él si hubiera estado sobrio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Yuri envió todos los pensamientos del pasado a lo más oscuro de su mente, éste no era el momento para estar preocupado por eso, lo importante en este momento era ir a Japón y traer a Víctor arrastrando de vuelta a Rusia.

\- Ya verás Víctor… - susurró Yuri antes de agarrar una revista y arrojarla con furia a la pared.

\---

Al final, Yuuri no pudo tocar el tema ese día… ni el siguiente, luego de que Víctor subiera la foto del castillo, decenas de reporteros y fanáticos  había llegado tanto a las aguas termales como a la pista de hielo. El restaurante y las aguas termales jamás estuvieron tan ajetreadas y Yuuri se vio inundado de quehaceres.

Por su parte Víctor estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraban fuera del resort y de la pista, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tener gente a su alrededor no esperó ver tanta en una ciudad tan tranquila como lo era Hasetsu.

El ruso levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo cuando vio pasar la silueta de Yuuri cargando un montón de toallas seguido muy de cerca por Mari, quien llevaba consigo varías bolsas, solo para pasar de vuelta con más bultos.

Durante los días tras su primera visita a la pista Víctor no había tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con Yuuri, debido a que la familia estaba completamente sobrecargada de trabajo- El ruso sabía que principalmente se debía a su presencia en recinto, por lo que había decidido dejar que Yuuri apoyara a su familia hasta que pudieran contratar a algún ayudante.

Durante esos días Víctor había estado planeando las posibles rutinas que podrían ser convenientes para el japonés. El tema del ataque de ansiedad no se había vuelto a tocar y Víctor prácticamente lo había olvidado. El único momento donde podía sentarse a hablar con su pupilo eran las noches, cuando las aguas termales cerraban sus puertas, pero el japonés por lo general se encontraba increíblemente cansado, por lo que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de discutir sus horarios de entrenamiento y si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, Víctor comenzaba a desesperarse un poco: ya había pasado casi una semana desde su recorrido por la ciudad y aún no había ningún avance.

Lo único que habían podido discutir era que Yuuri necesitaba volver a su peso ideal antes de siquiera pensar en practicar en el hielo. Yuuri lo había mirado con una expresión que no pudo descifrar antes de asentir.

Sin embargo en los días siguientes Víctor no estaba seguro que el japonés pudiera lograr bajar de peso. Con lo ajetreado del trabajo en las aguas termales Yuuri no había hecho mucho ejercicio, salvo las pocas tardes que podía escaparse al estudio de Minako para practicar ballet, por lo que veía poca diferencia en la figura del patinador.

Víctor quería pensar que de verdad Yuuri estaba agotado por ayudar en su casa todo el día, pero lo que lo veía hacer era ligero en comparación a lo que hacían Mari o Hiroko. Se supone que Yuuri era el deportista de la familia y sin embargo era a quien veía más agotado tras un día de trabajo que dejaba a las mujeres, quienes realizaban labores más pesadas, aún con energía para convivir, mientras que el pelinegro muchas veces terminaba dormido recargado en una mesa o pared.

Pero verlo así llenaba al ruso de dudas… ¿De verdad Yuuri se estaba esforzando por su carrera?  ¿Cómo era posible que tras hacer tan poco estuviera tan cansado? Así jamás lograría bajar el peso necesario para poder patinar.

¿No estaría fingiendo?

Víctor sacudió su cabeza y retomó su revista, solo para bajarla de nuevo al ver pasar de nueva cuenta a Yuuri, quien llevaba en una manouna cubeta con productos de limpieza mientras la otra la recargaba en su estómago.

Esa era otra cosa que había notado, el gesto constante que Yuuri tenía de tocarse el abdomen.

Desde su primer día lo había notado, pero en un principio pensó que era debido a la vergüenza de haber descuidado su físico que le hacía poner una mano sobre su inflamado abdomen, como quien lo protege de la mirada de los demás, pero con el paso de los días pudo notar que el movimiento era algo casi inconsciente. Una mano haciendo cualquier cosa, escribiendo, limpiando, usando el celular mientras que la otra irremediablemente se recargaba específicamente en esa parte de su cuerpo y en ocasiones hasta lo acariciaba.

En una ocasión Víctor salió rumbo al comedor, solo para toparse a Hiroko tapando con una sábana a un Yuuri dormido, quien se encontraba recostado junto a una mesa del comedor del restaurante. La mujer susurró algo en el oído de hijo, le dio un beso en la frente y justo antes de ponerse de pies recargo su mano en el estómago del patinador.

Luego la mujer se giró, miró a Víctor, le dijo algo en japonés que el ruso no pudo entender y luego salió rumbo a la cocina.

Víctor no lo podía entender bien, pero sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. La temporada estaba a pocos meses de distancia y necesitaba que Yuuri estuviera en forma para poder comenzar a entrenar. Y sin embargo sentía que no había nada de avance por él.

El campeón estuvo tentado a tratar de hablar con la familia, pero ninguno de ellos hablaban un inglés fluido, luego pensó en Yuuko y Minako, pero una parte dentro de él le decía que no debía meter a personas ajenas en esta discusión.

Con un nuevo suspiro Víctor retomó la revista de patinaje, estaba decidido a platicar con Yuuri al día siguiente, ya era momento de aclarar esta situación.

\---

Yuuri entró a su habitación, aún era temprano y ya había acabado con las labores del día, por lo que decidió tomar una ducha rápida.

Las gotas de agua resbalando por su espalda relajaron su cuerpo mientras su mente corría a kilómetros por hora. El patinador sin importar lo que hiciera no podía callar la voz en su cabeza que lo reprendía en todo momento.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde su ataque de ansiedad y aún no había hablado con Víctor. De verdad iba a hacerlo ese día, pero nunca pudo encontrar el momento adecuado, luego al día siguiente una avalancha de gente había invadido su hogar, llenándolo de clientes y reporteros.

Y el trabajo se había triplicado. Y si bien era cierto que había mucho más trabajo no era algo que su familia no pudiera atender y sin embargo su lado cobarde había visto la oportunidad de aplazar más la inevitable plática y se había prendido a ella como polilla a un faro.

Víctor no había insistido en el tema y lo poco que habían platicado era sobre los saltos y combinaciones que Yuuri podía realizar y las posibles rutinas. Yuuri no quería engañar de esta manera al ruso, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente de hablar con él.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un punto muerto, donde no podía ni avanzar ni retroceder. Y la situación estaba destrozándole por dentro.

Las voces en su cabeza seguían intentando colarse en su vida y la culpa que sentía no ayudaba, sin embargo, trataba de mantenerlas a raya a fuerza de cansancio, agotando su cuerpo con trabajo repetitivo al grado que a veces se quedaba dormido en los lugares menos esperados.

Durante las pocas tardes que tuvo fuerzas para salir había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con Minako. En un principio la bailarina había estado de acuerdo en que Yuuri tomara algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar con Víctor, pero mientras los días pasaban la mujer le había comenzado a insistir que debía aclarar las cosas de una buena vez con el ruso.

Si de verdad estaba en Japón por el bien de la carrera de Yuuri el hombre encontraría la manera de llegar a algún acuerdo y si lo de ser su entrenador solo era una excusa para tomarse un descanso, al menos ya no se estaría preocupando en vano.

Mari le había dicho algo similar, recordándole que estaba a pocos días de la visita mensual con el médico y que había la posibilidad que, con tanto periodista en la ciudad, alguno lo viera en la clínica o con su libreta de salud materno-infantil y Víctor se enterara por un tercero sobre el embarazo.

Debido a que la gente de Hasetsu era en su mayoría gente mayor con poco o nulo interés en los chismes, la noticia de su embarazo seguía siendo un asunto relativamente privado y como Yuuri rara vez salía al centro de la ciudad ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de usar el llavero materno que le había dado su médico, pero ahora con Víctor en su hogar había la posibilidad que alguien se enterara e hiciera alguna pregunta al ruso quien irremediablemente juntaría cabos.

De hecho habían tenido suerte de que nadie hubiera sacado el tema aún, aunque lo atribuían a que la mayoría de los reporteros estaban enfocados en Víctor, dejando a Yuuri en un segundo plano.

Mari estaba segura que lo peor que podía pasar era que Víctor se enterara de la situación debido a un reportero y Yuuri estaba de acuerdo, por lo que tras acabar su baño y vestido ya en su pijama, salió hacía la habitación de Víctor, tocando el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención.

El ruso levantó su vista y sonrió al ver a Yuuri, era raro que el japonés viniera a su cuarto.

-Oh Yuuri!¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto y de nuevo le pareció ver esa mirada indescifrable en el otro antes de que una sonrisa la ocultara.

\- Víctor, estaba pensando que el día de mañana deberíamos ir a la pista, hay algunas cosas que debemos platicar y la casa está siempre llena de gente.

El campeón supo de inmediato que Yuuri por fin había decidido tocar el tema de su carrera, por lo que de inmediato aceptó, ya era tiempo de aclarar todo.

\---

El día siguiente despuntó con un sol radiante y para el medio día Víctor y Yuuri estaban listos para ir a la pista, sin embargo justo antes de salir Hiroko pidió un favor a su hijo, por lo que el japonés, a su vez le pidió a Víctor adelantarse mientras él ayudaba a su madre, lo cual no debería tomarle más de media hora.

El ruso inicialmente iba a esperarlo, pero al final decidió adelantarse, al fin el otro patinador había decidido hablar y Víctor no pensaba presionarlo.

En los días que había estado en Hasetsu había quedado claro que a pesar de lo talentoso que era Yuuri, el pobre sufría de ataques de ansiedad y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que el otro sufriera uno.

Víctor consideró que esta era una oportunidad para poder patinar un rato a sus anchas.

\---

Yuri había salido de la estación solo para toparse con una enorme escultura sumamente horrible… y extremadamente genial, de inmediato le tomó una foto pero se detuvo antes de subirla a sus redes. Este viaje había sido a las espaldas de Yakov y lo que menos necesitabaera una llamada de su entrenador obligándolo a regresar.

Sin embargo esa convicción se vio rota cuando no pudo evitar subir la fotografía de su nueva camiseta, era demasiado genial como para permanecer fuera de la red.

La llamada fue inevitable y para cuando Yuri se vio frente a un puente gritando por Víctor ya se encontraba cansado, enojado y listo para patear todo lo que hubiera enfrente. La ayuda del pescador y posteriormente la cantidad de gente frente al edificio ayudaron al joven patinador a encontrar su destino. Sin importarle la multitud, el rubio se aproximó a la puerta arrastrando su maleta.

De pronto escuchó la voz de una de las niñas que cuidaba la puerta gritar algo en japonés que no pudo entender y con el humor que ya tenía no dudo en girarse completamente enojado, nadie le iba impedir ver a Víctor.

\- ¡¿Haa?!

\- ¡¡Yuri Plisetsky!! - gritaron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien no esperaba que unas niñas tan pequeñas lo reconocieran.

\- Víctor está dentro, ¿Cierto? - preguntó muy molesto en inglés  sin esperar una respuesta, pero se sorprendió cuando las niñas de inmediato asintieron y le dieron el paso en un inglés con un acento marcado.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta hacía la puerta una figura pasó a su lado como bólido, solo para detenerse en la puerta para tomar aire.

\- ¡Al fin llegué, que cansancio…!

-Yuuri - escuchó susurrar a las niñas, por lo que las saludó.

\- Hola, oigan, Víctor ya está dentro, ¿Cierto? Al fin hablaremos de la competencia… - luego se giró a la puerta y continuó - ...ahhh espero que todo salga bien.

Pero al momento de abrir las puertas sintió un fuerte golpe en la región baja de la espalda que lo proyectó girando por el piso hasta la recepción, donde se golpeó la cabeza.

Lo último que sintió el japonés antes de caer desmayado frente a las puertas de cristal fue un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡¡Yuuri!! - gritó Lutz corriendo hacía el pelinegro mientras que Axel corría hacia las oficinas, buscando a sus padres y Loop cerraba las puertas y activaba el botón para bajar la cortina de metal.

Mientras, Yuri veía la escena sin creerlo, ni siquiera lo había pateado fuerte, pero el otro patinador había caído como un costal de patatas. Poco a poco se acercó a tratar de ayudar a la pequeña cuando algo rojo lo detuvo en seco. Una cortada encima de la ceja izquierda había empezado a sangrar lentamente.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! - escucho Yuri solo para girarse hacía un costado y ve la figura de un hombre corpulento correr hacía el pelinegro, por inercia dio varios pasos para atrás, pegando su cuerpo a las puertas. De pronto un segundo grito más desgarrador resonó por la recepción.

\- ¡¡Oh por Dios, Yuuri-kun!! - del otro costado de la recepción salió una mujer completamente asustada y justo detrás de ella Yuri por fin pudo ver a la persona que había estado buscando, pero el hombre peli plateadoni siquiera lo había visto, y junto con la otra mujer se habían arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte del Yuuri japonés.

Yuri no podía dejar de ver al hombre inconsciente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que esa costumbre de patear todo le traería problemas en un futuro, pero no pensó que en verdad fuera a suceder.

Mientras tanto Víctor al fin había notado al rubio y por un momento un sentimiento de profunda ira apretó su corazón, el campeón sabía la mala costumbre que tenía el adolescente de patear cualquier cosa, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de patear a una persona. Sin embargo, cuando el mayor vio la expresión del joven esa ira se convirtió en pena. Se notaba que el rubio estaba aterrado por lo que había hecho y juzgarlo no ayudaría de nada.

Mientras los rusos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Yuuko estaba aterrada, Yuuri tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo por lo que el riesgo para el bebé aunque no era tan grave como en el último trimestre era algo preocupante. Una parte le decía que no debía mover al joven, pero otra le gritaba que tenía que llevarlo de inmediato a la clínica y fue esta parte la que ganó la batalla.

Con toda la gente en la entrada principal le iba a ser imposible salir por ahí, además de que no podía dejar la pista abandonada sin cerrarla por completo antes, por lo que tras una breve conversación con su esposo se decidió que el hombre se quedaría en las instalaciones junto con las niñas para terminar de cerrarlas y ella ayudada por Víctor sacarían a Yuuri por la puerta trasera y lo llevarían al hospital en la camioneta propiedad de la pista.

\- Víctor, necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que llevar a Yuuri al hospital - el ruso escuchó con atención las indicaciones y luego con mucho cuidado lo levantó. Antes de seguir a Yuuko, Víctor se giró y llamó a Yuri para que lo siguiera. Definitivamente no podía dejar solo al chico en la pista de hielo.

Aún asustado y confuso, Yuri solo pudo asentir y dejando su maleta al cuidado de una de las niñas siguió rápidamente a Víctor y a la mujer hacia la puerta de atrás.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Yuuko los guió hacía una minivan y tras asegurarse que los tres subieran en la parte trasera, ella subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó.

En la parte de atrás, Víctor cuidaba que Yuuri no se moviera mucho mientras hablaba en susurros con Yuri, el rubio seguía algo asustado, estaba seguro que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte y no entendía porque se había desmayado.

\---

El sonido del celular distrajo a Mari de su conversación. Apenas tenía unos minutos de haberse sentado a comer junto con Minako, quien tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado a Yutopia. Un enorme plato de sashimi de calamar frente a ellas cuando entró la llamada, el nombre en la pantalla era el de Yuuko Nishigori.

\- ¿Diga? - contestó Mari solo para escuchar la voz entrecortada y asustada explicar la situación. La Omega sintió helar su sangre y luego un enorme instinto sobre protector se apoderó de ella cuando escuchó lo sucedido, Yuuri había sufrido un accidente y estaba inconsciente, ella junto con Víctor estaban llevandolo a la clínica más cercana.

Prometiendo encontrarse con ellos en la clínica, Mari colgó y poniéndose de pie buscó a sus padres, Minako tras ella habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación.

La bailarina se ofreció a llevar a Mari en su coche y ella aceptó, estaba demasiado nerviosa para conducir con calma, sus instintos la estaban volviendo loca, necesitaba llegar con su hermano menor lo más pronto posible.

Fueron pocos pero estresantes los minutos que las dos mujeres tardaron en llegar, pero cuando al fin estuvieron en la entrada, Mari bajó antes de que el coche se detuviera por completo, sus pies corriendo a una velocidad que pocas veces usaba. Una parte de ella estaba segura que era debido a la adrenalina se había apoderado ella, otra gruñía diciendo que eran sus instintos de omega buscando proteger a su hermano y su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Un nuevo gruñido, esta vez entremezclado con angustia salió de Mari cuando al abrirse las puertas pudo detectar el olor a sangre mezclada con el típico aroma de su hermano.

Para cuando Minako entró a la clínica, solamente quedaban en la sala de espera Víctor y… ¿Era ese Yuri Plisetsky?

Ambos patinadores estaban de pie, el rubio recargado en una pared con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, el peli plateado estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

Fue en uno de esos giros cuando al fin pudo ver la silueta de Minako y de inmediato se adelantó hacia ella.

\- Minako - saludó con algo de desesperación. Victor estaba desesperado. Todo había pasado tan rápido y al mismo tiempo sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta desde que entraron a la clínica.

En un momento estaba patinando, platicando con Yuuko amenamente y al siguiente un grito desesperado llegó hasta sus oídos. De inmediato Yuuko le había alcanzado sus cubre cuchillas y tras cubrir sus patines, salieron apuradamente hacía la recepción solo para toparse con una escena que le dejaría en shock. Víctor no recordaba alguna vez anterior en la que se hubiera cambiado de calzado en tiempo record.

En el piso, inconsciente y sangrando, estaba Yuuri, a su lado estaba Takeshi, buscando su pulso, mientras las niñas se lo rodeaban. De inmediato corrió hacía él y se arrodilló, limpiando con su manga la sangre de la cortada sobre la ceja.

Una de las niñas explicó de nuevo la situación, por suerte en inglés, por lo que supo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos subieron hasta Yuri, estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero al mismo tiempo y más prominentemente sentía una furia hacia el rubio, misma que duró poco, podía ver lo arrepentido y asustado que estaba.

Lo siguiente fue el viaje más largo que jamás vivió y cuando al fin entraron por las puertas de la clínica un grupo de enfermeros se llevaron a Yuuri en una camilla con Yuuko detrás de ellos explicando todo en un japonés demasiado rápido para poder entenderlo.

Por un momento, ninguno supo que hacer, en un principio intentaron hablar con la mujer en la recepción, pero ella no sabía inglés, por lo que tras varios minutos de intentos infructuosos, la empelada completamente frustrada les indicó la zona de espera entre señas. Pocos minutos después las puerta hacia la calle se abrieron de nuevo y la figura de Mari pasó como bólido hacía la sala de emergencias, como si una fuerza superior la guiara. Ambos patinadores rusos se quedaron atónitos y no fue sino hasta que llego Minako que Víctor sintió algo parecido al alivio. Aún no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero la recién llegada hablaba un inglés perfecto, justo lo que necesitaban para dar pies y cabeza a la situación.

\- Víctor - saludó de vuelta Minako antes de presentarse con el adolescente, luego escuchó una versión más completa de lo sucedido.

\- Oh por Dios… esto podría ser grave - comentó recargando su mano en su frente.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Yuri sin poder contenerse, aunque tenía miedo de lo que su patada podía haber provocado, el otro Yuuri era un deportista, un patinador además, sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados a las caídas.

Minako miró al chico para luego ver al otro hombre presente, ambos lucían confundidos y asustados, por lo que la mujer tomó una decisión. Solo esperaba que Yuuri no se enojara con ella.

Con un suspiro cansado, la mujer les pidió que la siguieran y los tres abandonaron la recepción antes de que algún reportero apareciera. Por lo que tenía entendido cuando sucedió el accidente había un montón de fans en la entrada y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún reportero se enterara y diera con la clínica.

Minako se acercó con la recepcionista y en pocas palabras le explicó la situación, de cómo el paciente que acababa de entrar y los dos extranjeros con ella eran deportistas famosos y sin dudas pronto algún reportero podía llegar, por lo que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para platicar y evitar a la prensa. La mujer amablemente les indicó una sala tras prometer que evitaría prohibiría el acceso a los medios. Pronto los tres se estuvieron en la habitación y luego de tomar asiento Minako pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo levemente antes de ver a los patinadores. Dios, no quería hacer esto, Yuuri debió ser quien tocara el tema, pero Minako sabía que el pelinegro no había estado listo y ahora la responsabilidad había caído sobre ella.

Víctor miró a la mujer expectante, no comprendía de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por la actitud de la mujer sabía que no era un tema sencillo.

\- Antes que nada… necesito saber que tanto conocen sobre los alphas y omegas.

Tanto Yuri como Víctor parpadearon algo confundidos, el súbito cambio de tema los había sorprendido.

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto Víctor antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer.

\- Es importante, no sé cómo se maneje el tema en Rusia, por lo que necesito saber que tanto conocen del tema.

Esta vez fue Yuri el que contestó con aires de superioridad - Fue una clase de humanos raros que existieron hace siglos con varias capacidades superiores a la gente normal.

Minako asintió, la explicación era sencilla y había muchas otras cosas que se podían decir del tema, pero al menos sabía que los rusos tenían una comprensión básica del tema.

\- Bien, no sé cómo más tocar el tema, así que lo diré de golpe, tanto Mari como Yuuri nacieron con el gen omega activo.

Ambos rusos estaban sorprendidos. Como todas las personas sabían que había ocasiones en las que algunos humanos nacían con los genes de una de las dos clases antiguas, pero ninguno de los había conocido un caso.

\- No comprendo, en que afecta su condición el golpe que recibió - preguntó Víctor, según lo que les habían dicho en la escuela, salvo algunas características, los alphas y omegas eran prácticamente humanos normales. ¿Cómo el ser omega lo hacía más propenso a salir gravemente lastimado por una caída?

Minako suspiro de nuevo, no sabía cuántas veces había suspirado ese día, pero sabía que no sería la última.

\- Uhg… de verdad que no debería ser yo la que les explique esto, no es mi derecho hacerlo, es algo que Yuuri debió decirte desde hace días… - continuó Minako cerrando los ojos un momento - Le afecta ser Omega, ya que es debido a eso que Yuuri está en esta situación.

\- No entiendo… - comenzó de nuevo Víctor solo para ser interrumpido por Minako, quien con voz fuerte continuó.

\- Yuuri está esperando un hijo.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está, espero que les haya gustado, siempre he pensado que, a pesar de lo divertido que es y lo mucho que ejemplifica su carácter, esa mala costumbre de Yurio de patear todo algún día le iba a traer problemas... como el show nunca lo hizo, una servidora se tomó la libertad de sacarle un susto.
> 
> No lo odio y definitivamente NO va a ser un BashYurio, solo que nuestro bebé aún es joven y se le hace fácil todo.
> 
> Nos veremos pronto
> 
> ¡¡Adios!!


	5. Una conversación necesaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada lamento la tardanza, aunque me gustaría actualizar mas rápido mi trabajo se ha vuelto salvaje y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que espero que este capitulo les guste.
> 
> Como siempre gracias a mi sis Hikaru11 por jalarme las orejas y darme empujones para seguir escribiendo, así como por echarme porras :D 
> 
> También gracias a todos los que han dejado un review o un kudos, ustedes alegran mis días =D
> 
> Sin más, los dejo con el nuevo episodio

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 5: Una conversación necesaria

“Yuuri está esperando un hijo…”

Las palabras resonaron en el silencio de la habitación mientras los dos patinadores rusos procesaban el peso de la información, por su parte, Minako esperaba ansiosa; si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que iba a ser ella la que terminaría contándole a Víctor sobre la condición de Yuuri, habría tomado otra taza de café, o quizás una jarra completa… con vodka.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos nadie dijo nada, hasta que el rubio reaccionó.

\- ¡¿Haa?! ¿Y qué tiene que ver que el cerdo haya embarazado a alguien con el hecho de que no soporte una caída?

Minako se giró a ver al adolescente, quien por un momento se quedó cohibido debido a la gélida mirada que le dirigió.

\- No, no lo entiendes, Yuuri no embarazó a alguien, es él quien está embarazado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mientras Minako trataba de explicarle mejor las cosas a Yuri, Víctor se encontraba en su propio mundo. A diferencia del rubio, él había entendido de inmediato lo que la bailarina había dicho y esta nueva información le daba una nueva perspectiva a toda la situación.

El que el otro chico fuera un omega había sido toda una sorpresa y el campeón no entendía de que manera una información tan inusual como esta no hubiera salido a los medios antes. También estaba completamente desorientado.

Según lo que habían platicado y lo que había descubierto durante el tiempo que lo siguió en redes sociales, Yuuri no se encontraba en una relación con nadie, mucho menos en una que fuera lo suficientemente seria como para que decidiera tener un hijo, por lo que no comprendía cómo había pasado.

\- No sabía que Yuuri estuviera con alguien - habló por fin Víctor, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los otros dos ocupantes de la sala.

\- No lo está - contestó Minako, ella sabía lo mucho que Yuuri estimaba a Víctor y no iba a dejar que el hombre de pelo plateado pensara que élestaba saliendo con alguien cuando en realidad el pelinegro había estado soltero prácticamente toda su vida.

Por su parte, Víctor interpretó la respuesta de la profesora de otro modo. Si Yuuri no estaba con alguien pero estaba embarazado, eso significaba que…

Poniéndose de pie, Víctor miró a la mujer fijamente antes de preguntar con voz llena de tensión.

\- Minako, no me digas que alguien atacó a Yuuri…

La mujer miró a Víctor por un momento sin entender, pero cuando al fin la implicación de la estrella rusa se hizo entendible, Minako se apresuró a contestar.

\- No, no, tranquilo, hasta donde sé el encuentro fue consensual… mira voy a ser franca, Yuuri nos ha hablado muy poco sobre este bebé, por lo que no puedo decirles mucho, pero aún y si supiera algo importante no estoy en posición de explicar nada más, si les conté sobre esto, fue porque necesitaban saber la seriedad de lo que acaba de pasar - comentó acomodándose el cabello con nerviosismo antes de continuar - pero si quieren más respuestas tendrán que hablar directamente con Yuuri.

Tras la explicación de la mujer, Víctor se sintió más calmado, pero solo un poco. Esta noticia cambiaba todo y explicaba mucho. Ahora entendía porque el físico del japonés había cambiado, pero, para que se notara el cambio el otro hombre debería tener ya varios meses de embarazo y Víctor estaba seguro que Yuuri no se encontraba gestando durante el último Grand Prix Final.

Además de esto, Víctor estaba totalmente confundido, él había dejado su carrera para entrenarle, pero en ese estado no había mucho que pudiera hacer, con un bebé en camino iba a ser imposible que el otro participara en esta temporada.

¿Acaso todo había sido en vano? Aún no era demasiado tarde, si regresaba a Rusia y comenzaba a entrenar con ahínco…

Víctor sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar así, si bien era cierto que este descanso de las pistas era para tratar de ayudar a Yuuri, también lo era porque él mismo necesitaba separarse de todo. Su inspiración había desparecido y no tenía caso regresar al hielo sino lo hacía con todo su corazón en ello.

Suspiró, no ganaba nada dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza, lo primero que necesitaba era hablar con Yuuri antes de decidir qué hacer.

De pronto, el sonido de varios pasos y voces al final del pasillo distrajeron al trío del tema. Al parecer la prensa había llegado.

En otro lado del recinto, Yuuri abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba recostado en una habitación desconocida, a su lado estaban Mari y Yuuko platicando con el que pudo reconocer como su médico de cabecera. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado: en un momento se encontraba llegando a la pista con los nervios de punta por la plática que tendría con Víctor y al siguiente estaba abriendo los ojos en lo que ahora podía reconocer como el hospital de Hasetsu.

No sabía cómo, pero por lo que escuchaba al parecer se había caído golpeándose la cabeza, lo que explicaba el dolor que tenía en ese momento y lo poco que recordaba del accidente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Yuuri-kun? - preguntó el médico cuando notó que se encontraba despierto.

\- Me duele la cabeza - contestó tratando de ponerse de sentarse solo para detenerse al sentir la mano de Mari en su pecho, empujándolo de nuevo hacia la cama.

\- No te muevas, el doctor nos dijo que debías permanecer recostado.

Yuuri miró a su hermana antes de que oír al doctor concordar con ella.

\- Así es Yuuri-kun, es mejor que no intentes sentarte aún. Según me cuenta Nishigori-san recibiste una patada en la parte baja de la espalda que te proyectó a una pared, donde te golpeaste de nuevo, esta vez la cabeza.

\- ¿Una patada? - preguntó Yuuri antes de que las palabras penetraran por completo su mente, haciéndolo intentar sentarse de nuevo, solo para volver a ser detenido por su hermana. - ¡El bebé! ¡¿Está bien el bebé?!

\- Tranquilo Yuuri-kun, fue lo primero que examinamos y el bebé se encuentra bien, a pesar que el golpe fue fuerte, tu excelente condición física antes del embarazo y tu condición como omega ayudaron a protegerlo.

Tras oír las palabras del doctor, el pelinegro pudo respirar más tranquilo. Quizás al principio no habría sabido que hacer sobre el bebé pero ahora era parte de su mundo y no quería que le pasara algo antes de nacer.

\- ¿Quién me pateó? - preguntó Yuuri cuando recordó ese detalle y Yuuko fue quien se encargó de ponerlo al día, al parecer Yuri Plisetsky había llegado a Japón y por algún motivo había decidido que patear a Yuuri era la forma idea de saludarlo. El patinador japonés solo podía imaginar el motivo de su llegada y no había duda que tenía que ver con Víctor.

Víctor, tan solo pensar en él, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, aún necesitaba hablarle sobre la situación pero tenía miedo de perderlo, mucho más ahora que el punk ruso había aparecido.

En la mente del japonés no había duda que el rubio había venido al Japón persiguiendo a Víctor. Si tan solo Yuuri pudiera patinar, podría aceptar la oferta de Víctor para ser su entrenador, haciendo que se quedara a su lado, pero ahora con el otro patinador ruso presente, se sentía más inseguro que nunca.

Yuuri regresó de sus pensamientos cuando el médico le indicó que lo dejaría esa noche en observación, solo para asegurarse que no sufriera algún otro malestar y tras despedirse de las mujeres salió para atender a sus demás pacientes.

\- Necesito avisar a mamá y papá - comentó Mari, quien se levantó y tras besar con cuidado la frente de su hermano se disculpó y salió al pasillo para hablar por teléfono, dejando a Yuuri solo con Yuuko.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Víctor? - preguntó el patinador mirando a su mejor amiga

\- Lo dejé en la sala de espera - contestó ella - ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?

Yuuri desvió su mirada, no estaba seguro si quería hablar con Víctor en ese momento pero sabía que no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que aceptó.

Yuuko salió rumbo a la sala de espera solo para verla llena de reporteros, por lo que procurando no ser vista regresó a la habitación, deteniéndose a unos metros de la misma para marcar el número de Minako, por lo que había platicado con Mari, fue ella quien la había traído y estaba segura que la bailarina estaba con los rusos.

\---

El sonido del tono de llamada sobresaltó a todos los presentes en la sala y de inmediato Minako saco su celular del bolsillo notando que la llamada era de Yuuko.

\- Yuuko, ¿está todo bien? - preguntó ansiosa mientras miraba a Victor y Yuri, quienes la observaban con preocupación.

\- Si, Yuuriya despertó y el doctor dice que tanto él como el bebé se encuentran bien, pero lo va a dejar en observación toda la noche. ¿Sigues en el hospital? La sala de espera está llena de reporteros y fans.

\- Si, sigo en el hospital, Víctor y Yuri están conmigo, presentimos que quizás llegaría la prensa por lo que pedimos prestada una habitación vacía antes de que la sala de espera se llenara de gente.

\- Ya veo, bien pensado - felicitó Yuuko mientras se recargaba en una pared, la adrenalina de la situación la había abandonado lentamente y ahora se encontraba completamente agotada, sus emociones la habían dejado exhausta y la tensión que había tenido se había evaporado, dejando a la mujer lista para caer rendida; cerca de ella se encontraba Mari aún conversando con su familia. Si debía adivinar, la mujer se quedaría a pasar la noche.

Desde que la vio llegar como un bólido a la habitación donde Yuuri estaba siendo atendido, sabía que no se le despegaría más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Al parecer había alguna clase de conexión entre ellos que hacía a la mayor sumamente protectora de su hermano. Si debía adivinar tenía algo que ver con que los hermanos eran omegas y que el menor se encontraba en ese estado.

Tan distraída estaba con sus pensamientos que la voz de Minako prácticamente gritó su nombre en el teléfono, regresándola al presente.

\- Disculpa Minako-san, por un momento el cansancio me distrajo. ¿Qué me decías?

La bailarina se había parado de su asiento cuando la otra mujer no le contestaba y ahora se encontraba caminado a lo largo de la pequeña habitación, entendía perfectamente a Yuuko pero por un momento el súbito silencio la había asustado.

\- No te preocupes, te decía que tuve que decirles sobre el bebé - comentó la profesora mirando de reojo a los patinadores quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima, por suerte toda la conversación era en japonés, por lo que se sentía con más libertad para hablar, no que realmente lo necesitara, en esos momentos en lo que menos pensaba era en hablar de cosas privadas.

\- Ya veo… - comentó Yuuko girando su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, la mujer sabía que esa tarde Yuuri le iba a contar a Víctor sobre su embarazo, por esa misma razón le había pedido la noche anterior que apartara la pista para una sesión privada para ellos esa tarde. Nadie se imaginaba que el campeón juvenil se iba a aparecer en el recinto, ni mucho menos la forma en que se presentaría ante Yuuri.

Tras ver a Mari regresar a la habitación, Yuuko decidió que era momento de ir a casa, estaba cansada y seguramente Takeshi y las niñas estaban muy preocupados, con todo el ajetreo del momento no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

\- Minako-san, Yuuri-kun quiere hablar con Víctor… - anunció por teléfono - …y yo debo regresar a casa, no he hablado con Mari-chan pero estoy segura que quedará con Yuuri-kun toda la noche - luego se detuvo unos segundos observando el pasillo antes de preguntar - ¿Creen que puedan evitar a la prensa llegar a la habitación 210?

Minako se encaminó hacia la puerta y tras asomarse por la misma, ubicó unas escaleras cerca, suficientemente lejos del final del pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de espera como para evitar ser vistos.

\- Si, no creo que haya problemas, pero ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Te oyes agotada y no puedo dejar que conduzcas así, deja que lleve a Víctor a la habitación y luego te acompaño a casa.

Yuuko agradeció y luego de unos momentos más colgó, entrando de nuevo a la habitación donde Yuuri platicaba en voz baja con Mari.

\- Minako-san viene con Víctor - anunció, para luego aprovechar para despedirse de su mejor amigo con un abrazo, prometiendo visitarlo en cuanto lo dieran de alta. No tenía caso regresar al hospital si lo más probable es que saliera al día siguiente. Ya más noche enviaría a Takeshi a recoger la camioneta perteneciente a la pista de hielo.

Tanto Yuuri como Mari se despidieron de la mujer, quien salió al pasillo a esperar a los demás.

Por su parte, tras colgar la llamada, Minako explicó brevemente a los rusos el estado de Yuuri, para luego decirle a Víctor que deseaba hablar con él.

La leyenda rusa solo asintió, ya se esperaba algo así. A decir verdad desde la noche anterior había estado preparado para la plática, solo que ahora comprendía que la misma iba a ser mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba.

Los tres salieron con precaución de la sala y caminaron a las escaleras lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible, tras subir dos pisos se encontraron a Yuuko en el pasillo, a unas cuantas puertas del la habitación. Tras saludarse de nuevo Minako se adentró a la habitación, dejando a los patinadores con la otra mujer, quien de nueva cuenta les explicó la situación.

\- Según el doctor, Yuuri se encuentra bien, pero le preocupa un poco el golpe de la cabeza, por lo que decidió dejarlo esta noche.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - preguntó Víctor sin poder contenerse más, Minako solo les había dicho que Yuuri estaba despierto y que se iba a quedar en el hospital toda la noche, pero no había dicho nada del bebé. Desde que el ruso se enteró sobre el pequeño en camino,su mente se había convertido en un remolino de sentimientos encontrados.

Aunque Víctor no conocía la historia, el hecho de que Yuuri decidiera hacerse responsable y cuidar de un bebé como padre soltero lo enorgullecía y lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido, pero por otro lado también se sentía extrañamente traicionado, toda esta situación había venido a echar por los suelos sus planes de ser el entrenador tal y como el otro se lo había pedido en el banquete del Grand Prix.

Durante semanas, la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con el japonés había impulsado al ruso a seguir adelante solo para que todo se derrumbara cuando Yuuri no apareció en el resto de las competencias. Víctor se había esforzado por continuar una temporada que ya en sí le parecía insípida y sin espíritu, todo con tal de reencontrarse con el pelinegro y mientras el ruso se esforzaba por reencontrarse con el otro hombre, éste había abandonado las competencias y se había metido con alguien, quedando embarazado en el proceso.

La mente del ruso era un caos y estaba seguro que no resolvería nada hasta no poder hablar con Yuuri.

\- El bebé está bien, el cuerpo de Yuuri lo protegió del golpe - contestó Yuuko, quien sin pensarlo giró su vista hacía el adolescente entre ellos, quien de inmediato sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y movió su peso de un pie al otro, en una danza nerviosa.

Yuri miró a la mujer antes de contestar en voz baja y molesta - … no tenía idea de que el cer… que Yuuri Katsuki estuviera esperando, jamás lo hubiera pateado si lo hubiera sabido… 

Tanto Yuuko como Víctor lo miraron haciendo sonrojar más fuerte al menor, quien solo logró sentirse más incómodo. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a Minakoy Mari.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir una palabra la mayor de los Katsuki se detuvo en seco por una fracción de segundo mirando al rubio antes de saltar con una velocidad inesperada, sujetándolo de la solapa de su chamarra solo para levantarlo varios centímetros del suelo con una fuerza casi bestial.

\- Tú… - habló con una voz profunda y resonante muy parecida a un gruñido. Todos de inmediato se acercaron tratando de separarla del joven prodigio, quien miraba a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror.

\- ¡Mari! - gritó Minako con una autoridad que rara vez usaba con la otra mujer. Los hijos de Hiroko eran como sus propios hijos, ella los vio crecer y estuvo presente en muchos momentos importantes de la familia siempre que su carrera se lo permitía, por lo que en algunas ocasiones se vio en la necesidad de darles una reprimenda, sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía que necesitaría más que palabras duras para detenerla.

\- Tienes suerte que tanto Yuuri como mi sobrino se encuentren bien, sino estarías decorando la sala de emergencias en este momento, niño estúpido… - continuó la mujer con ese tono gutural antes de soltar al adolescente, haciéndolo caer de sentón en el frío piso, de inmediato Víctor se acercó a levantarlo mientras la enojada mujer se alejaba por el pasillo antes de detenerse y girarse a los presentes, especialmente a Minako quien sabía traduciría todo para los extranjeros - Voy a comer algo, regresaré en una hora y más le vale a ese niño no estar aquí para cuando vuelva.

Luego dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

Todos los presentes se miraron sorprendidos antes de que Minako explicara lo sucedido.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que me acompañes a mi casa esta noche, Yuri - comentó Yuuko mirando al joven, quien solo asintió. La verdad que todo lo sucedido lo había dejado agotado y algo asustado, no entendía del todo lo que había pasado pero de una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de esa mujer loca, además de que había dejado su maleta con la familia de la mujer.

\- Yuri, mañana hablaremos, por ahora ve con Yuuko y descansa - comentó Víctor en ruso dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué harás tú? - preguntó el otro en el mismo idioma.

\- Me quedaré toda la nocheco…

\- ¡¿Eeh?! ¿Pero por qué? - interrumpió el otro antes de detenerse al ver la mirada seria de Víctor

\- Yuri - comenzó Víctor de nuevo mirando fijamente a Yuri antes de continuar rápidamente - Mañana hablamos - terminó cortante antes de girarse hacía las mujeres y retomar la conversación en inglés - gracias por cuidar de él, me quedaré con Yuuri esta noche.

Tanto Minako como Yuuko asintieron antes de despedirse y salir hacia las escaleras con el rubio siguiéndolas de cerca, aún tenían que encontrar una forma de salir del edificio sin toparse con la prensa. Mientras, Víctor se giró rumbo a la puerta solo para detenerse antes de abrirla, su mano aún en el picaporte.

El ruso estaba seguro que esta conversación sería difícil por lo que tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y calmarse antes de abrir la puerta.

El cuarto estaba semi-oscuro, las luces a la mitad de su brillo y las cortinas cubriendo el sol del atardecer, junto a la ventana se encontraba una mesita y un banquillo, mientras que junto a la única cama de la habitación estaba una silla acojinada y en la cama se encontraba la figura de Yuuri Katsuki, recostado con los ojos cerrados pero Víctor sabía que no estaba durmiendo. En su cabeza había un vendaje blanco que contrastaba con la oscuridad del entorno.

Con un nuevo suspiro Víctor se acercó, sus pasos resonando en el silencio de la habitación como el sonido de un mazo contra un bloque de madera. Yuuri abrió los ojos y se giró para verlo, aún en la oscuridad de la habitación y sin sus lentes sabía quién era. Lo había estado esperando desde que despertara.

\- Hey… - saludo el pelinegro en apenas un susurro, pero con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Minako había entrado minutos atrás y tras saludarlo le explicó que se había visto en la necesidad de contarle sobre su embarazo a Víctor y Yuri, por lo que el japonés estaba nervioso.

Su maestra no le dijo como había reaccionado el hombre que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él pero Yuuri estaba seguro que había perdido cualquier oportunidad de entrenar en un futuro con él, después de todo, había dejado pasar más de una semana sin contarle la verdad.

En su mente Yuuri se repetía que no tenía el derecho de siquiera pensar en tener más tiempo con su ídolo. Le había mentido, lo había hecho perder el tiempo y todo para que ni siquiera fuera capaz de participar en la nueva temporada.

El japonés tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba resignado, ya no había marcha atrás, debía enfrentar sus decisiones y sus consecuencias. Mentirle a Víctor había sido un error y ahora estaba cosechando el fruto de su equivocación.

Mientras Yuuri dejaba que su mente lo saboteara hundiéndolo más en estado de depresión, Víctor lo observaba sin saber exactamente qué hacer, todo lo que había pensado en decirle desde el incidente que sucedió fuera de su habitación, hacía ya casi una semana se había esfumado, dejándolo sin palabras. Verlo recostado en la cama de un hospital con una venda en la cabeza y una bata de paciente color turquesa había sido un golpe inesperado a su confianza.

El hombre frente a él se veía pequeño y delicado, durante todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto tan frágil, ni siquiera en la derrota lucía débil, pero en esa cama de ese cuarto oscuro, el Yuuri frente a él era uno que no reconocía.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó al fin sentándose en la silla junto a la cama, su mirada desviándose brevemente en el vientre del pelinegro antes de reposar en su ojos.

\- Cansado… - contestó Yuuri, antes de que una sonrisa amarga anidara en su rostro - ¿De verdad Yuri Plisetsky está en la ciudad? - preguntó mirando a Víctor expectante, él sabía que era verdad, aunque era posible que Mari no supiera nada del mundo del patinaje, era imposible que Yuuko se equivocara.

\- Así es, aunque no he hablado con él, así que no tengo idea delpor qué está aquí.

Y era verdad, pero podía imaginar que tenía que ver con su próximo debut. Yuri era la clase de persona que hacia las cosas a su manera y a pesar de que generalmente seguía las reglas, si realmente deseaba algo no dudaba en hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo; sin embargo, el joven aún era un adolescente y tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

\- Ya veo - contestó Yuuri desviando su mirada hacía la ventana, su diestra bajando a acariciar su vientre en un movimiento involuntario pero que no pasó desapercibido por el campeón. Luego de unos pocos segundos el pelinegro suspiró y regreso su vista a la de Víctor, quien sostuvo su mirada con la del hombre en la cama, por un momento que pareció eterno ninguno dijo nada, el único sonido el de las aves fuera de la ventana y los susurros de la gente que trabajaba o descansaba en las habitaciones aledañas.

\- Minako me dijo que te habló sobre el bebé - dijo al fin Yuuri bajando la mirada hacia su vientre, aún con la sabana del hospital se podía notar el bulto donde reposaba su hijo o hija.

\- Así es, felicidades - respondió Víctor levantando su mano solo para detenerla a centímetros de su objetivo, de pronto consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Víctor recordaba vagamente cuando en el colegio habían tocado el tema de los omega y aunque no estaba completamente seguro creía que ellos eran especialmente cuidadosos con su vientre durante el embarazo y que un extraño lo tocara era posiblemente uno de los tabúes más grandes de etiqueta.

Yuuri se sorprendió al ver a Víctor levantar su mano y contuvo la respiración, salvo Mari y su madre nadie había tocado su vientre, lo más cercano fue cuando Takeshi expuso su vientre el primer día tras su regreso a Japón y de inmediato había tenido una fuerte sentimiento de rechazo, al punto de que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando Víctor se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento y levantó su mirada, Yuuri supo que quería que el otro lo tocara, la idea de que Víctor posara su mano sobre el lugar más sagrado de su cuerpo en esos momentos era no solo atractiva, sino necesaria.

Con un leve asentimiento el pelinegro levantó su mano y tomando la muñeca de Víctor la guió hasta que los largos dedos del ruso se posaron sobre su vientre y un sentimiento de paz invadió a ambos y Yuuri se sintió con la fortaleza para continuar con la conversación.

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, la verdad es que no sabía cómo tocar el tema…

Víctor levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente, aún con la mano sobre Yuuri, la calidez que entraba por sus palmas, le resultaba extrañamente tranquilizante.

\- ¿Es por esto que me dijiste que no podías aceptar mi propuesta? - preguntó el ruso y cuando Yuuri solo asintió no pudo más que suspirar, antes de continuar - Yuuri, debiste decírmelo.

\- Es que no quería que te fueras aún, sé que no te lo he dicho antes pero siempre ha sido mi ídolo y que aparecieras de pronto en mi hogar queriendo ser mi entrenador era como un sueño imposible que de pronto se hacía realidad - contesto el pelinegro apretando levemente su mano sobre su abdomen.

Víctor miró al otro antes de contestar -Yuuri, el venir aquí, el querer ser tu entrenador, si bien es porque veo todo el potencial dentro de ti, también es por mí, tu video de mi rutina me llenó de una inspiración que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía… Yuuri, te necesito, y esto no me va hacer dejarte, solo… solo hará que los planes cambien un poco - Víctor terminó acariciando levemente el pequeño bulto y con esas palabras su mente al fin pudo ver algo de claridad.

A pesar de todo lo que había sentido en esos últimos días había algo que estaba completamente claro: no iba a abandonar a Yuuri. No importaba el cómo, no importaba quien, lo importante es que fuera quien fuera el otro padre del pequeño milagro en la habitación, ese hombre no estaba aquí, pero él sí.

Víctor lo había admitido ya, necesitaba a Yuuri, el pelinegro era luz, era inspiración, era todo lo que su carrera y su vida habían estado necesitando, por lo que sí Yuuri necesitabade alguien que le diera apoyo en ese momento, él mismo estaría ahí para él.

Aún había mucho por hablar, había cosas que requerirían tiempo para resolverse, pero justo en ese momento la situación se sentía más estable.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera continuar con la conversación, la puerta se abrió, admitiendo una figura que inmediatamente la cerró tras él.

Tanto Yuuri como Víctor miraron la silueta de un hombre que el pelinegro identificó de inmediato pero que el ruso no reconoció, por lo que sin perder tiempo se puso de pie e irguiéndose con toda su altura, avanzó amenazante y estando frente a él comenzó con una sonrisa amenazante.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Esta es una habitación privada

El hombre centró su mirada en el ruso y abrió y cerró la boca imitando perfectamente a un pez fuera del agua, había esperado encontrar a Yuuri, de hecho, por eso mismo se había colado en la habitación sin permiso, pero ver al mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov con una sonrisa que aunque superficialmente rebosaba amabilidad, cualquier podía ver era solo una máscara que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones del campeón lo había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¿Vi-Víctor Ni-Ni-Nikiforov?

Sin embargo justo antes de que el hombre de cabello plateado pudiera sacar a patadas al extraño, la voz de Yuuri se oyó por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Morooka-san?

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero creo que ese era un buen lugar para parar, tengo algunas ideas que han ido saliendo conforme estoy escribiendo y otras que han ido quedando solamente en borrador, pero estos personajes se van escribiendo solos.
> 
> Había olvidado como muchas veces los mismos personajes te van guiando.
> 
> En fin, espero poder escribir más y más rápido pero hasta que se calme mi trabajo creo que la norma será actualizar aproximadamente cada dos semanas, lo siento, espero que la historia ayude un poco a aligerar la espera.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	6. La Entrevista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! Por fin puedo subir un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que he andado algo enferma y no he podido escribir mucho, estoy tratando de ser lo más rápida que puedo, pero a veces el cuerpo simplemente no lo permite.
> 
> No los aburro más, espero que les guste y agradezco los kudos y los comentarios =D
> 
> Enjoy!

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 6: La Entrevista

“¿Morooka-san?”

Se escuchó la voz de Yuuri y los dos hombres en la puerta voltearon a verlo. De todas las personas que podían entrar en su habitación, el anunciador era al último que esperaba.

\- ¿Lo conoces Yuuri? - pregunto Víctor relajando levemente su postura pero permaneciendo entre el patinador y el intruso.

\- Si, él es Hisashi Morooka, es un comentarista deportivo con quien he platicado varias veces… - contestó, para luego regresar su mirada al recién llegado - ¿Morooka-san, que hace usted en Hasetsu? - el joven patinador estaba sorprendido de ver al otro hombre en su habitación, el comentarista trabajaba para TV Asahi, la cual estaba ubicada en Tokio, aún y cuando la noticia de su lesión se hubiera extendido rápidamente, el viaje desde Tokio a la isla de Kyushu duraba cerca de dos horas.

El comentarista pareció reaccionar al fin y tras aclarar su garganta y mirar de reojo a Víctor se dirigió al hombre en la cama.

\- Lamento molestar, pero llegué a Hasetsu hace unas horas buscando una entrevista cuando por todas las redes sociales comenzó a circular la noticia de que habías sufrido un accidente, por lo que de inmediato investigue donde encontrarte Katsuki-kun…

\- ¿Ansioso por la primicia? - preguntó Víctor en un tono belicoso, el había tratado con la prensa en muchas ocasiones, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a un periodista invadir la privacidad de un enfermo tan solo por conseguir una nota, razón por la cual, estaba molesto.

De inmediato Morooka se giró de vuelta al ruso, quien se había aproximado a la cama situándose entre Yuuri y el, un rojo había cubierto el rostro del reportero mientras negaba con la cabeza vehementemente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! - aclaró de inmediato - Es cierto que llegué a la ciudad buscando una entrevista, pero antes de ser reportero soy un gran admirador de Katsuki-kun, por lo que saber sobre la lesión fue inquietante.

\- Eso no importa, es demasiado descortés entrar a una habitación sin ni siquiera tocar - interrumpió Víctor, aún molesto por la insolencia del otro.

Con un suspiro Yuuri atrajo la atención de ambos, recargado en la cabecera de la cama y con la sabana cubriendo su regazo, la venda en su frente le daba un aspecto frágil, pero la mirada determinada detrás de los cristales de sus lentes contaba lo contrario. Notando el cambio en la actitud de Yuuri Víctor se paró a su lado y acercándose habló en una voz baja preguntó

\- ¿Yuuri, qué planeas hacer?

El joven patinador miró a Morooka, quien se había mantenido a una distancia respetuosa antes de dirigirse al ruso. El pelinegro sabía exactamente lo que Víctor estaba preguntando, pero Yuuri jamás había pretendido mantener su estado en secreto, simplemente era algo que no había visto la necesidad de divulgar. El sabía que no había ninguna clase de estigma por ver a un hombre esperando un bebé y aunque no era común tampoco era mal visto, lo único que le preocupaba era que una vez que se supiera la gente querría saber todos los detalles y ni siquiera él mismo sabía uno de los más importantes.

Siendo una persona reservada Yuuri siempre había preferido evitar cualquier situación que hiciera girar los reflectores hacía él, por lo que era casi irónico que hubiera elegido una carrera tan pública como la de ser deportista profesional y más aún era el giro del destino que le diera una habilidad tan poco común como la de ser un Omega activo.

Si debía admitirlo, ésta no era una noticia que hubiera planeado compartir en una entrevista, pero entendía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y tal vez lo mejor era que se supiera por su propia voz y no por rumores de terceros.

\- Algo que quizás debí hacer hace tiempo - contestó al fin recargando su diestra sobre su vientre, un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo entrenado de Hisashi, quien de pronto se encontró confundido. El sabía que la estrella japonesa estaba en el hospital debido a una lesión en la cabeza, pero ver el vientre inflamado lo desconcertó y de pronto en su mente surgió otra idea... “¿Acaso Katsuki-kun tenía otra enfermedad?”

Asintiendo ante las palabras de Yuuri, Víctor al fin decidió dejar de ser una barrera y volvió a sentarse en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba, dejando el espacio libre entre los dos japoneses.

Reconociendo el gesto como el del permiso para acercarse, el comentarista se aproximó a la cama, tomando la silla disponible cuando el hombre en la cama la señaló con su mano. Por algunos segundos, hubo un silencio algo incómodo antes de que tomara el valor de preguntar.

\- Katsuki-kun… ¿Qué sucede?

El patinador pelinegro cerró los ojos un instante para luego centrarlos en el hombre frente a él.

\- Morooka-san, lo que sucede es un asunto muy personal, por lo que no es un tema sencillo de tocar, mucho menos cuando aún estoy débil por el accidente, por lo que no podré explicarlo como es debido en este momento, pero es algo de lo que necesito hablar, por lo que si está interesado, me gustaría darle una entrevista exclusiva pasado mañana cuando ya me hayan dado el alta y pueda descansar un poco…- comentó Yuuri mirando fijamente al reportero.

Al escuchar las palabras entrevista exclusiva el rostro del comentarista se iluminó antes de recuperar la compostura - ¡Por supuesto que estoy interesado Katsuki-kun! La verdad tengo planeado a regresar esta misma noche a Tokio, pero puedo hablar con mis superiores y programar un nuevo viaje para pasado mañana.

\- Perfecto - comentó Yuuri, para luego proceder a ultimar los detalles para la entrevista, de todos los periodistas con los que había tenido la oportunidad de platicar, Morooka siempre había sido uno de los que más lo apoyaba y de los que jamás había escrito una noticia falsa sobre su persona o su carrera.

\- Ya tiene la cita para su entrevista, ahora le pido que se vaya - se oyó una voz femenina y los tres hombres se giraron a la puerta, donde Mari estaba de pie recargada en el marco de la misma, una charola con dos vasos desechables humeantes y un plato de plástico con comida.

\- ¡Mari-neechan! - reprendió Yuuri a su hermana por el tono grosero, pero la mujer solo se encogió de hombros entrando en el cuarto para dejar la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar.

\- No te preocupes Katsuki-kun - comentó Morooka poniéndose de pie - fue grosero de mi parte entrar sin invitación - luego el periodista procedió a despedirse de los presentes y abandonó la habitación.

\- Nee-chan, eso no fue amable, tú no eres así - comentó Yuuri a su hermana. De verdad estaba extrañado por su actitud, si bien Mari siempre fue algo sobre protectora con él nunca había sido realmente grosera, pero su conducta desde su regreso a Japón se había vuelto más agresiva. El patinador no podía relacionar a su dulce y algo desenfadada hermana con la mujer que solo unos minutos atrás había escuchado gritarle a Yuri Plisetsky y había corrido a Morooka-san de su habitación.

Con la misma actitud despreocupada, se acercó a la cama tomando la silla que el comentarista había desocupado, luego dando un trago a su café miró a Yuuri, mientras con una de sus manos peinando su propio cabello.

\- Lo sé Yuuri, lo sé, pero la verdad es que desde llegaste a casa hay una parte dentro de mí que me pide protegerte, es como si un instinto salvaje me incitara a querer cortarle la cabeza a todo lo que pueda ser una amenaza para ti y el bebé.

Yuuri podía entenderlo, en una forma abstracta y que realmente no podía explicar, pero desde siempre había tenido una fuerte conexión con su hermana, juntos eran una manada y el bebé en camino formaba parte de ella.

Mientras los hermanos platicaban, Víctor había aceptado el otro vaso con café y se encontraba navegando en su teléfono, principalmente las últimas noticias sobre Yuuri y su lesión y cualquier mención sobre Yuri, pero por fortuna o quizás por el shock del momento no había surgido ningún video del incidente, solo algunas fotos algo movidas de Yuuri en el piso junto con las trillizas y el otro patinador a su lado.

A pesar de que no había mucho material, las publicaciones que sí tenían alguna foto contaban ya con cientos de retwitteos. Lo que menos necesitaba Yuuri en este momento era un escándalo, la noticia que planeaba dar a conocer le traería suficiente atención y el ruso estaba seguro que para alguien tan reservado como lo era el hombre en la cama que la gente hablara de él y esparciera rumores no le ayudaría a su condición.

Con esa idea en la mente Víctor cerró su Twitter y abrió una ventana nueva en Chrome. Durante el resto de la noche, entre pláticas con los hermanos Katsuki, el campeón ruso leyó todas las páginas que pudo encontrar sobre los omega y sobre el embarazo masculino. Para cuando su cuerpo no pudo más y se rindió, cayendo en un profundo sueño recargando sus brazos sobre la cama donde horas atrás el As japonés del patinaje había partido al mundo de Morfeo, Víctor Nikiforov ya había leído decenas de blogs y publicaciones sobre el tema y había encargado un par de pequeños patines de hielo… nunca era demasiado pronto para empezar a aprender. 

\---

La mañana siguiente recibió al trío en el hospital con distintos grados de incomodidad. Mientras el paciente se encontraba descansado aunque algo adolorido, los dos visitantes estaban seguros que necesitarían un buen remojo en las aguas termales para eliminar el dolor en los músculos por dormir en mala posición.

\- Buenos días Yuuri-kun - saludó el doctor entrando en la habitación para luego hacer lo mismo con los otros ocupantes.

Tras varias preguntas y un par de exámenes el galeno determinó que el patinador estaba libre para irse, solo con el cuidado más básico, como evitar esfuerzos por los próximos días y regresar si sufría de algún mareo o vómito. Luego con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

\- Iré a llamar a Minako-san - comentó Mari estirándose, logrando que varios huesos de su espalda hicieran un sonido como palomitas de maíz al reventar, por su parte Víctor también se puso de pie y ayudó a Yuuri a ponerse su jersey y sus zapatos.

La salida del hospital no había sido sencilla, si bien la gran mayoría de los reporteros y fanáticos ya habían abandonado el recinto, aún había gente en la recepción y en la entrada de urgencias. Por varios minutos tras la llegada de Minako no supieron cómo salir, la noche anterior las mujeres habían salido por el área de urgencias sin levantar mucha atención a pesar de llevar al joven patinador ruso con ellas, ya que mucha gente aún no sabían de su llegada a Japón, pero ahora usar esa salida sería casi imposible sin ser vistos, por lo que tras discutirlo un poco y tras varias sonrisas cortesía de Víctor Nikiforov el cuarteto pudo usar la salida de empleados.

Para el medio día Yuuri ya se encontraba recostado en su cama rodeado por un grupo de tres pequeñas quienes lloraban levemente mientras lo abrazaban, aún algo asustadas por lo sucedido, mientras al pie de la cama las patas frontales de Makkachin descansaban sobre las piernas del patinador.

En otro lado de la casa, un par de rusos tenían una sería conversación en su lengua natal.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? - preguntó Víctor cruzado de brazos y mirando seriamente al adolescente frente a él, no podía negar que aún estaba enojado y la actitud del rubio no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡No lo estaba, de acuerdo! - casi gritó el joven con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra y el ceño fruncido, ya se sentía la suficientemente culpable como para que el otro viniera a regañarlo. La noche pasada tras el escalofriante encuentro con la que luego supo era hermana del llorón, había seguido a Yuuko y otra mujer a un auto que los regresó a la pista de hielo por la entrada de personal. Ahí bajó solo para toparse con la mirada hostil del esposo de Yuuko y tres pares de ojos, de las tres pequeñas niñas que anteriormente lo habían recibido tan bien cuando recién había llegado al complejo.

Y aunque la familia lo trató amablemente, el joven podría sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Tras una cena ligera el hombre, Takeshi, salió de la casa dejándolo solo con las cuatro mujeres.

Luego de años de vivir solo con su abuelo y convivir con mujeres como Mila o su club de admiradoras, Yuri no tenía idea de cómo comportarse en un ambiente más hogareño, si a esto le sumaba el remordimiento que sentía y las miradas cautelosas de las trillizas no era de sorprender que el joven patinador pasara una de las peores noches de su corta vida. Las ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos turquesa eran prueba de lo mismo.

Luego de algunos minutos más de discusión, Víctor suspiró. El carácter explosivo de Yuri siempre había sido causa de dolores de cabeza para todos sus compañeros de pista en San Petersburgo, pero debajo de toda esa agresión, el campeón sabía que había un espíritu noble. Además, no podía reclamarle por su impulsividad cuando él mismo había abandonado toda su vida en Rusia por la esperanza de tener una oportunidad con el hombre que lo había cautivado durante una noche llena de alcohol. El rubio al menos tenía su juventud como excusa.

\- Nada de esto habría pasado sino hubieras olvidado tu promesa… - reclamó el menor haciendo sentir culpable a Víctor; durante el curso de la discusión había salido a relucir el tema de la promesa que el campeón había hecho varios años atrás, pero Yuri sabía lo distraído que podía ser ¿Cómo era posible esperaran que recordara algo tan viejo?

\- Sabes lo olvidadizo que soy - se defendió el mayor.

\- Lamentablemente tienes razón… bueno, eso ya no importa, volvamos a Rusia

\- No - contesto Víctor con tono decidido - me voy a quedar en Japón

\- ¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?! El otro Yuuri está preñado, no va poder participar en la temporada, no tiene caso que te quedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo - reclamó el joven con ira, no podía entender por qué Víctor estaba aquí o por qué había decidido quedarse cuando no había necesidad.

El pentacampeón miró el arranque del rubio, entendía su frustración, pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse, ya había decidido quedarse con Yuuri.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, ¿qué tal si hago una coreografía para ti aquí, en Hasetsu?, así no rompo ninguna de mis promesas.

Esto pareció tranquilizar al adolescente, quien solo bufó antes de que unos leves golpes a la puerta los distrajeran a ambos.

\- Adelante - Víctor dio permiso y la puerta se corrió para revelar la figura de Mari. Al verla Yuri saltó de inmediato detrás de Víctor, quien no pudo evitar la risa - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yuuri quiere hablar con ustedes dos - respondió la mujer mirando de un patinador al otro, ahora con su hermano en casa y con su salud fuera de peligro la mujer debía admitir que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, pero como le había dicho a Yuuri cuando había algo que amenazaba a alguno de los dos sus instintos se sobrecargaban.

Con una sonrisa divertida al ver la reacción del más chico y la de Víctor, la mujer se giró y emprendió el viaje al cuarto de su hermano, si bien era cierto que ya no veía al rubio como una amenaza, su cuerpo aún le pedía estar presente, solo por precaución.

\- ¿Yuuri, como te sientes? - preguntó Víctor al entrar detrás de Mari, seguido por un enfurruñado Yuri. Minutos atrás los Nishigori habían regresado a casa, originalmente habían llegado para ver a Yuuri, pero también para dejar al rubio con Víctor.

\- Cansado… - comentó, luego de la visita de las trillizas la poca energía que había juntado durante la noche se había agotado, pero aún tenía varias cosas que arreglar antes de tomar una siesta. Con algo de ansiedad, Yuuri se giró a ver al rubio, quien se había parado cerca de su escritorio y lo miraba de reojo. Aún podría recordar la última vez que se vieron y la actitud hosca que el más joven tuvo con él.

\- Hola Yuri Plisetsky - saludó con voz tenue.

\- Hola cer… ejem… hola Yuuri Katsuki - contestó el aludido, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera continuar Mari interrumpió.

\- Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Pli-Pli-lo que sea, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri… es demasiado confuso - comentó la mujer mirando primero a su hermano y luego girándose para ver mejor al joven, viéndolo con la luz del sol entrando por las grandes ventanas de la habitación Mari estaba segura que el rubio le recordaba a alguien.

\- Sí que es confuso - respondió Víctor con una risa alegre al notar el dilema, pero antes de que pudiera sugerir cualquier cosa la voz de Mari volvió a interrumpir

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - comentó señalando al Yuri ruso - Para evitar confusiones, ¡tú serás Yurio!

\- ¡¿Ehh?! - se quejó el rubio pataleando levemente, mientras las risas de Víctor y Yuuri enmarcaban su rabieta, pero Mari estaba más que satisfecha, tras observarlo bien pudo ver el gran parecido entre el patinador más joven y Takao, un integrante de su grupo favorito.

“Mari, eres un genio” pensó orgullosa y luego parpadeó, de pronto algo pareció cambiar en el ambiente para la mujer y la sensación de cautela que sentía acerca de Yurio había desaparecido, quizás la Omega dentro de ella al fin podía ver que detrás de esa máscara de ira, solo había un niño queriendo ser adulto antes de tiempo y si había algo por lo que Mari Katsuki sentía gran protección, eran los niños.

Poniéndose de pie se estiró y tras despedirse de los hombres salió a seguir con sus deberes, dejando a los tres patinadores solos.

Luego de unos segundos más de risas, Víctor se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Yurio tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo.

\- Yuuri - comenzó el mayor - Yurio y yo hemos estado platicando…

\- ¡¡No soy Yurio!! - interrumpió el rubio, pero Víctor decidió ignorarlo.

\- …Yurio vino a Japón para llevarme de regreso a Rusia, debido a que hace tiempo prometí hacerle una coreografía para su debut sénior

\- ¿Te irás? - preguntó Yuuri con aprehensión, si bien era cierto que el día de ayer Víctor le había prometido quedarse, con esta nueva información quizás no podría cumplir con lo prometido, después de todo le había hecho una promesa al rubio primero.

\- No Yuuri, no iré a ningún lado, Yurio se quedará en Japón un tiempo, mientras creo la coreografía de su programa corto.

El japonés parpadeo, mirando al más joven quien tenía la mirada seria, pero las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó, no porque creyera que Yurio no entendiera la situación, sino porque no quería que el más chico tuviera problemas con su entrenador. Yakov Feltsman era conocido por su mal carácter en el mundo del patinaje.

\- No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti, porque cuando regreses al patinaje yo seré la más grande estrella de todo el deporte - tanto Yuuri como Víctor no pudieron evitar la sonrisa que surgió en sus rostros.

\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas - contestó el japonés, la sonrisa afable aún en su rostro y una de sus manos descansando en su vientre.

Quizás no podría patinar esa temporada, pero Yuuri estaba seguro que sería una de las más interesantes de su vida.

Al final del día y tras varias pláticas, se decidió que Yuri se quedaría también en el hogar de los Katsuki y mientras Yuuri descansaba y Yurio se deleitaba con su primer plato de katsudon, Víctor había salido con Makkachin. Luego de todo el torbellino del día anterior y de las pláticas importantes de ese mismo día su mente se encontraba llena de inquietudes.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al quedarse en Hasetsu? La respuesta más obvia era sí, pero al mismo tiempo no era la más sincera. No podía negar lo egoísta que estaba siendo al llegar a la vida de alguien e instalarse en ella solo porque alguien más le había cautivado.

Una parte dentro de sí le decía que no debía ser codicioso. Yuuri estaba pasando por una parte muy importante de su vida y Víctor no quería ser un intruso, el otro padre del bebé no estaba en la vida del japonés, pero podía aparecer en cualquier momento para reclamar su lugar al lado de Yuuri y el ruso no quería ser el tercero en discordia… y sin embargo había algo que lo incitaba a quedarse.

Por otro lado estaba su carrera y como se sentía como el patán más grande al pretender usar a Yuuri como fuente de inspiración, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que Víctor solo estaba usando al otro hombre como una herramienta para revivir su carrera, no que la misma estuviera muerta considerando que era el patinador con más medallas bajo su nombre, pero el punto era que Víctor había perdido algo que el japonés parecía tener a montones, inspiración.

Decidiendo que tomaría las cosas conforme fueran ocurriendo y determinado a dar tanto como recibiera, guió a Makkachin de vuelta a Yutopia.

\---

La siguiente mañana despuntó trayendo consigo un pequeño remolino de preparaciones. Ese mediodía, llegaría Morooka al resort para realizar la entrevista que había sido previamente acordada y la familia había decidido cerrar las aguas termales por ese día.

Mientras Mari y Toshiya arreglaban una de las habitaciones, Hiroko estaba en la cocina preparando diferentes platillos para la ocasión. Junto a ella y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, Yurio miraba la preparación del katsudon intentando guardarlo en su memoria sin levantar sospechas.

Por su parte Hiroko trató de ocultar la sonrisa cómplice que adornó su rostro durante toda esa mañana y si sus movimientos eran más lentos y expresaba sus pensamientos sobre el platillo claramente y en inglés nadie lo mencionó.

Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri estaba sentado en la sala platicando con Víctor. Había decidido que quería tener al ruso con él durante la entrevista ya que a pesar de que no iba a poder participar en esa temporada el campeón había decidido seguir como su entrenador.

Durante el poco tiempo que habían podido platicar Víctor lo explicó que además de crear la coreografía del rubio también aprovecharía para crear una para Yuuri aún y cuando no la pudiera usar esa temporada. Todavía había mucho que podía enseñarle fuera de la pista.

Poco antes del mediodía, el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada del reportero.

\- Bienvenido a Yutopia - pudieron escuchar la alegre voz de Hiroko, quien recibió al hombre y lo guió hasta el cuarto donde ya lo esperaban los patinadores.

Al entrar a la habitación, el comentarista se llevó una sorpresa al ver no solo a Yuuri, sino también a los dos medallistas rusos. Si bien una parte de él estaba seguro que vería a Víctor Nikiforov, nada lo había preparado para ver a Yuri Plisetsky sentado en un rincón cerca de una ventana.

Tras los saludos correspondientes, Morooka se sentó en el sillón contrario al que ocupaban Yuuri y Víctor, el rubio no había dejado su lugar y era obvio que no formaría parte de la entrevista.

\- Antes de empezar, y esto no forma parte de la entrevista… me gustaría preguntar cómo te encuentras - preguntó el periodista observando al Yuuri, notando que lucía mucho mejor que el día anterior y de no ser por la venda en la cabeza y las ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos, pareciera completamente sano.

\- Ya mejor, el golpe pareció más aparatoso de lo que fue - contestó Yuuri y procedió a explicar lo sucedido sin mucho detalle, la noticia en sí ya había sido tocada por varios medios de comunicación basados en las publicaciones de los testigos, por lo que el japonés decidió explicar solamente lo más relevante.

La decisión de explicar el encuentro como un saludo que salió mal fue idea de Yuuri, quien lo que menos deseaba era que el patinador más chico tuviera problemas con los medios, otros patinadores o gente del medio.

La historia oficial quedaría como un Yurio llegando a visitar a los otros dos patinadores y al tratar de jugarle una broma al japonés, la misma había salido mal.

Poco a poco, Morooka comenzó a tratar diferentes temas, sobre la carrera de Yuuri y el pasado Grand Prix Final. El japonés trató de contestar todo de manera sencilla y sincera pero cuando el periodista tocó el tema de la siguiente temporada supo que había llegado el momento por el que había solicitado esa entrevista.

\- Katsuki-kun, ¿Podrías decirnos que planeas para la nueva temporada? Existe mucha expectativa por tu participación ahora que Víctor está como tu entrenador.

\- Sobre eso… - comenzó el patinador japonés, a su lado Víctor se sentó un poco más derecho y cerca de la ventana Yurio dejó de pretender que no estaba prestando atención a la entrevista y se giró a ver a los otros ocupantes de la habitación - he decidido que tomaré un descanso esta temporada.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó sorprendido el periodista - Pe-pero si tienes a Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador… 

Mientras Yuuri arreglaba sus ideas, Víctor decidió interrumpir el flujo de preguntas del entrevistador - Y eso no va a cambiar, independientemente de que Yuuri participe o no en la temporada de este año yo continuaré siendo su entrenador.

Morooka asintió antes de girarse de nuevo hacía el pelinegro - Katsuki-kun, aún estás en la cúspide de tu carrera, no entiendo por qué dejarás de participar esta temporada ¿Tiene algo que ver con el pasado Grand Prix?

Con algo de aprehensión Yuuri desvió la mirada solo para suspirar y girarse de vuelta hacía el reportero, su mirada segura y decidida - En parte - confesó - sin embargo este descanso más que una decisión es algo que necesito hacer por mi salud.

\- ¿Tu salud? Pensé que el golpe no había sido grave.

\- Y no lo fue, mi descanso de la pista no es debido al accidente de antier, es algo que ya tenía planeado desde hace un par de meses.

\- Discúlpame Katsuki-kun, pero sigo sin comprender…

\- Morooka-san - interrumpió Yuuri - Siempre he sido una persona reservada y durante toda mi carrera he tratado de que sean mi patinaje y mi habilidad las que hablen por mí y sean mi tarjeta de presentación, por lo que hay varios aspectos de mi vida que no han tocado los medios, no es que haya intentado ocultarlos, simplemente no son temas relevantes para mi carrera.

El comentarista asintió, el conocía ese lado de Yuuri, durante todo el tiempo que había seguido su trayectoria el hombre del micrófono había notado que el patinador rara vez hablaba de su pasado, prefiriendo concentrase en su actualidad y su futuro. Cosas tales como su familia, eran conocidas solamente de manera superficial y los únicos amigos que habían salido a la luz eran sus compañeros de pista en Detroit.

De pronto Morooka comprendió que lo que Yuuri estaba a punto de platicar era algo más que una primicia, era una oportunidad única de conocer mejor a uno de sus ídolos.

\- …Morooka-san… ¿Qué tanto conoce usted sobre los Omega?

El cambio súbito de tema desubicó por unos momento al periodista, pero una persona no pasaba tantos años en ese medio sin aprender a hacer conexiones rápidamente.

\- Lo que nos enseñan en la escuela - contestó el aludido, solo para continuar sin perder tiempo - Katsuki-kun, ¿Me estás tratando de decir que tú eres un omega activo?

Ante el asentimiento del pelinegro el periodista no pudo evitar la bocanada de aire que dejó salir a causa de la sorpresa.

\- Tanto yo como mi hermana somos Omegas - comentó Yuuri - y es debido a esta condición que no puedo participar en esta próxima temporada. 

\- Katsuki-kun… disculpa mi insistencia pero podrías explicar mejor la situación.

El patinador, pasó saliva tratando de deshacerse del súbito nudo que parecía querer anidarse en su garganta antes de responder con un leve temblor en su voz al tiempo que su diestra descansaba sobre el bulto de su vientre.

\- La respuesta es simple, una persona embarazada no puede patinar.

Si la noticia de la condición de Omega de Yuuri Katsuki lo había sorprendido, el saber que el hombre estaba esperando un hijo lo había dejado atónito.

Por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, el periodista no pudo separar la vista de cuerpo de su compatriota, hasta que un fuerte carraspeo proveniente de la ventana lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Vas a quedarte viéndolo como idiota o vas a continuar con la entrevista?! - preguntó Yurio y tanto Yuuri como Víctor le estuvieron agradecidos, el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

\- Ah, sí claro, este, felicidades Katsuki-kun – contestó con torpeza antes de tomar agua del vaso a su lado, recuperando el profesionalismo. No era tanto la sorpresa de un hombre esperando un hijo, sino que ese hombre fuera Yuuri Katsuki, a quien no se le había conocido nunca una pareja y que era notable por su poca sociabilidad. 

\- Gracias - respondió Yuuri

\- Disculpa la indiscreción Katsuki-kun, pero, ¿Estás seguro que deseas que la gente conozca este detalle?

\- Por eso mismo accedí a esta entrevista - contestó - No es algo que me avergüence y tarde o temprano se iba a conocer, lo mejor es que la información salga de mi propia mano y no por medio de terceros y rumores.

\- Claro - concordó el periodista antes de hacer varias preguntas sobre los omegas, no eran cosas desconocidas pero tener el punto de vista de un Omega real y no solo de expertos o de libros daba una nueva perspectiva a todo el asunto. Luego de un par de dudas más, Morooka se atrevió a preguntar - No quiero ser indiscreto, y si lo deseas esta pregunta no estará incluida en el reportaje, pero ¿Podrías hablarnos del otro padre del bebé que esperas?

\- Bueno… - comenzó Yuuri algo incómodo y con un leve rubor decorando sus mejillas. Víctor lo miró de reojo, el mismo quería saber sobre el tema pero no había querido ser un metiche.

\- Si no quieres hablar sobre él… - comenzó Morooka, pero Yuuri lo interrumpió.

\- No es que no quiera hablar sobre él, es solo que… - Yuuri titubeo, no quería parecer un estúpido al admitir que no tenía idea de quién era el otro padre, pero tampoco quería crear una mentira, por lo que optó por tratar de ser lo más vago posible - en este caso, preferiría reservarme esta información por el momento

Los otros ocupantes de la habitación se giraron a verlo con distintas expresiones plasmadas en sus rostros.

Yurio lo miraba aburrido girándose de nuevo a la ventana ya que lo emocionante de la entrevista había terminado, mientras que Víctor lo miraba con comprensión, si bien era cierto que estaba decepcionado por no enterarse de algo tan importante, también comprendía que era algo que su discípulo no necesitaba hablar sino estaba cómodo.

Por otro lado Morooka sentía que había sido una grosería de su parte preguntar algo tan personal al patinador – Lo siento Katsuki-kun, no debí…

\- N-no, no se preocupe… no es un tema que no pueda tratar, pero desearía que ésto quedara solo en familia... - no queriendo parecer cortante, el pelinegro decidió que podía decir algo más, de igual manera cuando el bebé naciera cualquiera podría calcular esta información - ...Lo que sí puedo decir es que este pequeñín fue concebido la noche del banquete del pasado Grand Prix Final - comentó el patinador japonés tocando levemente su vientre y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Yurio y Morooka continuaban hablando con Yuuri, el otro hombre en la habitación se había quedado como piedra, y abriendo los ojos como platos pensó.

"Un momento…. ¿¡QUEEE?!"

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuun~~~
> 
> ¿Qué pasará? Jejejejeje... 
> 
> Trataré de actualizar más rápido, pero de verdad que ando con varios malestares que si bien no me roban la inspiración, si me dejan sin energía para ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo interesante, pero no se que tan bien haya quedado.
> 
> Nos veremos pronto, byes


	7. Una revelación sorpresiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un nuevo capitulo tan pronto? No, no es una broma de April's Fool, solo que tuve un poco de tiempo extra y mi salud estuvo más estable, así que aproveche para escribir.
> 
> Espero les guste y que cumpla con las expectativas.
> 
> Gracias a todos quienes dejaron un review, me animan a seguir adelante. También gracias a mi sis y beta, que siempre me apoya con cada capitulo ;D
> 
> Disfruten

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 7: Una revelación sorpresiva

"Un momento... ¡¿QUEEE?!

Por unos segundos todo pareció detenerse para Víctor Nikiforov antes de que una fuerza interna lo hiciera pararse de un golpe, asustando a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

\- ¿Víctor? - preguntó la voz de Yuuri, haciéndole reaccionar.

\- ¡Necesito el sanitario!- espetó con una sonrisa como un corazón adornando sus labios y sin esperar respuesta abandonó la habitación a toda prisa.

\- De verdad tenía que ir... - comentó Yurio mirando sorprendido la puerta por donde había salido su compatriota.

Por su parte, el Víctor prácticamente había corrido al sanitario cerrando la puerta de golpe para luego voltear a verse en el espejo que descansaba sobre el lavabo. Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada eran grandes y mostraban decenas de emociones: desde la confusión hasta el miedo, pasando por muchas otras que en esos momentos no podía procesar, mientras su mente trataba de dar un sentido a lo que acababa de descubrir.

"Tranquilízate…" pensó el ruso tratando de respirar profundo, pero las imágenes que empezaron a invadir su mente no hacían otra cosa más que alterarlo.

Esa noche había iniciado como muchas otras. La cena tras la gala siempre había sido igual para el ruso, decenas de personas queriendo saludarlo, desde competidores hasta patrocinadores, montones de personas desfilaban frente al campeón, al punto que una cara se mezclaba con la siguiente haciéndolas irreconocibles. Rostros y personas que existían un instante solo para desvanecerse al siguiente.

Habiendo atendido ese y muchos otros banquetes, Víctor había desarrollado la mala costumbre de obligar a su mente a olvidar cosas de corto plazo, enfocándose en preservar solo aquello que él o Yakov consideraban importante, siendo las técnicas de patinaje y todo lo relacionado a ellas siempre la más importante.

Por lo que era algo extraño que esa noche sus ojos no pudieran separarse por mucho tiempo del patinador japonés, sin embargo no fue por su presentación o su patinaje, sino por esa aura de tristeza tan similar a la propia que parecía envolverlo.

Y de pronto vino la dieciseisava copa de vino

Si antes había batallado para separar sus ojos del otro hombre, ahora era simplemente imposible. Era una clase de atracción que jamás había sentido y para Víctor fue inevitable acercarse hasta el punto que en algún momento había terminado bailando con él.

Canción tras canción, movimiento tras movimiento y el ruso estaba seguro que a ese punto, se había vuelto un adicto a él.

Víctor jamás iba a olvidar la gracia con la que Yuuri había dominado la pista de baile venciendo a Yuri y a Chris en disciplinas que una persona tan intoxicada con alcohol no debería ser siquiera ser capaz de ejecutar, pero el atractivo misterio que poseía Yuuri Katsuki había arrasado no solo con las competencias sino con la cordura del medallista ruso.

Luego del duelo de poledance, Chris los había arrastrado a todos a una mesa cerca de la puerta, alejada de la multitud y había procedido a embriagarlos con el mejor vino que jamás había probado. Si algo siempre reconocería del suizo, era su excelente gusto en alcohol.

Y Víctor no se separó ningún momento del japonés, ni siquiera cuando Yakov se acercó a su mesa indicando que se llevaría a Yurio de regreso al hotel. Al ser mayor de edad el entrenador no podía obligar a su estrella a regresar con él, algo que el ganador del oro aprovechó sin dudar.

Por lo general Víctor esperaba la más mínima oportunidad para escapar del banquete, muchas veces usando a Yakov o algún patinador compañero de pista como una excusa para huir, pero ahora lo que menos quería era regresar a su hotel, su carrera, su soledad, a la realidad que era su vida.

Luego de eso todo se volvía exponencialmente más y más borroso en su mente y sin embargo no tenía duda de lo que había pasado luego de escabullirse de la sala con el japonés siguiéndole de cerca.

La decisión no había sido muy consciente, pero tampoco había sido obligada por nadie. Luego de que Chris regresara a la pista de baile con su manager, Víctor y Yuuri habían quedado solos, recargados despreocupadamente en la mesa con vasos de alguna clase de vino aun descansado en sus manos. 

Víctor se había girado rápidamente para contarle algo a Yuuri cuando un leve mareo lo hizo balancear, obligándolo a recargar su frente en el hombro del otro hombre, sus labios en la coyuntura donde el cuello se convierte en hombro. Sin pensarlo siquiera el ruso depositó un beso torpe en la piel expuesta por la camisa blanca y de pronto un leve gemido había alcanzado sus oídos, tan leve que estaba seguro que si no hubiera estado en esa posición jamás lo hubiera escuchado.

Con cierta torpeza, Víctor levantó su rostro, enderezándose levemente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños de Yuuri, dilatados por lo que no tenía duda era deseo, supo que necesitaban salir de ahí y pronto.

Sin perder tiempo, el campeón se puso de pie aún con su mirada conectada con la del hombre frente a él y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se giro abandonando el recinto con pasos tranquilos. Para ese momento mucha gente se había retirado del banquete y la que quedaba estaban en similar estado, por lo que casi como milagro nadie los vio salir.

Sintiendo su presencia a tan solo unos cuantos pasos tras él, Víctor siguió caminado sin rumbo fijo, sus ojos buscando algo que tras varios minutos por fin pudo encontrar.

Deteniéndose delante de la puerta se giró, esperando a Yuuri, quien le alcanzó segundos después, ambos se miraron uno momento antes de que el japonés tomara a Víctor de la muñeca y lo jalara dentro del sanitario, cerrando detrás suyo.

Como era común en estos recintos, el sanitario era una obra de arte, de colores tranquilos pero prístinos: un lavabo frente a un espejo enorme y una puerta que separaba el retrete de la pequeña sala de estar que contaba con un pequeño diván. Flores adornaban los enormes floreros en las esquina de la habitación.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Víctor se adelantó y tomándole de los hombros, le empujó contra la pared más cercana y sus labios procedieron a devorar los de Yuuri.

El beso fue delicioso, Víctor podía recordar claramente el sabor agridulce que inundaba la boca del japonés, quien no había perdido tiempo y en cuanto sus labios se unieron a los de Víctor los abrió, invitándolo descaradamente a recorrer cada centímetro de su boca, mientras su lengua pedía acceso a la del ruso, quien no pudo negarse a tan decadente solicitud.

Uno beso desesperado que se convirtió en dos y luego en diez y luego en muchos otros que solo ayudaban a encender el fuego que ardía salvajemente dentro de ellos.

Aún con la memoria algo borrosa Víctor podía recordar cómo había guiado lentamente al más joven hacía el diván, dejando un camino de prendas a su paso, desesperado por tocar más de esa tersa piel que en esos momentos se encontraba solamente ataviada por un atrayente sonrojo.

Era como si el japonés exudara una fragancia hipnótica que lo tenía enloquecido, cada roce de labios era como beber de un elixir que le llenaba de vida.

\- Mmhh... Vi-Víctor... ahhh, mmmhh...

La voz del pelinegro volvía loco a campeón, quien en esos momento se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo del japonés, podía sentir las manos algo torpes de Yuuri recorrer su espalda, marcándola con sus uñas, mientras que Víctor se encontraba explorando su pecho, la respiración pesada de ambos el único sonido que recorría el desolado cubículo.

Con una lentitud ajena al desenfreno que minutos antes los dominara, Víctor continuó estudiando el cuerpo frente a él, un cuerpo delicado a simple vista pero con una fuerza oculta en músculos sinuosos forjados con años de trabajo duro.

Fueron varios minutos llenos de gemidos suaves y suspiros sosegados mientras Víctor devoraba un manjar hasta ahora desconocido que se presentaba frente a él, servido en una bandeja de terciopelo color chocolate, por su parte,Yuuri había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ruso y se mecía cada vez con más insistencia, ambos miembros rozándose uno con otro esparciendo la humedad que los coronaba, provocando deliciosos escalofríos en ambos.

Poco a poco la necesidad comenzó a dominar al ruso, por lo que lentamente fue bajando su mano por el costado del pelinegro, su roce como un par de alas de mariposa, fugaz y delicado mientras sus labios creaban un mosaico de rojo y purpura en el cuello del japonés.

\- Vi-vic-tor, ya… me-metelo- gimió Yuuri apretando más la cintura del ruso con sus piernas mientras continuaba meciéndose, sus manos enredadas en el sedoso cabello platinado, distrayendo a Víctor brevemente, aún no había llevado su mano hasta la entrada del pelinegro pero el otro hombre le estaba rogando ya, arrastrando las palabras en una mezcla de inglés y japonés que el ruso apenas lograba entender. Pero las palabras sobraban cuando el cuerpo sinuoso y decadente del hombre bajo él hablaba el idioma universal de la pasión.

Cuando al fin pudo sentir su entrada se desconcertó al sentirla húmeda, como si alguien se hubiese encargado ya de prepararlo.

Justo en ese momento Yuuri tomó el rostro del campeón y guiándolo con brusquedad se apoderó de sus labios, besándolo de forma tan brusca, que terminó por robarle el aliento, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera sobre esos lascivos labios y esa habilidosa lengua en una danza erótica contra la suya.

La mente embriagada por la pasión y el alcohol solo podía recordar la sensación de completo éxtasis cuando al fin pudo hundirse en la deliciosa calidez de ese exuberante cuerpo que respondía a cada caricia con una más atrevida, a cada beso con uno más salvaje. Atrás fue quedando la entrega dulce convirtiéndose en un encuentro de dos cuerpos completamente desconocidos que se despojaban de sus máscaras para ofrecerse de la forma más pura.

\- ...Ahhh... m-m-ás.... uhhg.... ahi... ra-ra-rápidooo...

Y Víctor respondió acelerando su ritmo, sus manos recargadas en el diván a los costados del rostro del japonés, quien lo abrazaba del torso, sus manos dejando sendas marcas en la pálida espalda del mayor, sus labios entreabiertos en un constante gemido, dulces suspiros que pedían más en los breves momentos que quedaban libres, entre decenas de besos brutales y caricias feroces.

\- ¡¡Vi-Vityaaaaa!! 

El ruso regresó de golpe a la realidad cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta del sanitario.

\- ¡Hey, viejo! ¿Estás bien, sigues vivo ahí adentro?

No, definitivamente no estaba bien. Necesitaba tiempo para poder analizar todo lo que había descubierto en tan pocas horas. Quizás no era él, quizás después de su encuentro, el pelinegro tal vez habría tenido otro, pero dentro de sí estaba seguro que no podía ser nadie más.

El ruso podía recordar vagamente cómo, después del satisfactorio encuentro y estando ya vestidos de nuevo había escuchado sonar su celular, la voz de Yakov resonando por el auricular haciéndolos encogerse de dolor por el volumen , por lo que disculpándose brevemente con el otro hombre, Víctor había salido al pasillo para hablar, un grave error que notaria al momento siguiente, cuando al final del mismo la amenazante figura de su entrenador se abalanzó sobre él solo para jalarlo toscamente del brazo hacia la sala del banquete, seguramente para recoger sus cosas y regresar al hotel. Su agotado cuerpo junto con el alcohol impidiéndole rehusarse.

El campeón aun no podía recordar del todo lo que había hecho luego de esto, solo que justo cuando subía al taxi que los esperaba fuera pudo ver a Yuuri saliendo de las instalaciones con ayuda de su entrenador, Celestino.

El campeón estaba seguro que el italiano no había dejado que Yuuri se metiera en más problemas esa noche y considerando que el ruso no se había despegado de él toda esa noche, eso quería decir…

\- ¿Víctor? - escuchó de nuevo la voz del rubio, quien lo interrumpió de nuevamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, no te preocupes - contestó tratando de sonar calmado cuando lo que menos sentía en ese momento era tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, el cerdo y el reportero terminaron la entrevista y están en el comedor, estamos esperándote para comer y tengo mucha hambre, así que muévete - comentó el quinceañero.

\- N-No tengo hambre - contestó Víctor - les podrías decir que me disculpen pero necesito salir un momento.

\- ¡¿Eeeh?!

\- Por favor Yurio - suplicó el ruso abriendo al fin la puerta y algo debió ver el menor, que de pronto tomó un semblante más serio.

\- Oye… ¿de verdad estas bien? - preguntó preocupado, haciendo que el mayor sonriera levemente, cuando era algo importante Yuri podía mostrar una madurez inusual en alguien de su edad.

Víctor negó tristemente con una sonrisa apretada, antes de contestar - Solo necesito aclarar un poco mi mente, confía en mí, por favor - le suplicó posando una de sus manos en el hombro del más joven, quien solo asintió. Tras años de conocer a Víctor, sabía perfectamente cuando el otro necesitaba espacio y esos ojos, esa mirada le decían que ahora era uno de esos momentos.

El rubio no tenía la más remota idea de lo que había pasado para alterar al mayor, pero debía ser algo fuerte. ¿Quizás había descubierto que tenía alguna enfermedad? ¿Había recibido alguna notificación al teléfono sobre sus padres? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero fuera lo que fuera, él era la única persona presente en ese lugar que había convivido con Víctor lo suficiente, por lo que posando su mano sobre la que descansaba en su hombro, miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su compatriota y asintió. Ahí estaba para él, como compatriota, compañero de pista y amigo.

Víctor respondió el gesto con uno propio antes de girarse y salir por la puerta de la casa con el celular en mano. Tenía un par de llamadas que realizar.

\-----

Yuuri despidió a Morooka, disculpándose de nuevo por la ausencia de Víctor durante el resto de la visita. No eranecesario hacerlo, la entrevista ya prácticamente había terminado cuando Víctor abandonó la sala. Desde ese momento, no había visto a su entrenador. Durante la comida, Yurio regresó de buscarlo disculpando su ausencia, diciendo que tenía que salir por asuntos personales.

Luego de eso la comida transcurrió de forma tranquila y ahora veía alejarse al reportero con sentimientos encontrados, una parte de él aún con cierta aprehensión por el reportaje, que si bien no debería afectar demasiado su carrera, no tenía dudas que sí cambiaría el trato que recibiría. Aunque los Omegas eran algo que no se veía raro, los mismos eran tan pocos en últimas fechas, que Yuuri tenía miedo de volverse un fenómeno.

Hasetsu siempre había sido una comunidad unida, dentro de sus tierras pacíficas la gente era amable con el prójimo, por lo que jamás experimentó miradas extrañas ni tratos distintos en su hogar. Estados Unidos era todo lo contrario en muchos sentidos, pero donde su tierra le mostró calidez y aceptación, Detroit fue más una tierra de desinterés y libertad. Al ser una ciudad más poblada y con mucha más diversidad, su condición jamás fue un verdadero tema a debatir. El sabía que había más Omegas en la Universidad y algunos Alphas también, pero por lo mismo, Yuuri se convirtió en “uno más” lo que permitió un anonimato que le sentaba bien a su personalidad.

Sin embargo, siempre había cierto miedo de que súbitamente su vida se volviera un circo y que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre él por ser un Omega. Quizás un temor residual heredado de sus antepasados, donde los omegas buscaban ocultar su condición para evitar ser atacados por Alphas.

Con un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta, aún era temprano pero se sentía agotado, por lo que decidió tomar una siesta.

\-----

Víctor caminó por la orilla de la playa, Makkachin a su lado dando saltos emocionados contra las suaves olas, su mente aún a kilómetros de distancia. 

Las llamadas habían aclarado tantas cosas que habían dejado al pentacampeón ruso en un estado de shock, la primera había sido a su antiguo entrenador, Yakov….

\- Vitya, dime que Yuri no dejó inválido al otro Yuuri - fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre y por un segundo Víctor no supo de lo que hablaba hasta que recordó lo sucedido apenas dos días atrás. ¿De verdad habían sido solo dos días? El accidente parecía a un mundo de distancia.

\- No Yakov, ambos están bien.

\- Entonces ¿para qué me hablas? – preguntó de forma brusca – Sino te cansaste de jugar al entrenador al menos manda a Yuratchka de regreso.

\- ¿No has hablado con él? Prometí hacer una coreografía para su programa corto, por lo que se quedará en Japón un poco más – contestó Víctor desconcertado, estaba seguro que Yuri ya había hablado con Yakov sobre su estancia extendida en tierras niponas.

\- Si, pero solo me dijo que se iba a quedar más tiempo, no me dijo que era porque ibas a crearle una coreografía… mmh, bueno, en cuanto acabes lo mandas de inmediato en el primer vuelo de regreso a San Petersburgo.

Víctor no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adornó su rostro al escuchar las palabras del hombre, aún y tras todo lo que le había hecho pasar lo seguía apoyando, como un segundo padre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Vitya? – Preguntó el mayor, sobresaltando al campeón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que pasa algo? – devolvió el aludido.

\- Vitya, te conozco, tu voz tiene ese tono que grita a todas luces que estas pasando por un momento difícil, ahora dime que está molestando a esa cabeza tuya llena de aire.

Por un segundo Víctor no supo que decir, pero optó por ser lo más sincero posible sin revelar demasiado.

\- Yakov… ¿Recuerdas la noche del banquete del pasado Grand Prix?

\- ¿Recordarla? Desearía poder olvidarla – contestó, antes de continuar – Claro que la recuerdo, ¿Qué con ello?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho… ¿Podrías decirme como regresé al hotel?

\- Urgh… Vitya, ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – preguntó el entrenador en tono fastidiado, la odisea uno de los recuerdo más estresantes de su vida.

\- Por favor Yakov, es importante – insistió el más joven deteniéndose junto a una roca enorme, donde tomó asiento, observando a Makkachin aún preocupado por capturar olas.

\- De acuerdo, luego de llevar a Yuratchka al hotel regresé solo para encontrar que habías abandonado el banquete, nadie tenía idea de donde estabas, nadie te había visto salir siquiera. Intenté marcar tu número pero no contestabas.

\- Lo siento 

\- Ya no importa, en fin, luego de varios minutos decidí explorar las instalaciones cuando por fin me contestaste, por cosa de suerte te vi de pie en un pasillo abandonado, estabas hecho un desastre, por lo que te arrastré hasta la sala para recoger tus cosas, solo para que salieras corriendo hacía el suizo, jalando hacía un rincón. No sé qué hablaste con él, solo sé que ambos comenzaron a reír como locos. Tuve que reclutar la ayuda de su mánager para separarlos y luego tuve casi que empujarte al taxi, para cuando llegamos al hotel estabas completamente dormido.

\- ¿Y no dije nada extraño? – preguntó casi desesperado, no recordaba haber hablado con Chris, no recordaba mucho para ser franco, pero por lo que sonaba Víctor le había contado su encuentro al menos una vez, sino es que más.

\- No, no dijiste nada, de hecho te la pasaste riendo tontamente… Víctor… Dime qué sucede realmente, muchacho, no soy tonto, cuando te encontré eras toda una pintura, el cabello alborotado, la cara sonrojada y el cuello lleno de chupetones, eso sin contar las manchas rojas como líneas en la espalda de tu camisa blanca, no nací ayer Vitya, sé lo que habías estado haciendo… - Yakov comentó, luego continuo en tono grave y apresurado, como su acabara de tener una revelación - Oh por Dios, dime que no embarazaste a una chiquilla.

Víctor se encogió de dolor y vergüenza y el silencio habló más que mil palabras para el viejo entrenador.

\- Oh por todos los cielos Víctor, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? Dime que no tengo que prepararme contra una lluvia de demandas y mala publicidad – comenzó el entrenador lanzando varios improperios entre preguntas.

\- No, no Yakov – interrumpió Víctor regresando a la realidad – E-espera… no, bueno s-si, no, no, no, e-es que no, y luego… – balbuceó el campeón.

\- Víctor, ¡Víctor, respira! – gritó enérgico el mayor logrando callar al hombre casi en pánico – respira y dime que sucede.

El campeón respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, era como si de pronto toda la información de esos días se hubiera derramado sobre él, mojándolo con la magnitud de la realidad.

\- No Yakov, no embaracé a ninguna chica 

\- ¿Entonces? No me digas que te pegaron una enferme… – comenzó el entrenador solo para ser interrumpido por el otro hombre.

\- Pero creo que voy a ser papá

\- No entiendo… - continuo el entrenador solo para ser interrumpido de nuevo

\- Creo que embaracé a Yuuri Katsuki…

Un breve segundo de silencio antes de que un estruendo atacara los oídos de Víctor, a lo lejos las voces de Mila y Georgi gritando por Yakov, quien todo parecía indicar se había desmayado.

Luego de hablar con Mila brevemente, quien había tomado el teléfono soltado por su antiguo entrenador, prometiéndole que pronto explicaría todo y pidiéndole que cuidara del hombre, Víctor colgó. Sabía que Yakov le marcaría de vuelta en cuanto estuviera de nuevo bien, había algunas cosas que explicar.

Al mismo tiempo sabía que al día siguiente saldría el reportaje sobre Yuuri y seguramente no tomaría nada de tiempo para que la noticia se extendiera en el mundo del patinaje. Yakov tendría sus respuestas pronto de cualquier forma.

Luego de eso, había llamado a Chris, solo para comprobar que el otro hombre había estado casi tan intoxicado como él y no recordaba nada de lo platicado esa noche, recordaba vagamente que había hablado con Víctor, pero el tema lo eludía.

Para cuando sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a Yutopia la tarde había comenzado a caer. Saludó a Hiroko y Toshiya y comprobó que mientras Yuuri se encontraba dormido, Yurio había salido rumbo a la pista para entrenar. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la laguna exterior, le hacía falta relajarse y nada mejor que un buen baño para aclarar sus ideas. Necesitaba saber qué hacer. Aunque aún había la posibilidad de que el bebé no fuera suyo, con cada segundo que pasaba más se convencía que el pequeño tesoro que descansaba dentro de Yuuri era su hijo.

\- Un hijo… wow… - susurró cuando estuvo solo en las aguas, la idea poco a poco asentándose en su mente, tendría un hijo, sería papá, y con algo de suerte, tal vez conseguiría también una pareja, el ruso suspiró encantado y con una sonrisa murmuró - …amazing…

\-----

Los minutos antes del programa donde Yuuri sabía que saldría su noticia fueron de los más largos de la vida del patinador. A su lado Víctor trataba de calmarlo.

Desde que regresara tras su súbita salida el día anterior, Víctor había estado más callado, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo, pero no había dejado de ser amable y hasta juguetón. En estos momentos tenía su mano recargada en la espalda de Yuuri, moviéndola de forma circular, un gesto que Yuuri encontraba tranquilizador.

Cerca de ellos, sentado en la orilla de la mesa Yurio miraba atentamente su celular y murmuraba cosas en ruso que de vez en cuando hacían encoger a Víctor, en la mesa contigua estaban sus padres, junto con Mari y Minako, todos esperando el inicio del programa.

Cuando el reloj marcó el cambio de hora y comenzó el programa de deportes de TV Asahi, toda la sala era un manojo de nervios.

La entrevista se guardó para cerca del final del programa de media hora, luego de hablar de un triunfo más de los Fukuoka SoftBankHawks y de otros temas a los que Yuuri no pudo prestarles mucha atención.

\- Para concluir nuestra emisión, tenemos una entrevista exclusiva con la estrella del patinaje artístico japonés, Katsuki Yuuri – se escuchó la voz del presentador principal quien fue seguido por el reportaje, la voz de Morooka tranquila y analítica, todo un profesional en su trabajo que explicó los diferentes temas de la entrevista, acompañado de fotografías y videos de Yuuri durante su carrera, así como algunos grabados el día anterior.

El tema de su descanso, así como de su estado como omega, fueron explicados de una forma delicada y respetuosa, exaltando las cualidades en vez de señalar las faltas.

Para cuando el tema de su embarazo salió a la luz, junto con un video grabado ayer donde se podía ver a Yuuri explicando sus planes a futuro debido a éste, el antes mencionado se sentía mucho más tranquilo. No esperaba menos de Morooka, su trabajo siempre impecable y considerado, además de que la redacción y edición buscaban hacer énfasis en los temas sobre su carrera y su futuro en el patinaje, dejando su embarazo como un segundo plano, pero dándole la suficiente luz como para evitar futuros malentendidos.

Soltando un suspiro que no tenía idea estaba reteniendo, Yuuri al fin pudo relajarse y mirando de reojo observó que su familia también lo estaba, por otro lado sabía que ni Víctor ni Yurio habían entendido del todo lo que habían visto en las noticias, pero ya se encargaría de explicarles después, de momento lo que más quería era un buen tazón de katsudon y una tarde en la pista de hielo.

\-----

 

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en una casa elegante un joven veía la televisión, sus ojos café abiertos como platos mientras su mano dejaba caer el control remoto que solo minutos atrás sostuviera.

El programa había concluido tan solo minutos atrás, pero aún no podía creerlo. El había estado entrenando arduamente, ayudando a Kanako-sensei a crear una coreografía ganadora, una rutina que impresionara a su ídolo y dicho ídolo ni siquiera iba a participar en la temporada.

Era como si de pronto le hubieran dado una bofetada en el rostro. 

\- ¿Qué sucede Ken-chan? – escuchó a su madre quien recién había llegado a comer de su turno matutino en el hospital. Aún con los ojos levemente nublados por las lágrimas el joven patinador relató todo a la mujer, quien lo escuchó amable y comprensiva, su hijo menor era un completo otaku del patinaje y comprendía la tristeza que lo invadía, pero algo en la conversación llamó su atención.

\- Cielo, ¿Dijiste que ese patinador al que admiras mucho es un omega?

El joven asintió ya más calmado

\- ¿Y está esperando un hijo?

Tras un nuevo asentimiento la mujer se quedó pensativa, la genética era una rama de la biología que había estudiado levemente como parte de su carrera médica y el tema de los alpha y omega siempre la había fascinado, al grado que terminó casándose con un compañero que luego se hiciera experto en el tema. La oportunidad de estudiar a un omega activo durante su embarazo era una que no se presentaba todos los días…

\- Kenjirou, ¿Qué te parecería darle una visita a Yuuri Katsuki?

Los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa resplandecientes fueron la única respuesta que necesitaba, si visitar al famoso patinador conseguía alegrar a su hijo, ya mismo separaría los boletos, y si lograba indagar más sobre un tema fascinante, ese era un extra que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Continuara….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy confuso.
> 
> Además hace tiempo que no escribo nada de smut... más de 5 o seis años creo, así que siento que la escena no quedo tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero espero que las próximas (que todos sabemos que habrá) queden mejores y más fluidas.
> 
> Sin mas gracias por leer, nos veremos pronto :D


	8. Repercusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo... ¡¡Yay!!
> 
> Espero que no les parezca muy aburrido, trate de hacerlo interesante pero había un par de cosas que queria tocar en la historia y pensé que este era un buen lugar para hacerlo.
> 
> Como siempre gracias a mi sis Hikaru por su beteo, así como ayudarme a salir del leve bloqueo que se apoderó de mi estos días. También gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario o un kudos, sepan que son el motor que me ayuda a echar a andar este pequeño projecto
> 
> Sin más, que lo disfruten

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 8: Repercusiones

La mañana siguiente de la noticia despuntó como cualquier otra para los residentes de Yutopia Katsuki, Toshiya había despertado como todos los días poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana y después de vestirse adecuadamente salió rumbo al mercado para conseguir los peces más frescos, lo cual siempre una faena llena de competencia y mucho regateo, por su parte Hiroko había despertado un poco más tarde y tras una ducha rápida había comenzado a preparar todo para el desayuno tanto de la familia como de los huéspedes que había en el resort. Mari, iniciaba el día limpiando las diferentes lagunas y los baños, dejando todo listo para que la gente disfrutara las aguas termales en todo su esplendor.

Poco después de las siete, ya se encontraban los tres patinadores residentes sentados en la mesa del comedor desayunado además de un par de turistas extranjeros en una de las mesas más cercanas a la televisión quienes miraban las noticias, el esposo traduciendo para la esposa en voz baja.

Víctor les había informado a sus dos estudiantes que tenía las coreografías para ambos y si bien Yuuri no la podría patinar en esa temporada, el joven entrenador la había creado para él y quería que la observara, y comenzara a visualizarla para la siguiente temporada, por lo que antes de las ocho de la mañana ya estaban los tres rumbo al Ice Castle, Yuuri insistiendo en trotar, aunque no al mismo ritmo que el rubio, quien ya iba varios metros adelante. Víctor por su parte iba en su bicicleta en el espacio entre ambos y aunque trataba de disimularlo, el japonés podía sentir su mirada constantemente sobre él.

Cuando estaban a unas cuadras del complejo, el trío comenzó a ver a pequeños grupos de gente, varios con teléfonos en mano, tomando fotos o grabándolos. Yuuri de pronto se sintió incómodo, su trote ligero hacía que su vientre diera pequeños saltos que la tela de su sudadera no lograba disimular y de inmediato, el japonés sintió la necesidad de ocultarse, subiendo la capucha de la misma cubriendo su rostro, mientras que un leve gemido escapaba sus labios sin darse cuenta. Por suerte para él Víctor había notado su incomodad y de inmediatamente puso su bicicleta entre Yuuri y la gente, cubriéndolo lo mejor que podía los pocos metros que los separaban del recinto y minutos más tarde los tres hombres encontraron refugio en el mismo.

Yuko y Takeshi habían cerrado la pista de hielo, dejando a los tres profesionales el lugar libre para entrenar. Los patinadores les estarían eternamente agradecidos, aunque el más chico lo negaría siempre.

El pelinegro trató de poner la mayor atención a su entrenador cuando presentó las coreografías. Eros y Agape eran hermosas obras de arte en hielo. Ágape, el amor incondicional y puro había sido creada para Yurio y el rubio había pasado al menos quince minutos discutiendo con Víctor sobre la incompatibilidad entre el tema y su persona sin mucho éxito. Por su parte Eros, el amor sexual era su rutina y aunque una parte de si había visto los movimientos, pensando que si no estuviera ya esperando un bebé seguramente esa rutina lo habría dejado embarazado, preguntándose al mismo tiempo de donde rayos había sacado el ruso la idea de darle algo tan absurdo como sensualidad como tema, la mayor parte de su mente seguía pensando en la gente fuera del Ice Castle. Cuando decidió dar la entrevista, sabía que podía pasar y la parte lógica de su cerebro lo entendía y hasta lo deseaba, pensando que era mucho mejor pasar por todo esto en este momento y no cuando el bebé naciera, pero lo que no consideró fue cómo reaccionaría su lado omega.

Tras la demostración de las rutinas y mientras Víctor ayudaba al adolescente, Yuuri se encontró deslizándose en el hielo, si bien su estado no le permitía hacer saltos o movimientos extenuantes, con apenas cuatro meses aún podía realizar varios ejercicios siempre que tuviera cuidado. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que mientras tuviera al público fuera del recinto en su mente, le sería imposible concentrarse, por lo que temiendo un accidente el japonés decidió hacer los movimientos fuera del hielo.

Al medio día,los patinadores decidieron que debían tomar un descanso para comer y con ayuda de Takeshi y su camioneta llegaron a Yutopia, solo para toparse con una escena similar a la que se mostraba fuera de la pista de hielo horas antes. Decenas de personas buscaban entrar al resort o esperando en la acera tomando selfies y videos.

\- Oh rayos… - murmuró Takeshi al parar la camioneta justo a un lado de la entrada.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde para comer fuera? - preguntó Yuuri, un leve temblor en su voz, pero Yurio ya había abierto la puerta y se adentraba al Yutopia sin siquiera ver a la gente.

\- Creo que eso responde la pregunta - contestó Víctor posando una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri, antes de acercarse y susurrar en su oído - estarás bien Yuuri, déjame bajar primero y mientras distraigo a la gente tu entra a la casa.

Y sin esperar una respuesta el pentacampeón salió de la camioneta, sonrisa de corazón en sus labios y brazos abiertos, invitando a la gente a tomarse fotos con él.

Si bien la distracción fue suficiente para que Yuuri se escabullera en el resort sin mucho problema, el confort duró poco cuando lo primero que vio al entrar a su hogar,fue un grupo de chicas al lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, es Katsuki-san!

\- ¡¡Mira su pancita!!

\- ¡Katsuki-san, déjame tocar al bebé!

\- ¡¡Selfie, selfie por favor!!

De pronto, toda las personas en el lobby se giraron a verlo, varios con cámaras y celulares, todos los lentes dirigidos hacia él.

Y fue demasiado para Yuuri, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo girándose levemente, tratando de cubrir con sus manos su vientre, su respiración agitándose cada vez más.

\- ¡¡Heeey!! - se escuchó de pronto un grito fuerte y todos los ojos se giraron asustados al marco de la puerta que dirigía al comedor, en ella se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky, con las manos en la cintura y expresión asesina - ¡Hacen mucho ruido y no me dejan comer en paz! - habló fuertemente agitando un tenedor en su diestra atrayendo aún más la atención.

Mientras tanto Yuuri sintió un par de brazos en su espalda, manos suaves pero firmes que conocía muy bien y sin hacer ruido se encorvó, dejándose guiar por Mari hacia la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su hermana hacer un ademán al rubio y entendió que la conmoción del adolescente había sido una distracción planeada.

Sin detenerse en la cocina, Yuuri tomó una escalera en la parte privada del edificio y pronto estuvo en su habitación. Sus manos aún abrazando su vientre, lágrimas que no sabía en qué momento habían abandonado sus ojos recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en su sudadera. Yuuri no recordaría como, pero varios minutos después,lo encontrarían durmiendo en su cama bajo las sábanas, los pequeños audífonos dejando salir un sonido suave y reconfortante en sus oídos.

\-----

Cuando el campeón ruso pudo librarse de los fanáticos lo suficiente como para entrar al resort, se encontró con una escena parecida a la del exterior, grupos de gente en la entrada y los alrededores del lobby, en especial un grupo de chicas que al verlo entrar comenzaron a gritar

\- ¡Oh por Dios, es Víctor-san!

\- ¡¡Mira sus ojos azules!!

\- ¡Víctor-san, déjame tocar tu cabello!

\- ¡¡Selfie, selfie por favor!!

Y antes de que el ruso pudiera contestar, se escuchó un nuevo grito, esta vez de una voz que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Oy! ¡¡No les dije que guardaran silencio, un atleta profesional está tratando de comer, con un demonio!!

Agradeciendo a todo ser superior conocido y sin conocer por la interrupción, Víctor aprovechó y se coló hacía el lado familiar del edificio, su mente de inmediato estacionada en la imagen de Yuuri. Si hubiera sabido que había un grupo de gente esperándolo dentro de Yutopia, no lo hubiera mandado solo.

Desde que se enterara de la condición de Omega de Yuuri, Víctor había tratado de informarse de maneras acerca de cómo ayudarlo durante el proceso del embarazo, sin embargo, con Yurio en Yutopia y la planeación de la rutinas, además de la bomba de que era muy posible que él fuera el padre del bebé en camino, no había podido indagar mucho. Y aún con lo poco que sabía el ruso había notado el estado de ánimo del japonés, el cambio de actitud y el temor que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Víctor había visto al Omega en Yuuri, y éste se encontraba sufriendo.

\- Mari, ¿Dónde está Yuuri? – preguntó a la joven mujer cuando la vio en el pasillo.

\- En su habitación – contestó ella, a lo que Víctor agradeció, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir la mujer lo detuvo, el hombre se giró a verla, sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella, quien parecía estar examinándolo por varios segundos hasta que al fin asintió y lo dejo ir con solo un “cuida de él” murmurado en voz baja.

El ruso se quedó un momento en su sitio, no sabía que había pasado, pero al parecer Mari lo consideraba lo suficientemente competente para cuidar de su hermano. El comprendía el lazo estrecho entre los dos omegas y que ella le encomendara esa labor le hizo sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho.

\- ¿Yuuri? – llamó el ruso una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del japonés, pero no hubo respuesta, un par de intentos más resultaron en la misma conclusión y el ruso se quedó más que confundido. No entendía porque Yuuri no abría la puerta o se negaba a contestar siquiera a su llamado.

Tras los eventos caóticos de los últimos días, sumados a la marea de gente que esa mañana había irrumpido en su rutina, logró que el lado menos racional de Víctor saliera al flote.

“¿Y si le pasó algo?” pensó y de inmediato trató de abrir la puerta, solo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

\- ¡Yuuri! – gritó con algo más de premura, miles de situaciones una cada vez más absurda que la anterior, haciéndole golpear la puerta con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la voz de Mari al final del pasillo, manos llenas de toallas y otros blancos.

\- ¡Mari, Yuuri no contesta! – se giró el ruso hacía la mujer, su cabello algo desarreglado por las innumerables veces que había pasado su mano temblorosa entre ellos.

La mujer de inmediato dejó caer las cosas y se acercó a la puerta, llamó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta, hizo algo que Víctor no esperaba, se dejó caer por completo al piso y pegó su nariz en el espacio que existía entre la puerta y el suelo, olfateando liberalmente antes de que un suspiro aliviado se posara en su rostro.

\- Está dormido – contestó poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa, luego se giró a ver el rostro sorprendido del hombre frente a ella, por lo que soltó una carcajada antes de dar golpecitos a su propia nariz y decir dos palabras – Olfato Omega - luego regresó sobre sus pasos, recogió las prendas del piso y continuó por el pasillo.

Por un segundo el ruso se quedó quieto en su sitio, algo que parecía querer pasarle mucho ese día, antes de que la voz de Hiroko lo devolviera a la realidad – Vicchan, necesitas comer, ven.

El ruso no pudo más que obedecer, ese día seguía volviéndose cada vez más raro.

\-----

Los dos rusos decidieron que no lograrían poder practicar esa tarde con toda la conmoción, por lo que resolvieron pasar el resto del día en el resort, Yurio inmediatamente encendiendo su laptop para poder comunicarse con Yakov.

Víctor por su parte había decidido tratar de ayudar a los Katsuki en lo que pudiera, la parte que estaba convencida que él era el padre del próximo miembro del clan Katsuki se sentía culpable por todo el embrollo que se había provocado en el onsen. Hiroko le aseguraba que no tenía que ayudar, pero el ruso podía ser terco como pocos y el atardecer lo encontraría sacudiendo los diferentes adornos en el comedor.

El sonido del teléfono no era algo nuevo, mucho menos ese día, pero lo que definitivamente sí era, es que luego de varios minutos de diálogo entre Toshiya y la persona al otro lado del teléfono, el dueño del resort llamara tanto a su esposa como a Mari, quienes hablaron con el hombre en susurros rápidos antes de que la mayor se adentrara a la casa, solo para regresar varios minutos negando la cabeza. Por varios minutos hablaron más con la otra persona hasta que Toshiya tomó una hoja, apuntó un dato y colgó al fin.

Víctor estaba más que curioso cuando de pronto Hiroko giró su mirada y sus ojos se toparan con los de Víctor, para luego llamarlo para que se uniera a ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el patinador al llegar con los demás.

\- No, no es nada, solo que, como eres el entrenador de Yuuri queríamos informarte que recién acaba de llamar una doctora especialista en alphas y omegas solicitando una visita con Yuuri, le dijimos que le devolveríamos la llamada para concertar una reunión una vez que despertara.

\- Es una excelente idea - contestó él, cuando de pronto una idea surgió en su mente y girándose a Toshiya preguntó - ¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono? Quisiera guardarlo en mis contactos en caso que pudiera ser útil después.

El hombre sonrió amable y sin dudar le pasó la hoja, tomándola de vuelta cuando el ruso terminó de guardar el número en su celular. El resto de la tarde todo prosiguió de manera similar y cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde Víctor decidió que necesitaba sacar a correr a Makkachin.

Las luces del malecón eran suficientes para guiarse por la playa de Hasetsu, el caniche corriendo alegre persiguiendo las olas que se mecían tranquilas contra la arena, feliz de poder estirar sus piernas y correr libre. Víctor por su parte, se había detenido cerca de una roca mirando la pantalla de su celular, el número brillando en su lista de contactos.

"Haruko Minami"

La persona que quizás podría ayudarlo a encontrar respuestas. Luego de guardar el nombre en su teléfono móvil, el ruso se había tomado un descanso para buscar en Google a la mujer, asegurándose que efectivamente fuera una persona real.

Tanto sus datos como su número de teléfono coincidían con los existentes en la base de datos del Instituto de Ciencia Médica afiliado a la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que sabía que la persona que los había contactado era en realidad la doctora Minami y no un fan loco o personas de un tabloide de quinta.

Con un suspiro Víctor decidió que debía hablar, aún si Yuuri no aceptaba la entrevista Víctor necesitaba hablar con alguien que tuviera conocimientos sobre el tema, por lo que tras un nuevo suspiro el ruso oprimió el botón de llamada. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que una voz de mujer contestara al otro lado de la línea en japonés.

\- Si diga, Minami al habla 

\- Ermh, ¿Hola, doctora Minami? - habló el patinador en inglés esperando que la mujer comprendiera el dilema y por suerte la doctora de inmediato contestó en el idioma correcto.

\- Si, ella habla, quién es y en que le puedo ayudar.

\- Oh, bueno, hablaba en relación a Yuuri Katsuki, soy su entrenador, Víctor Nikiforov.

\- Mucho gusto señor Nikiforov, gracias por devolver la llamada, aunque debo admitir que esperaba una llamada directa del señor Katsuki.

\- Oh, la verdad es que Yuuri ha tenido un día caótico, además, me gustaría poder hablar con usted antes de ser posible… - respondió Víctor con algo de renuencia en la voz, no sabía que tanto quería revelar y tampoco se sentía cómodo haciéndolo por teléfono.

\- Ya veo, bueno, que le parece si nos vemos en media para cenar, mi familia y yo estamos hospedados en el Hotel Hasetsu Seaside y estábamos a punto de salir…

\- Me encantaría poder cenar con usted y su familia, pero parte del tema que deseo tocar con usted es de índole algo personal…

\- Ah, ya veo, bueno, por mi esposo no habrá problema, en realidad Kazuo, mi marido, es un experto aún más especializado que yo en este tema, por lo que cualquiera que sea su duda, podemos apoyarlo. Solo les pediré a mis hijos que cenen en la habitación o que salgan a explorar.

\- No podría aceptar, no deseo separar a la familia… - comenzó el ruso solo para ser interrumpido por la mujer

\- No se preocupe, mis hijos ya son mayores y sé que preferirán salir a conocer Hasetsu en lugar de una cena con sus aburridos padres - aseguró la mujer, por lo que el patinador decidió no discutir mas.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos en el restaurante Gyukaku Hasetsu dentro de media hora? - acordó Víctor, recordando el restaurante que una vez visitó con Yuuri durante sus primeros días en la ciudad.

\- ¡Excelente! Ahí estaremos - respondió la mujer y tras despedirse colgó el teléfono. Víctor por su parte llamó a Makkachin y juntos regresaron a Yutopia.

A la hora citada el ruso entró al restaurante y tras una conversación breve con la hostess, fue guiado a una parte más reservada y privada del lugar donde la pareja ya lo esperaba. La mujer vestía de manera casual pero elegante, llevaba un pantalón liso de color negro y una hermosa blusa blanca sin mangas, su cabello castaño claro cayendo en rizos suaves y unos lentes de montura delgada ocultando sus ojos color chocolate. Por su parte Kazuo Minami era un hombre alto ataviado con un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro con una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco negro, en el respaldo de su silla reposaba un saco color claro, su cabello negro mostraba algunas canas, señalando que su edad era unos años mayor que la de su mujer pero con un aura de vitalidad que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven.

Víctor por su parte había optado por un sencillo traje de vestir de tres piezas en color gris con una corbata negra.

\- ¿Doctores Minami? - preguntó Víctor al acercarse a la mesa.

\- ¿Nikiforov-san? - pregunto la mujer por cortesía, pero ella sabía perfectamente quien era tan solo verlo entrar al restaurante. Su hijo menor, Kenjirou, era un patinador artístico y no había patinador que no conociera a la famosa leyenda viviente Rusa.

\- Llámenme Víctor, por favor - contestó el.

Tras las presentaciones correspondientes y luego de que todos ordenaran el platillo de entrada y algo de plática de sobremesa, el tema poco a poco se fue acercando al verdadero motivo de esta reunión.

\- Víctor-san, durante nuestra llamada de esta tarde nos indicaste que querías tocar un tema algo delicado… - comenzó ella con tono amable, podía ver que debajo de esa sonrisa en forma de corazón había un deje de preocupación. Mismo que comprobó cuando el hombre se tensó al escuchar la pregunta.

\- En efecto… - contesto él tomando un trago de la copa de vino que acompañaba su plato fuerte, antes de suspirar y mirar a los doctores. Durante toda la cena ambos habían sido sumamente amables, haciendo bromas y comparando experiencias de distintos viajes alrededor del mundo y sin embargo había una parte de él que aún no estaba seguro que tanto podía revelar, no era su lugar hablar sobre asuntos privados de Yuuri, pero otra parte muy grande dentro de él necesitaba saber.

Notando la reticencia del ruso, Kazuo intervino - No es necesario que hablemos de este tema sino está completamente cómodo.

El ruso miró a la pareja y tomó una decisión.

\- Gracias, pero necesito saber algunas cosas sobre los omegas… - los doctores asintieron y guardaron silencio, dejando que el patinador arreglara sus ideas - ¿Es posible que un omega pueda quedar embarazado aún si su pareja no es un alpha? 

\- Por supuesto - contestó Haruko - aunque los alpha y los omega son los géneros más reconocidos, había un tercer genero no tan conocido, los beta. En términos simples, los beta eran similares a la gente común, como usted o como yo, que no manifestaban las características más destacadas ni de un género ni del otro, pero que eran capaces de procrear con cualquiera de los dos géneros dominantes, así como con los humanos comunes. 

\- Cuando la Persecución de Géneros comenzó, los beta ni siquiera fueron considerados como una anomalía ya que era casi imposible identificarlos de entre los humanos, por lo que la gran mayoría se mezcló con ellos - continuó Kazuo - investigaciones indican que con los otros dos géneros fuera del juego, los beta se reprodujeron y expandieron en gran medida, al punto que se cree que no hay humano en el planeta que no tenga genes beta.

Víctor asintió, esa respuesta aclaraba una de sus dudas, pero hacía que su teoría sobre su posible paternidad fuera aún más factible. El tema de los alpha y omega era tratado en la escuela más con relación a la actualidad y se tocaba poco sobre su historia, no era de extrañar que la gente común conociera poco o nada sobre los beta.

\- Entiendo… - continúo el entrenador, para luego proseguir con la segunda pregunta en su lista - Pensé que los omega solo podían embarazarse durante el celo… - 

\- No necesariamente, si bien durante el apogeo de su civilización esto era cierto, los genes de los omegas ha mutado y cambiado lo suficiente como para permitir el embarazo fuera del celo, siempre y cuando el omega se encuentre en un estado de salud física excelente y sea receptivo mentalmente, esto significa que sea un encuentro consensual y que encuentren a la pareja como alguien digno.

\- ¿Digno? - preguntó Víctor sin entender del todo

\- Si - prosiguió Haruko - en la antigüedad los instintos de los omega les hacían buscar a un alpha que los pudiera proteger de otros y que al mismo tiempo fuera alguien con quien pudieran congeniar, por lo que era común que hubiera peleas entre los alphas para demostrar su poderío y así tener el derecho a aparearse con un omega, incluso hoy en día puede pasar que dos alphas tengan algún altercado si ambos encuentran a un omega en celo, pero actualmente los omegas cuentan con más libertades que anteriormente y tienen un papel más activo en buscar una pareja que los haga sentir tanto amados como protegidos.

Víctor pudo sentir un leve rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar la explicación y tuvo que dar un trago a su vino, la idea de que posiblemente Yuuri lo pudiera encontrar tanto atractivo como confiable era una caricia grande a su ego.

Y fue entonces que supo que no podía hacer la última y más intima pregunta que tenía planeada. Víctor había ido a esa cena con la idea de averiguar si era posible que él fuera el padre del bebé y pedir ayuda a los doctores para averiguarlo, pero si de verdad él era el padre, eso significaba que el omega en Yuuri lo veía como alguien digno y confiable… y actuar a sus espaldas era lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento.

El ruso había decidido quedarse a ayudar cuando se enteró que Yuuri estaba esperando un bebé, mucho antes de que la posibilidad de que ese bebé fuera suyo se posara en su mente. Y aunque aún quería saber si de verdad el pequeño o pequeña era suyo, también sabía que eso era algo que debía hablar con Yuuri antes.

Con una sonrisa y una nueva resolución, el patinador se giró a los doctores y les agradeció su atención.

\- Disculpa mi imprudencia Víctor-san, pero las dudas no parecieron tan… personales, como pensé que serían cuando hablamos por teléfono - comentó la doctora.

\- Lo sé y lamento haberles hecho perder una cena con sus hijos por mi culpa, pero es que creo que la pregunta que iba a hacerles no me correspondía hacerla a mí, sino a Yuuri, por lo que esperaré a hablar con él antes de formularla.

Ambos doctores asintieron con una sonrisa, luego de esto el restode la velada pasó entre pláticas sencillas y comentarios alegres.

Para cuando Víctor regresó a Yutopia poco antes de la medianoche tenía una nueva resolución dentro de sí. Si realmente deseaba ser parte de la vida de ese bebé necesitaba ser parte de la vida de Yuuri como algo más que un entrenador. Necesitaba ser un amigo… y con suerte, tal vez algo más.

\-----

El sonido de las cigarras logró sacar a Yuuri del mundo de Morfeo, sus ojos pesados y doloridos, por un momento casi divino el japonés no pensó en nada más que la oscuridad de su habitación y el cansancio de su cuerpo, pero el instante pronto se desvaneció cuando los eventos de esa mañana regresaron con una fuerza inusitada, haciéndolo encogerse. Si lo pensaba con calma, Yuuri no debería estar sorprendido por la cantidad enorme de gente que había visitado tanto las aguas termales como la pista de hielo, al menos dos famosos patinadores de talla mundial se encontraban residiendo uno de los sitios y frecuentando el otro constantemente, eso sin contar que apenas el día anterior había salido la noticia de su embarazo, era más que lógico que la gente quisiera tener la oportunidad de verlos de cerca o tomarse fotos en los lugares que habitaban… sin embargo Yuuri jamás se había distinguido por pensar calmadamente, por lo que esa mañana y tras ser víctima de las miradas y los lentes de la primera oleada de gente invadiendo tanto su hogar como su santuario helado, tratando de tomar fotos suyas o tocar su vientre, se había encerrado en su habitación y en algún momento había caído profundamente dormido.

El sabía que podía pasar, pero tras convivir con gente que, o bien aceptaba completamente su condición como lo era su gente de Hasetsu, o con otros que simplemente lo ignoraban por ser algo demasiado común, es decir las personas de Detroit, ser de pronto el centro de atención por algo como su condición era tanto desconcertante como doloroso.

Toda su vida había trabajando para forjarse una reputación como un buen patinador, para enorgullecer a su país con sus logros, pero jamás había tenido reporteros inundando su casa. Ser reconocido por su embarazo era como un golpe al ego que pensó estaba listo para recibir. Ciertamente no era así.

Lo que la ansiosa mente de Yuuri olvidaba es que tenía años viviendo fuera de Japón y que los medios estaban sedientos por cualquier noticia sobre él ahora que un héroe del deporte regresaba a su tierra.

Los golpes en la puerta sacaron al hombre de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo mirar el reloj. Ya era tarde y no había comido casi nada en todo el día.

\- ¿Yuuri? – Escuchó la voz de su madre, quién con un tono de voz tranquilo le pedía salir – ya es tarde y no has comido nada, dejar de comer no es sano para el bebé.

Con algo de renuencia, abrió su puerta donde la silueta de su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cálida. De inmediato Yuuri se dejó envolver por el abrazo. No era común que el joven se permitiera esos pequeños momentos siendo una persona reservada desde muy joven. Hiroko era una mujer que si bien pequeña en tamaño, tenía un corazón muy grande y se adaptó a darles a sus hijos el tipo de amor que ambos necesitaban. Una pelea de Mari en el colegio o una competencia perdida de Yuuri, cuando la mayor aprendió a conducir o cuando el menor obtuvo una nota excelente, la mujer sabía justo como brindarles su cariño y apoyo y en ese momento, su bebé necesitaba de ese cariño físico.

Tras varios segundos estrechados, la mujer le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacía la cocina, los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos indicando lo tarde que era. 

Cuando al fin la madre y el hijo entraron en la cocina la silueta de Mari estaba esperándolos recargada en la encimera, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose levemente y Yuuri sabía que normalmente habría un cigarrillo entre los dedos, el hecho de que su hermana estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el aire limpio hacia que una calidez inundara el pecho del hombre.

\- Mari-neechan… - saludó el patinador tomando asiento en la mesa donde un tazón demisoy un plato de verduras lo esperaba.

\- Otouto - respondió ella sin moverse mientras Hiroko se giraba hacia el lavabo para terminar de limpiar los pocos platos que aún quedaban en el, dejándolos platicar en calma. Esa tarde solamente Mari, Hiroko y el pequeño Yurio habían cenado ahí, Toshiya no había cenado prefiriendo sentarse con sus amigos en una de las lagunas a tomar y platicar como lo hacían una vez cada mes, mientras que Vicchan se había topado con ella en la puerta y le había indicado que cenaría fuera y que no debía preocuparse por su ración. Hiroko no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar lo guapo y elegante que el hombre iba vestido, su Yuuri tenía suerte de tener a un entrenador tan bien parecido.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó al fin el más joven y Mari suspiró antes de sacar un papel de su bolsillo y entregárselo a Yuuri, quien miro el nombre y de inmediato se tensó. El conocía ese nombre, cualquier japonés con género secundario reconocería el nombre de Haruko Minami, quien junto a su marido eran los mayores expertos sobre el tema en el país.

Cuando joven el patinador había leído varios de sus trabajos, y aunque la mujer aún estaba estudiando su maestría, Kazuo Minami ya era un reconocido investigador del campo. Si debía admitirlo, en sus momentos más confusos de su juventud, cuando su cuerpo aún se estaba ajustando a sus hormonas, muchas veces deseó poder hablar con ellos y resolver sus dudas.

Al final, su timidez y posteriormente su viaje a Estados Unidos habían puesto la idea en el fondo de su mente, archivándola.

\- Bueno, esta tarde la doctora habló y solicitó un encuentro contigo - comentó Mari, ella sabía lo importante que podía ser para su sobrino o sobrina que unos expertos como los Minami apoyaran a su hermano durante el embarazo, pero al final la decisión era de él.

Yuuri miró a su hermana con sus ojos muy abiertos antes de preguntar - ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?! Me hubiera encantado hablar con ellos, por supuesto que deseo reunirme con ambos.

Mari, quien se había acercado a su hermano le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza - Baka, intentamos despertarte pero nunca abriste, seguramente te dormiste con los audífonos puestos, de nuevo.

El patinador tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de disculparse con su hermana, para luego mirar de nuevo el papel donde un nombre y un teléfono se mostraban en tinta azul… en la mañana averiguaría en la red si de verdad era el número de la doctora, pero una vez que lo hiciera llamaría de inmediato.

\- Gracias Mari-neechan, mamá…

Ambas mujeres sonrieron al hombre antes de que continuar con sus asuntos.

Mientras el joven patinador y futuro papá sonreía con alegría, el día siguiente prometía ser mucho mejor que el que acababa de terminar.

Yuuri no tenía idea de que, si bien quizás no sería mucho mejor, definitivamente sería mucho más interesante…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, ya el proximo espero que sea mas interesante, nuestro pequeño chicken nugget al fin conocerá a su ídolo y algunas cositas más que no voy a spoilearles.
> 
> También espero que no hayan pensado mal de los papás de Minami, trate de que fueran algo geeky pero amables.
> 
> Por último aprovecho para reconocer como fuente de mucha de mi información de las dínamicas alfa/omega a este maravilloso trabajo: [ Más allá de los límites - Guía del Omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896601) por [RainieDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest) el cual ha sido una gran herramienta y se lo recomiendo a todos los que quieran conocer más del tema.
> 
> Bueno, esperemos vernos pronto, ¡Hasta luego!


	9. Kenjirou Minami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Deja el capitulo y lentamente se oculta detras de una valla de contención*
> 
> ¡¡Lo siento!! De verdad que lo lamento mucho, no esperaba tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero la vida vino y me puso un letrero frente a la PC que decía "You shall not write" ... y mis musas decidieron escapar en lugar de quedarse a luchar...
> 
> Pero al fin pude encontrar un lazo para amarrarlas, así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.
> 
> Espero les guste, siento que es algo lento, pero necesitaba establecer algunas cosas que son importantes para la historia.
> 
> Por último y como siempre gracias a mis sis Hikaru11 por ser tan buen beta y por aguantar mis locuras.
> 
> Sin más, ¡Que los disfruten!

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 9: Kenjirou Minami

El frio del hielo filtrándose por sus patines hacia sus pies era una de las sensaciones que siempre lograban darle paz. Desde pequeño había sentido esa conexión con el hielo, como un ente que lo llamaba y lo protegía. En el hielo podía expresarse como en ningún otro lado.

Con pasos lánguidos giró alrededor de la solitaria pista, la luz del amanecer filtrándose por los grandes ventanales, revitalizando su cuerpo agotado por falta de sueño. Dormir todo el día anterior había provocado que le fuera imposible volver a dormir, por lo que Yuuri decidió salir rumbo a la pista de hielo. Debido a la temprana hora no había nadie en las calles, lo que le parecía excelente

Por suerte, tenía una copia de la llave que le había regalado Yuuko cuando había comenzado a patinar de manera seria y la cual había guardado durante su ausencia del país.

Yuuri debía admitir que había subestimado a su lado Omega cuando decidió dar a conocer su embarazo. Él sabía que era lo mejor y sin embargo su segundo género había unido fuerzas con su ansiedad natural, provocándole un temor casi irracional. Yuuri lo comprendía, por naturaleza los omega se volvían más aislados durante el embarazo, buscando estar cerca de sus seres queridos y alejados de las muchedumbres y cualquier peligro potencial, esté era uno de los principales motivos por los que había decidido regresar a Hasetsu, su instinto le pedía a gritos la seguridad de su hogar, su gente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su naturaleza retraída, Yuuri había decidido tener una profesión bajo los reflectores y las miradas de miles de personas; sabía que tarde o temprano su vida privada llegaría a la luz, más aún con un bebé en camino y el más famoso patinador de la época como su entrenador, pero no esperó que su lado omega odiara tanto la idea.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo girar. En el umbral de la misma se encontraba la figura de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Madrugando? – preguntó Yuuko en voz baja.

\- Desvelándome, más bien – contestó Yuuri patinando había la barrera donde se había recargado ella.

\- Oh Yuuri-kun, no me digas que has estado aquí toda la noche – comentó la mujer mirando las ligeras ojeras que decoraban los ojos de su mejor amigo.

\- No, llegue aquí cerca de las cinco de la mañana, ayer dormí todo el día y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidí venir a la pista… espero que no sea mucha molestia.

\- Claro que no, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido – respondió Yuuko despeinando el cabello del pelinegro como lo hiciera con el de sus hijas, antes de suspirar y continuar – Aún no puedo creer que pronto voy a ser tía.

El patinador rió y un rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas apareció, antes de rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- La verdad aún hay momentos en los que parece un sueño – respondió Yuuri tocando su vientre – Aún y cuando no fue planeado no podría esperarlo con más ansias.

Yuuko sonrió, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar el sonido de una notificación de mensaje salió del teléfono de Yuuri. Luego de patinar hasta la salida se colocó los protectores antes de caminar a la mesita donde había dejado sus cosas.

“Yuuri, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?” decía el mensaje enviado por Víctor

“Estoy en el Ice Castle, todo bien, solo necesitaba despejarme un poco” respondió él con una sonrisa. Todavía era como un sueño tener a su ídolo junto a él, dispuesto a entrenarlo aún y cuando no podía patinar esa temporada. Hasta había compuesto una rutina para él. Yuuri a veces sentía el deseo de pellizcarse solo para comprobar que no se encontraba durmiendo.

Tras un breve intercambio de mensajes entre ambos, Yuuri miró su reloj notando que ya era una buena hora para poder marcarle a la doctora Minami. La noche pasada tras ver que no podría volver a dormir decidió que era el momento apropiado para navegar la red, comprobando que efectivamente el número que habían dejado era el de la doctora. 

Luego de que Yuuko se despidiera para iniciar sus labores del día, Yuuri desbloqueó de nuevo su celular y marcó el número.

\- Si diga, Minami al habla

\- Buenos días, ¿Hablo con Minami Haruko-san? – preguntó Yuuri con voz algo temblorosa.

\- Así es, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? 

\- Habla Katsuki Yuuri, me gustaría saber si podríamos reunirnos…

\----

La cita había quedado programada para ese mismo día en la tarde en el comedor de Yutopia. Yuuri esperaba que fuera una plática larga y no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para hablar dicho tema, lejos del bullicio y de posibles paparazzi.

Luego pasó el resto de la mañana con Victor y Yurio en la pista, el rubio aún tenía problemas con su coreografía, la cual no proyectaba la suave cadencia de un amor puro. Al medio día decidieron encargar comida en lugar de salir. Si bien poco a poco la gente iba dejando Hasetsu, aún había grupos de fans que hacían hasta lo imposible por un momento con los patinadores.

La tarde había comenzado a caer sorprendiendo al japonés patinando en la pista, sus pasos seguros pero cautelosos mientras marcaba su secuencia con los ojos de Víctor sobre él. Hacía un par de horas el ruso había mandado al rubio a un templo, con la esperanza de que pudiera descubrir lo que le estaba haciendo falta a su rutina. De pronto la alarma del celular de Yuuri sonó interrumpiendo a los dos hombres.

\- Oh, ¿Ya es la hora? – preguntó Víctor mirando su reloj. Yuuri le había informado de la cita con la doctora, por lo que habían programado la alarma con al menos una hora de anticipación, dándole tiempo al japonés de llegar a su casa y darse un baño antes de encontrarse con la experta. 

Víctor había prometido acompañarlo a Yutopia antes de tener que ir a recoger a Yurio al templo. El ruso no le había dicho a su pupilo sobre su encuentro con los doctores la noche anterior, de hecho le había pedido a la pareja que mantuvieran en secreto su cita, queriendo hablar con Yuuri cuando fuera el momento adecuado y no forzado por la curiosidad o el compromiso.

La cita no era solo para Yuuri, sino para toda la familia Katsuki quienes estarían en la reunión. Incluso Víctor había sido invitado, al ser entrenador de Yuuri necesitaba estar al pendiente de la salud y bienestar del japonés, por lo que el ruso había aceptado, prometiendo estar con Yuuri luego de recoger al rubio de su entrenamiento especial.

\----

Al llegar la hora indicada el sonido del timbre anunció la llegada de los doctores Minami. Hiroko de inmediato los recibió agradeciéndoles su visita y guiándolos hacía el comedor donde los demás miembros de la familia los esperaban.

Lo primero que notó Yuuri al verlos fue lo jóvenes que lucían, ambos vestidos de forma casual pero cómoda y con cálidas sonrisas, lo segundo fue que detrás de la pareja venían dos jóvenes, uno con el cabello castaño, el otro con el cabello rubio y un flequillo teñido de rojo. Y mientras que el mayor se veía con una actitud similar a la de los doctores, el menor parecía una olla a punto de estallar, con sus ojos grandes como platos y su cuerpo que parecía vibrar.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo el doctor, presentándose como Kazuo Minami, para luego presentar al resto de los recién llegados, su esposa Haruko y sus hijos Kensuke y Kenjirou.

\- Disculpará que trajera a mis hijos a la cita, pero ambos estaban emocionados por conocer las famosas aguas termales de Hasetsu, por lo que pensamos que, mientras nosotros tenemos nuestra plática ellos podrían descansar en alguna de las lagunas.

\- Por supuesto – aceptó Yuuri y de inmediato Mari guió a los dos jóvenes hacía los baños. Yuuri podía sentir la emoción del más chico durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación y no pudo evitar la sonrisa mental, era extraordinario que hubiera jóvenes que aún se emocionaran por visitar las aguas termales.

\- Muchas gracias por venir – comentó Yuuri cuando su hermana y los hijos de la pareja salieron de la habitación y procedió a presentar a su familia. Tras las cordialidades pertinentes Yuuri agregó.

\- Además, más adelante mi entrenador se unirá a la plática. 

\- Oh, excelente, estamos más que dispuestos a contestar cualquier duda que tengan – comentó el Dr. Kazuo mientras miraba regresar a Mari, quien se sentó junto a su hermano.

\- Antes de otra cosa, permítanos felicitarlo por el futuro bebé – agregó la doctora

\- Gracias – contestó el patinador ruborizándose mientras sin pensarlo recargaba su mano sobre el pequeño bulto de su vientre, provocando una sonrisa de los presentes.

\- Como lo platicamos por teléfono, hemos venido a ofrecerles nuestra ayuda y experiencia durante el resto de su embarazo – ante el asentimiento de la familia, el doctor continuó – como sabrá Katsuki-kun, nuestra especialidad es la medicina con énfasis en los géneros secundarios, sin embargo y a pesar de tener muchos años ya en ésta área de la medicina, es muy poco común encontrar el caso del embarazo de un omega masculino en nuestra comunidad, por lo que sería un honor que nos permitiera brindarle el servicio de consulta y seguimiento, así como de parto por lo que resta de su embarazo, por supuesto que todo sería gratuito…

\- Es decir que quieren que Yuuri sea su conejillo de indias – interrumpió Mari con tono molesto y confuso.

Yuuri miró a su hermana sorprendido, el mismo tenía algo de renuencia ante tal oferta tan inesperada. Por un lado su instinto le pedía ser más discreto con su embarazo y con las personas que se le acercaban para hablar sobre su bebé, pero otra parte deseaba saber todo cuanto pudiera y aprender de los doctores frente a él, quienes eran los mejores de su campo en Japón.

\- No, no, no, de ninguna manera – contestó la doctora sonrojándose levemente por la insinuación, la cual si bien era válida y en cierta forma correcta, no era del todo cierta - No sería un conejillo de indias como dice usted, sino más bien sería una colaboración, sería más una convivencia simbiótica. 

Ante las miradas confusas, el doctor elaboró – es decir, es cierto que sería una maravilla poder seguir y documentar un embarazo masculino paso a paso, este acuerdo no sería solo para nuestro beneficio, entendemos que la misma naturaleza omega le pide a Katsuki-kun, como a cualquier otro omega, ser reservado y hasta ermitaño durante esta época, es por esta misma actitud que es tan poco común enterarse de un embarazo omega hasta después del suceso, el hecho de que usted haya podido dar una entrevista sobre el asunto y aún pueda salir al público es extraordinario.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago nada disimulado por parte de los médicos frente suyo.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando Víctor entró a la sala y sin perder tiempo se presentó con los doctores como si fuera la primera vez que los conociera, afortunadamente para el ruso los médicos decidieron seguir el juego respetando con ello lo prometido la noche anterior.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Yuuri prosiguió con la conversación 

\- De verdad que estoy gratamente sorprendido, no esperaba que nadie ofreciera su apoyo con mi embarazo, mucho menos ustedes… si les soy franco siempre seguí sus trabajos durante mi juventud, pero luego partí a Estados Unidos y bueno, dejó de ser una prioridad en mi vida. 

Los doctores asintieron y tras varios minutos de plática, acordaron verse dos veces por mes y al menos una de las citas mensuales debía ser en el hospital de Tokio.

\- Bien, antes de continuar, nos gustaría poder ver la Libreta de Salud Materno Infantil para ver los detalles de cómo va tu embarazo, me dices que tienes cuatro meses, cierto.

El patinador japonés asintió y sacó una pequeña libreta de una carpeta que tenía a un costado, de inmediato Víctor se acercó un poco más, en todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo con el pelinegro jamás había visto la libreta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto cuando su curiosidad ganó la batalla.

La doctora tomó la libreta y antes de abrirla la giró para que el ruso viera el frente de la misma, en la portada se encontraba el dibujo de un bebe rodeado por flores, notas musicales y dibujos de varias caras que sin duda representaban a los padres y abuelos, la libreta en sí era de poco más pequeña que una libreta tamaño francesa y era muy delgada.

\- Esta es una libreta que se le entrega a todas las personas que están esperando un bebé y nos sirve para poder llevar un registro del embarazo, así como de los acontecimientos importantes luego del nacimiento, asimismo la libreta viene acompañada con una serie de cupones para los diferentes servicios, como ecografías y consultas.

\- No entiendo, ¿Es que acaso todo eso no viene incluido en el seguro social? - preguntó el ruso, la verdad no sabía mucho sobre cómo era el sistema de salud en su natal Rusia ya que no conocía a nadie que tuviera algún hijo y jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle a sus padres o a Yakov, pero sabía que había lugares del mundo donde el embarazo estaba cubierto por el seguro social.

\- No del todo, aquí el embarazo no está totalmente cubierto, por lo que el gobierno otorga cupones para las consultas y tratamientos que pudiera necesitar el paciente… no está de más recordarles que ya no serán necesarios estos cupones, nosotros nos haremos cargo del costo de todos los exámenes por el resto del embarazo y los primeros meses del bebé - sin más la doctora abrió la libreta, mientras el doctor continuo explicando diferentes cosas.

Yuuri no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo cuando el doctor le preguntó sobre el colgante preferencial y el patinador tuvo que pasar varios minutos explicándole al ruso que se trataba de un colgante que le entregaban a toda persona que esperaba un bebé y servía para que se le dé trato preferencial como ceder el asiento en el transporte o instalaciones públicas.

Pero poco antes de que pudieran acordar la fecha de primera consulta se pudieron escuchar varios gritos de una discusión acalorada.

Sin perder tiempo tanto Víctor como Yuuri se pusieron de pie al identificar la voz de Yurio como una de las que gritaban, mezclando improperios tanto en ruso como en japonés.

Detrás de los patinadores siguieron Mari y los doctores Minami, ambos completamente avergonzados al reconocer la voz de su hijo menor como el otro contendiente.

Al llegar a la laguna la escena que los recibió fue una inesperadamente cómica. De pie en la laguna tal y como llegó al mundo se encontraba Kenjirou señalando con el dedo a un Yurio que trataba tanto de devolver la seña con una propia como sostener la pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes privadas, no lejos de ahí, en la otra orilla, Kensuke se encontraba completamente relajado mirando de reojo a los más jóvenes pero sin intervenir. De inmediato y sin pensarlo Víctor se puso delante de Yuuri, protegiéndolo de la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos una voz se le adelantó.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - preguntó Mari entrando como fiera a la zona cerrada que comprendía la alguna más grande y bonita de todo el resort, no estaba dispuesta a que ninguno de los niños la ensuciara cuando se había pasado gran parte del día dejándola impecable. Los dos adolescentes se encogieron de inmediato ante la mujer, quien parecía echar fuego por la boca.

\- ¡Él empezó! - gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, solo para girarse a verse aún con enojo en las miradas.

\- ¡Ken-chan! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Sabes que esta no es forma de comportarse en la casa de alguien - reprendió Haruko, haciendo encoger aún más a su hijo, a quien sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver que era regañado como a un bebé frente a Yuuri, por su parte rubio soltó una risita discreta.

\- Pero mamá, él empezó a ser el grosero impertinente - respondió Kenjirou haciendo un puchero y provocando una nueva risa del ruso más joven

\- Oh no, no te burles Yurio, tú no te salvas de esta, ya sabes que no deberías estar peleando con un invitado, solo espera a que Yakov se entere de esto - agregó Víctor ya más calmado pero sin separarse de Yuuri, quien durante la breve discusión había recargado inconscientemente una de sus manos en el brazo de Víctor y parecía no notar la cercanía o protección que el ruso le proveía, enfocándose más en los adolescentes.

\- ¡¿Eeehh?! - gruño el aludido tratando de cruzarse de brazos solo para recordar que solamente tenía una toalla cubriéndolo, por lo que se conformó con dejar sus manos en la cintura y bufar con enfado.

\- Bueno, ¿Alguien podría decirme de que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Yuuri mirando de Yurio al otro joven que ahora que lo miraba con calma le parecía conocido de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero pronto el del cabello bicolor, quien ya había tomado una toalla para cubrirse se cruzó de brazos y comentó en voz baja y algo avergonzada.

\- Ken-nii y yo estábamos descansando en la laguna cuando de pronto entró Yuri Plisetsky, yo lo saludé y quise hablar con él sobre patinaje ya que ambos habíamos competido juntos en Juniors, pero en lugar de platicar nos quiso sacar de las aguas…

\- No me gusta bañarme con nadie y estoy completamente adolorido luego de tantos golpes del monje en el templo - interrumpió el rubio aún molesto - esta es la laguna más cómoda y quería relajarme.

\- Cuando le dije que estábamos como invitados de Yuuri-kun comenzó a decir que el único Yuri importante era él ya que sería él quien competiría esta temporada y seguía llamando Katsudon y cerdo a Yuuri-kun… ¡¡No podía dejar que este punk insultara a Yuuri kun!! – continuó Minami gesticulando mucho las manos.

\- Y yo le dije que no era de su incumbencia como llamo a Katsudon. – rebatió el rubio con enfado y un leve rubor e las mejillas, no era asunto de nadie como llamaba a al cerdo.

\- Y luego comenzaron a gritarse como locos - concluyó Kensuke acercándose al fin a su hermano menor.

Los adultos de la sala miraron a los tres jóvenes semidesnudos antes de que algo que dijera el del flequillo rojo llamara la atención de Víctor.

\- Dijiste que competiste contra Yurio en Worlds, ¿Acaso eres un patinador artístico?

El aludido asintió con energía mirando al campeón ruso con alegría.

\- Así es, durante el tiempo que estuve en la división junior me tope un par de veces con Plisetsky-kun, pero nunca logré llegar al podio, el año pasado tuve mi última temporada en la división junior y este año planeo debutar en senior - contestó Kenjirou mirando al ruso antes de posar su mirada sobre Yuuri, mirándolo con expectación.

\- Oh, que interesante, es fascinante conocer a otro patinador de Japón - contestó Víctor con su sonrisa en forma de corazón - ¿Te has enfrentado a él Yuuri? - preguntó inmediatamente después a su estudiante, con la discusión resuelta parecía que todos retomaban una actitud más relajada y jovial.

\- No recuerdo… - contestó Yuuri con franqueza y de inmediato pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del más joven.

\- ¡¡Yuuri-kuuuuun!! ¿No lo recuerdas? - preguntó el más chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - El año pasado competimos juntos en las nacionales - se quejó el del flequillo pelirrojo y de pronto fue como si la mente de Yuuri pareciera unir cabos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar como el año anterior el pequeño joven delante suyo lo había superado debido a su mala racha tras el desastroso Grand Prix.

\- Ohh… - comenzó Yuuri, pero justo en ese momento, tanto Yurio como el menor de los Minami estornudaron debido al frío, lo que pareció recordarles que estaban frente a un grupo de gente completamente desnudos salvo por una pequeña toalla.

\- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos esta conversación a la sala? - sugirió Hiroko, quien se había unido al grupo momentos antes y tras un asentimiento de la mayoría todos fueron abandonado el lugar, salvo Yurio, quien necesitaba urgentemente las tibias aguas sobre su maltratado cuerpo, ese monje había sido muy estricto y su vara muy certera.

\---

Minutos después encontraría a las familias Katsuki y Minami, junto a Víctor, sentados en el comedor del resort comiendo el afamado plato de Katsudon, salvo Yuuri, quién tenía un plato con arroz, verduras y sopa miso.

\- Es realmente interesante convivir con otro patinador japonés- comentó conversacionalmente Yuuri, quien salvo Yuuko y Takeshi, casi no había pasado tiempo con algún otro patinador nipón, tras mudarse muy joven a Estados Unidos su interacción con patinadores era más con personas estadounidenses y con Phichit, claro está.

\- ¡Para mí es un honor Yuuri-kun, he sido tu gran fan durante años! - comentó el más joven mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción, minutos antes, cuando recibió su tazón de katsudon había lucido igual de emocionado, al punto de que le había tomado una foto para su Instagram.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, su mirada buscando a Víctor por un momento. Él siempre se había enfocado en seguir a su ídolo, peleando por llegar a ser su igual y siempre mirando hacia adelante, por lo que muchas veces olvidaba que detrás de él había otros patinadores que posiblemente lo miraban a él como un modelo a seguir, por más raro que ese pensamiento le pareciera. Jamás comprendería a personas como Minami-kun, quien parecía admirarlo cuando él mismo no se sentía nada importante.

\- ¿Y quién es tu entrenador? - preguntó Yuuri, antes de decidirse por Celestino había investigado diferentes entrenadores, pero con ninguno pudo congeniar igual que con el italoamericano.

\- Se llama Kanako Odagaki - respondió el más joven

\- Oh, Odagaki-san, la recuerdo - contestó Yuuri, la mujer había sido una de las patinadoras más sobresalientes en Japón y aunque jamás había subido al podio del GPF había ganados varias medallas para su país. Cuando Yuuri aún estaba decidiendo su entrenador la joven patinadora se encontraba en el final de su carrera.

\- Creo que he oído de ella - agregó Víctor, quien trataba de recordar todos los patinadores interesantes que veía.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en tono amable y durante algún momento de la misma Kenjirou había tomado valor para pedir una selfie con Yuuri y Víctor. El ruso inmediatamente abrazando al pelinegro por los hombros y acercándose al patinador más joven, quien tomó varias fotografías. Yuuri no sabía si sentirse halagado o apenado, pero en comparación a lo que los padres del menor estaban haciendo por él una fotografía era algo tan insignificante. El as japonés sentía que lo que estaba ganando por las consultas y asesoría gratuita era mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecer. Una parte dentro de suyo quería poder hacer algo más por los doctores.

Entre diferentes pláticas y acuerdos la cena llegó a su fin y pronto las familias se despedían frente a la puerta.

\- Muchísimas gracias por permitirnos esta visita, de verdad estamos ansiosos por poder apoyarlos - comentó Kazuo dando una leve reverencia, detrás suyo su familia se despedía de los demás con sendas sonrisas, en especial el más joven, quien tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

\- Gracias a ustedes, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerles por la oferta, espero poder ser de ayuda - contestó Yuuri, detrás suyo Víctor asentía, su mano recargada en el hombro del pelinegro, sus ojos en los de la doctora, quien parecía entender que el ruso era algo más que simplemente el entrenador en todo ese asunto. La cena de la noche anterior, la actitud hacía el futuro padre y el claro interés en el otro le decían a la doctora que el patinador estrella sabía más de lo que el as de Japón mismo sabía.

\---

Los siguientes días tras la visita de los doctores regresaron a los tres patinadores residiendo en Yutopia a la rutina que la noticia sobre el embarazo había trastocado, pero con la diferencia que los sucesos de esos días habían cambiado algo en dos de ellos.

El ruso pentacampeón había descubierto que pronto sería papá, el único problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo al otro padre. Víctor sabía que sentía una atracción por el japonés, nacida una noche en medio de baile y alcohol, renacida por un video y cultivada por la convivencia diaria, el ser maravilloso que poco a poco se fue desvelando ante el ruso había ido ganándose su cariño y admiración. Por lo que la noticia de su inminente paternidad, en lugar de aterrarlo lo había dejado ansioso pero al mismo tiempo asombrado y feliz.

El problema era que de todo lo que habían platicado durante los días posteriores a la noticia, Yuuri no había querido tocar el tema del otro padre de su hijo. Como si la sola mención amargara el ambiente cada vez que Víctor sutilmente intentaba llevar el tema hacía esas aguas.

El ruso tenía miedo. 

Si bien el encuentro había sido consensual, el mismo había sido bajo la influencia del alcohol. Y aunque la doctora había confirmado que para que Yuuri engendrara fuera del celo debía ser porque el japonés encontraba a Víctor atractivo y digno de ser el otro padre de sus hijos, eso no justificaba que Víctor había embarazado a Yuuri sin su consentimiento y además lo había obligado tácitamente a abandonar el deporte que tanto amaba al menos por una temporada, quizás por más.

¿Qué tal si Yuuri lo culpaba por todo? O si creía que solo se quedaba por la obligación del bebé y no por el cariño que día a día continuaba creciendo en su corazón. Por eso necesitaba acercarse más al joven japonés, pero el ruso no podía negar que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo tocar el tema.

Con un suspiro el hombre del cabello platinado, miró hacia el hielo, en él Yurio patinaba, mientras a un costado de la pista Yuuri realizaba los movimientos de su rutina, los mismos de forma mesurada, tratando de no hacer esfuerzos o estiramientos indebidos, pero incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Víctor decidió que hablaría con Yuuri lo antes posible, pero antes necesitaba consultarlo con alguien más, alguien con quien no había hablado en varios meses. Mirando su reloj comprobó que aún era demasiado temprano para marcar a Ekaterimburgo, por lo que programó una alarma en su teléfono para un par de horas más, para luego mirar de nuevo al rubio, quien seguía luchando por conseguir su ágape, tal vez necesitaba ir de nuevo al templo, o quizás una cascada sería mejor…

Por otro lado Yuuri practicaba los movimientos de su rutina y sin embargo la misma no era lo que ocupaba la mente del japonés en esos momentos. 

Aún tenía en su mente el encuentro con los doctores y como sentía que su parte del acuerdo era la que más ganaba de todo eso. A él jamás le había gustado estar en deuda con nadie y le incomodaba de sobre manera sentir que les debía algo a la familia Minami. 

De pronto era como si todo lo que había querido en la vida se estaba volviendo una realidad, primero la llegada del mismísimo Víctor para ofrecerse como su entrenador y ahora la oferta de los doctores Minami. Yuuri sentía que estos meses eran un sueño que no merecía tener.

¿Por qué de pronto todo lo que alguna vez le pareció imposible se le presentaba como en bandeja de plata? ¿Qué había cambiado? Yuuri no estaba seguro, pero fuera lo que fuera no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Con un suspiro continuó con sus movimientos, aún no sabía cómo le pagaría a Víctor todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba sacrificando por él, pero la idea de cómo pagarles a los doctores llegó a él mientras escuchaba como el reproductor de música cambiaba de canción en sus audífonos. Quizás no podría pagarles de forma material, pero había algo que podía ofrecer, más aún cuando no pensaba patinar esta temporada, pero el más joven de los Minami sí planeaba hacer su debut…

Yuuri decidió que era el momento de usar su título de Danza que con tanta dedicación había obtenido en Michigan.

Ahora solo era cuestión de hablar con su entrenador y ver que le parecía la idea de que Yuuri ofreciera sus servicios como coreógrafo a un joven talento emergente…

\---

Esa misma tarde, mientras Yuuri descansaba en la sala sus pies hinchados por haber pasado mucho tiempo de pie, Yurio se dirigía a su habitación. Luego de una tarde bajo una cascada helada el rubio necesitaba urgentemente un chapuzón en las cálidas aguas si quería evitar un resfrío.

Sin embargo justo al pasar frente al cuarto de Víctor pudo escuchar su voz hablando en ruso. El rubio se extrañó, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí el mayor se había acostumbrado a hablar todo en inglés y ocasionalmente en un japonés rudimentario, por lo que oírlo hablar en su lengua natal lo descolocó, haciéndolo detener un momento. Por el tono de voz que el otro ruso estaba usando era obvio que el receptor de la llamada no era Yakov, algo que agradecía enormemente. Lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda de su entrenador, el rubio había tenido suerte que al final ni Katsudon ni Víctor hubieran comentado su pelea con el nugget de pollo a Yakov.

Decidiendo que si no era Yakov no necesitaba escuchar la plática, Yurio se dispuso a seguir su camino, sin embargo de pronto las palabras que menos esperaba surgieron de la boca de quien menos lo creía.

\- Por esa razón, papá, necesito que me digas como puedo confesarle a Yuuri que yo soy el padre de su bebé…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuu~~~n
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, trataré de no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capitulos, la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan slowburn esta historia, por lo general tiendo a rushearme y escribir lo bueno de volada, pero esta histora necesita llevar este ritmo. Que bueno que tengo a mi sis para que me pare el carro antes de estrellarlo.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por leer, cualquier comentario o kudos es bienvenido
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos!!


	10. La playa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capitulo! Esta vez traté de no tardar mucho :D
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus kudos, me animan a seguir adelante con este loco proyecto. También gracias a mi sis Hikaru11, quien siempre me apoya con el beteo, ideas y porras.
> 
> Bueno, sin más los dejo con el nuevo episodio ;3

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capítulo 10: La playa 

“…Yo soy el padre de su bebé…”

“…Yo soy el padre de su bebé…”

“…Yo soy el padre de su bebé…”

La voz parecía repetirse incontables veces en fracción de segundos dentro de la mente del rubio mientras sus pies eran incapaces de moverse, su cuerpo en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como si fuera cámara lenta en una película de terror, Yurio giró su cabeza hacia la puerta mirándola detenidamente, casi exigiéndole a la madera y el papel de la misma que tuvieran la respuesta a la pregunta que lentamente comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Esa simple palabra fue suficiente para reactivar el cuerpo del rubio, quien de inmediato abrió la puerta de un golpe asustando al hombre en la habitación, que debido a la impresión, soltó el teléfono, el cual rebotó en la cama, la voz de un hombre preguntando, casi gritando que ocurría en el otro lado de la línea, pero ninguno de los rusos residentes de Yutopia le prestaba atención.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó el rubio en ruso externando la duda que hacía algunos momentos había sido el catalizador que reiniciara su función motriz.

\- Yu-Yu-Yurio… - tartamudeo Víctor, aún presa de la sorpresa que el joven frente a él le había ocasionado. El pentacampeón no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero la expresión de incredulidad del chico junto con el tema que hasta hace unos momentos había estado hablando con su padre le dijeron que el tigre ruso se sumaba a la pequeñísima lista de personas que sabían sobre su inminente paternidad.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que eres tú el otro papá del bebé cerdito?! – preguntó Yurio aún gritando en ruso y gesticulando con sus manos de manera frenética - ¡¡No, espera, no me lo digas, no necesito detalles, urrgh, qué asco!! – continuó, una parte de él aún no comprendía lo que sucedía del todo, otra no quería tocar el tema ni con un bastón de diez metros, pero realmente necesitaba saber.

Luego de que el rubio terminara de gritar, ambos guardaron silencio, incapaces de continuar con la discusión y fue por este mutismo que al fin Víctor pudo escuchar la voz en su teléfono.

\- Vitenka, contesta, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Casi al mismo tiempo se oyó una voz detrás de Yurio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

Víctor sintió de pronto que le faltaba el aire cuando reconoció la voz de Yuuri solo para verlo entrar en la habitación segundos más tarde.

Por un breve momento no se oyó ninguna voz salvo la del teléfono que aún hablaba frenéticamente en ruso.

De pronto el hombre del cabello platinado levantó el teléfono hacia su oído, susurró un “Dasvidania”, apagó el móvil y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se giró, caminó hasta el armario y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Ambos Yuri se quedaron viendo a la puerta, se giraron a verse mutuamente y volvieron a ver el armario

\- ¡¿Víctor?! – preguntó Yuuri reaccionando al fin pero antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia el armario Yurio lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Ignora al viejo estúpido, solo está siendo una reina del drama –comentó el rubio jalando al japonés hacia la salida.

\- ¿Pe-Pero qué ocurre? – insistió el pelinegro dejándose arrastrar, pero aun girando hacia el armario donde su entrenador había desapareció.

\- Nada importante cerdo, asuntos rusos, tu solo ve y asegúrate que tengan dos enormes platos de katsudon para la cena, yo me encargo de Víctor – concluyó el adolescente antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Yuuri, quien se quedó perplejo por unos segundos antes de escuchar gruñir a su estómago.

Decidiendo que fuera lo que fuera seguramente no era algo que lo involucrara a él, Yuuri decidió ceder y seguir el consejo del adolescente, por lo que se dirigió rumbo a la cocina para comer algo y asegurarse que hubiera suficiente katsudon para la cena.

Dentro de la habitación, el rubio suspiró aliviado, recargándose levemente en el marco de la puerta para recuperar la compostura, antes de dirigirse al armario, abriéndolo con fuerza pero sin azotarlo, no necesitaba llamar la atención de los demás miembros de la familia.

\- Ya se fue el cerdo… – explicó en ruso el más joven, antes de continuar –…me debes toda la historia por salvarte el pellejo… y una nueva playera.

El entrenador ruso miró al rubio desde su posición sentado en el piso del armario, sus manos aun tomando el teléfono con fuerza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie. Toda la escena había sido como un remolino de emociones, desde la llamada con su padre, la cual no había estado yendo del todo bien hasta los gritos del joven frente a él, contando además con la súbita aparición de Yuuri.

Por suerte ambos habían estado hablando en ruso y el pelinegro no había entendido de lo que hablaban.

Víctor sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero aún no se sentía del todo listo y no iba a negarlo, tenía miedo de la reacción.

Saliendo del armario, se dirigió a su cama para sentarse y señaló una de las sillas en la habitación, invitando a Yurio a sentarse con él. Levantando la mano para detener la inminente ola de nuevas preguntas que podía ver en los ojos del chico, Víctor comenzó.

\- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de la cena del Grand Prix del año pasado?

Durante varios minutos el mayor relató cuanto se acordaba de la cena, lo aburrido que había estado, la emoción que sintió cuando Yuuri comenzó a desenfrenarse y lo divertido que había pasado esa noche entre bailes y risas.

Sin entrar en mucho detalle, para la gran fortuna del rubio, Víctor le comentó como entre copa y copa de brebajes cada vez más exóticos, Yuuri y él habían terminado en un encuentro sumamente íntimo.

El mayor confesó que las semanas tras el suceso, no había podido recordar mucho debido a lo intoxicado que había estado, pero que lentamente su mente había ido recuperando lo que el alcohol le había robado, recordando así la identidad de la persona con quien había tenido tan pasional encuentro.

Víctor explicó cómo, cuando escuchó en la entrevista sobre el otro padre del bebé y las circunstancias de su concepción, tuvo la enorme sospecha de que el pequeño en camino era suyo.

\- ¡¡Por eso saliste huyendo como si tuvieras un cohete en el trasero!! – exclamó Yurio, con la expresión de alguien que al fin logra insertar una nueva pieza en un complicado rompecabezas.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? – contestó Víctor a la defensiva – Acababa de enterarme que posiblemente había embarazado a alguien y que estaba por convertirme en papá – continuó, explicándole como tras calmarse había salido a hablar con Yakov, quien en pocas palabras había casi confirmado lo que ya sospechaba, que había tenido una noche pasional con alguien durante la cena del Grand Prix. La mente de Víctor ya le había desvelado la identidad del otro participante.

\- ¡¡¿Yakov lo sabe?!! – preguntó sorprendido el adolescente, aun tratando de dar forma al relato del mayor - Eso explica los mensajes de Mila que recibí el día siguiente – continuó, el día siguiente a la entrevista había recibido varios mensajes de Mila, quien en pocas palabras le había informado del desmayo de su entrenador y que nadie sabía nada, solo que antes del suceso el viejo hombre había estado hablando con Víctor. En los mensajes la mujer le pedía investigar el motivo, pero el rubio desestimó el tema, no eran de su incumbencia las estupideces que hiciera Víctor siempre y cuando cumpliera con su promesa de ayudarlo con su programa.

\- Fue el primero – admitió Víctor algo apenado, aún recordaba como la noticia había logrado algo que ni las decenas de medallas o de lesiones habían podido, hacer desmayar al afamado entrenador.

Tras varios minutos más de explicación, Víctor concluyó –…y es por eso que hablaba con mi padre, no sé cómo hablar con Yuuri sobre el tema.

El rubio suspiró, el asunto era uno que no tenía la intención de involucrarse. Si bien durante el tiempo que llevaba en Japón había comenzado a entablar una amistad tentativa con el pelinegro y realmente quería ayudar a Víctor, sabía que no podía meterse en asuntos de parejas.

\- Mira viejo, yo no tengo la más remota idea de que podrías hacer, pero lo que si te digo es que no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo, mientras más esperes más difícil será, tanto para ti como para el cerdo.

Víctor asintió mirando a la ventana, lo mismo que había pensado por varios días seguía persiguiéndolo. Tenía que hablar con Yuuri.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Yurio se puso de pie estirándose, sus músculos aún adoloridos por la sesión de entrenamiento de ese día. Girándose a ver a Víctor, concluyó tajantemente:

– Habla con el cerdo.

Víctor levantó la vista hacia el rubio, quien salió de la habitación. Ya había hecho su buena obra del mes, ahora quería un enorme tazón de katsudon, se lo merecía por aguantar las locuras de esos dos tontos.

Mientras, en la habitación el pentacampeón recordó que había apagado su teléfono, cortando la comunicación con su padre en plena llamada, por lo que de inmediato lo encendió. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la cantidad enorme de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenía.

Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a marcarle, aún tenían una llamada que concluir.

\-----

El día siguiente recibió a los tres patinadores de vuelta en su rutina, y mientras el rubio aún no dominaba el concepto de Agape, su rutina había comenzado a tomar forma.

Mientras Yurio practicaba, Yuuri aprovechó para acercarse a Víctor, la noche anterior el ruso no había bajado a cenar hasta muy entrada la noche, solo para comer en silencio y regresar a su habitación, su mente claramente en otro lado, por lo que Yuuri comenzaba a preocuparse.

El japonés estaba acostumbrado al vivaz y alegre torbellino que era Víctor Nikiforov, por lo que verlo serio y taciturno era preocupante.

Yuuri tenía miedo, ¿Qué tal si al final de cuentas Víctor se había decidió en regresar con Yurio? Si bien el joven entrenador le había prometido estar a su lado aún y cuando no pudiera patinar, la pequeña voz llamada ansiedad repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que al final Víctor lo abandonaría. La sola idea de que el ruso se fuera provocaba una punzada en su pecho, como una opresión que no parecía desaparecer.

En las semanas que tenía viviendo en Japón, Víctor se había vuelto parte de la vida de Yuuri a tal grado que imaginarse amanecer un día sin poder verlo, le parecía imposible. Sin siquiera pensarlo un chillido agudo, parecido al de un animal, había surgido de su garganta, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a Víctor, que de inmediato giró su cabeza a verlo, como si un impulso hubiera jalado su vista hacia él.

\- ¿Yuuri, te encuentras bien? – preguntó el ruso de inmediato acercándose al pelinegro y tomándolo de las manos, haciendo que el más joven sintiera enrojecer sus mejillas.

\- S-sí, claro, disculpa – contestó con nerviosismo, antes de aclarar la garganta y continuar con el tema que había decidido tocar con su entrenador – Ehmm… Víctor, quería hablar contigo sobre los Minami.

El campeón lo miró completamente extrañado, él sabía que los doctores habían cumplido su promesa de no hablar sobre si encuentro en privado, por lo que no tenía idea de que podía querer hablar Yuuri.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera continuar, la voz de Yurio resonó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡¡Hey, tortolos, déjense de tonterías, necesito que Víctor me ayude con esta secuencia!!

Ante el grito tanto Víctor como Yuuri se separaron de golpe, notando que aún estaban tomados de las manos y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Ya voy Yurio! – Gritó el ruso antes de mirar a Yuuri - ¿Qué tal si esta tarde vamos a la playa y platicamos ahí?

El japonés asintió a lo que Víctor sonrió.

\- ¡Excelente, es una cita entonces! – y tras estas palabras el ruso salió al hielo para reunirse con su compatriota, dejando a un Yuuri con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas de un intenso color carmesí

\- ¿Ci-cita?

\-----

Esa tarde, poco antes del atardecer, Víctor caminaba junto a Yuuri por la playa de Hasetsu, Makkachin saltando alegre sobre las dunas de arena, feliz de poder correr con libertad. Durante el tiempo que tenía viviendo en la ciudad habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que Víctor había tenido la oportunidad de visitar el mar, pero siempre que lo hacía el suave vaivén de las olas y el sonido de las gaviotas le hacía recordar a su hogar en San Petersburgo.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, los dos hombres llegaron a una roca lo suficientemente amplia como para sentarse. Tras la práctica Yurio había declarado que tomaría el resto de la tarde libre para explorar la ciudad y tras reclutar la compañía de Yuuko y las trillizas el rubio salió de la pista de hielo, no sin antes mirar a Víctor y casi gritar algo en ruso que sobresaltó al pentacampeón.

Por lo que tras regresar a Yutopia y después de una deliciosa comida y un rápido baño, los dos hombres habían tomado a Makkachin y había salido rumbo a la playa. Durante el camino la conversación fue casual, pero divertida, Yuuri explicándole al ruso varios de los lugares por los que pasaban, señalando letreros y deteniéndose ocasionalmente a tomarse alguna selfie que el mayor subía sin perder tiempo a su Instagram.

La caminata, aunque no muy larga, fue lenta debido a las constantes paradas que hacían, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro en un raro momento de calma y convivencia, donde los dos mostraban al otro ese lado que solo las personas más cercanas a ellos conocía. El viaje a la playa dándoles la oportunidad de conocerse mejor con pláticas sobre fotos, estatuas, tiendas, ropa y comida. Y en algún momento durante el viaje Víctor había posado su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri, quien no pudo evitar soltar un levísimo ronroneo que esperaba el otro no hubiera notado. Obviamente Víctor lo había oído. 

Para cuando se sentaron en la roca, ambos estaban algo sonrojados, pero contentos. Yuuri, quien siempre había sido sumamente reservado en sus interacciones con otras personas, se sentía levemente desconcertado, él sabía que desde siempre había querido conocer más a su ídolo y no podía negar que desde más joven había encontrado al ruso sumamente atractivo e intrigante, buscando cada fragmento de información disponible en las redes, a veces con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, ese sentimiento de admiración se convertía lentamente en algo más, algo que jamás había sentido con tanta fuerza y que a veces no comprendía, pero que en momentos como ese llenaba su pecho de calidez. Una fuerza de atracción incomprensible e imparable.

Por su parte Víctor atesoraba cada instante que compartía con el hombre que lentamente se estaba ganando su corazón. Una parte de su mente se preguntaba si no hacia todo esto solamente por el bebé, pero la parte lógica pisoteaba sus dudas recordándole que él había tomado su decisión de venir a Hasetsu antes de saber de la existencia del pequeño, que estaba ahí por y para Yuuri, quien con una noche de alegría y un cuerpo que creaba música con cada movimiento lo había cautivado. La convivencia solo estaba refinando lo que ya su corazón había comenzado a cultivar.

Una vez sentados el ruso giró su cuerpo hacía Yuuri, quien volteó su rostro hacía Víctor, el sonido calmante de las olas y la suave luz purpura del atardecer enmarcando al extranjero, los ojos café del nipón perdiéndose en los azules del ruso, explorando las profundas lagunas sin darse cuenta que dichas orbes azuladas hacían lo mismo en las de color chocolate

No fue sino hasta que el silbato de una embarcación cercana resonó por todo lo ancho con tal fuerza que los hizo saltar, tanto que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, haciéndolos reír con nerviosismo. Y mientras Víctor insultaba mentalmente en todos los idiomas que conocía al barco que interrumpió el momento, Yuuri carraspeo un poco y aún con un leve rubor en sus mejillas comenzó.

\- Víctor, quería hablar contigo sobre los Minami

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? – preguntó el ruso aún sin saber que podía querer el más joven.

\- No sé qué opines y si no estás de acuerdo no planeo volver a tocar el tema, pero quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos. Los doctores son los mejores en Japón en el campo de los segundos géneros y me están ofreciendo consultas y tratamientos gratis, siento que me estoy aprovechando de ellos – contestó Yuuri con sinceridad, aún no le había dicho nada a sus padres de cómo se sentía, tanto Hiroko como Toshiya estaban felices por la oportunidad que los doctores le habían brindado aún y cuando Yuuri había planeado correr con todos sus propios gastos médicos. Pero Yuuri no estaba satisfecho con solo ser una fuente de información.

\- Lo entiendo – concordó Víctor - ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntó luego de una pausa, el ruso estaba seguro que los doctores no necesitaban nada del hombre frente a él más que su cooperación, pero también sabía que Yuuri no estaría tranquilo hasta que no sintiera que pagaba su deuda. Cuando recién llegó a Hasetsu Yuuri lo había perseguido insistiendo sobre el pago por su entrenamiento y no fue sino hasta una tarde que le dijo que no volverían a discutir el tema hasta el final de la temporada que el japonés había dado su brazo a torcer.

\- Bueno, estaba pensado en ayudar a su hijo patinador, Minami-kun - contestó Yuuri llamando la atención de Víctor, con el embarazo a medio término no era mucho lo que el joven pudiera hacer más que memorizar su rutina y practicar los movimientos menos extenuantes, si Yuuri tenía alguna idea para ayudar a otra joven promesa Víctor estaba dispuesto a apoyarle, además, por lo que había visto, el chico del cabello bicolor y Yurio no habían congeniado y nada hacía más emocionante una competencia que algo de rivalidad entre los deportistas.

\- Ohh, ¿Y cómo lo ayudarías exactamente? - pregunto el ruso y Yuuri prosiguió a explicarle como se le había ocurrido la idea de crear una coreografía para el más joven. Si bien no pensaba usurpar el puesto de Odagaki-san, creía que su mayor experiencia y sus conocimientos de música y baile pudieran ayudarle a crear un programa para el otro patinador.

\- Además - agregó - si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que me dieras tu apoyo, yo nunca he creado una rutina por mi propia cuenta, siempre había aceptado lo que Celestino eligiera para mí, por lo que no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo. - concluyó con la cabeza baja, algo avergonzado. Admitir sus fallas frente a Víctor Nikiforov, quien era reconocido mundialmente por crear sus propias rutinas y comisionar la música para dichas rutinas desde muy corta edad era como admitir no saber leer frente a un escritor.

Víctor se quedó pensativo unos segundos, su mirada fija en un punto a la derecha de su pie, antes de levantar el rostro con un brillo en los ojos que Yuuri sabía identificar como problemas para él y cualquiera que fuera el objetivo de dicha mirada.

Juntando las manos en un aplauso el ruso sonrió de manera muy alegre antes de decir.

\- De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero con una condición

Yuuri lo miró con algo de reserva, pero él había sido quien pidiera la ayuda y no se iba a echar para atrás. No tenía idea si Minami-kun aceptaría su oferta, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el japonés - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Te ayudaré a crear la coreografía para Minami-kun si primero creas una coreografía para tu rutina libre - contestó alegremente el ruso, sorprendiendo al japonés que esperaba todo menos eso.

\- ¿Mi rutina libre? Pero Víctor, no voy a poder patinar esta temporada - comenzó Yuuri antes de ser interrumpido por el mayor.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no puedas crear tu rutina para tu siguiente temporada, tal y como lo estamos haciendo con Eros - contrarrestó el joven entrenador, para luego girarse por completo y tomar las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas, para continuar - Yuuri, prometí ser tu entrenador y seré tu entrenador por el tiempo que me necesites, si esta temporada no puedes patinar, seguiré a tu lado hasta la siguiente o la que siga de esa. Deseo verte patinar una rutina hecha por mí, pero también deseo verte dar lo mejor de ti en todos los sentidos y eso significa no solo seguir las ideas de otros, sino también las tuyas. Estaré aquí mientras me necesites, incluso durante tu embarazo y luego de que nazca este pequeñín - concluyó reposando una de sus manos en el pequeño bulto que apenas era visible bajo el suéter de Yuuri.

Durante toda la plática Yuuri no había podido separar su mirada de la de Víctor y justo en ese momento comprendió mejor que nunca antes que la leyenda rusa estaba aquí por él, que había volado desde tan lejos y había abandonado su carrera para estar con él.

De pronto la suavidad de los dedos de Víctor sobre su vientre lo hicieron sonrojar, pero en lugar de alejarse como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona que tocara el pequeño bulto, sintió una calidez extenderse desde ese punto a todo su cuerpo. Su omega estaba en calma, su omega había aceptado el roce íntimo que por lo general hacía sentir a Yuuri incómodo cuando otra persona lo intentaba, incluso los doctores o sus padres.

Con una sonrisa Yuuri posó su mano sobre la de su entrenador y con los ojos brillantes asintió.

\- Esta bien Víctor, haré ambas rutinas…

El ruso sonrió, aún más brillante que el sol que se ocultaba tras el horizonte, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Yuuri, quien aún con esa leve sonrisa susurró un "Gracias".

Esa noche y tras regresar de su caminata por la playa y tomar una cena en uno de los varios puestos de comida callejera, ambos patinadores regresaron a Yutopia agotados, pero con los ánimos vigorizados. Aún era pronto para definir su relación, recién comenzaban a tocar las aguas de lo que podía ser algo maravilloso, pero en esos momentos ninguno necesitaba más, satisfechos y contentos con lo que se brindaban mutuamente.

Una vez en el pasillo de su habitación, Víctor, quien no había soltado su mano durante toda la noche más que para lo más indispensable se detuvo y tras dar un apretón levantó la mano hasta sus labios, besándolos suavemente provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri.

\- Buenas noches Yuuri, descansa que mañana hay que continuar con el entrenamiento.

\- Buenas noches Víctor - contestó Yuuri.

\- ¡¡Ya duérmanse, carajo!! - oyeron gritar a Yurio desde su habitación, rompiendo el hechizo que momentos antes los mantuviera bajo su velo y provocando dos risas descontroladas.

Tras un nuevo apretón de manos cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, sendas sonrisas bobas en sus labios y mientras el ruso buscaba sus ropas para darse un baño antes de dormir, el japonés había prendido su computadora. Si planeaba cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Víctor tenía que hablar primero con alguien.

Cuando al fin cargaron los programas Yuuri se sentó frente a la pantalla y tras dar doble clic sobre Skype pronto abrió una nueva ventana de chat.

Tras solo segundo la imagen de su mejor amigo apareció en el recuadro.

\- ¡¡Yuuri!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué se siente tener al mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador? - preguntó la alegre voz de Phichit Chulanot y el japonés no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que inundó su rostro al ver a su mejor amigo luego de tanto tiempo, luego de verse prácticamente a diario por cinco años las pocas semanas separados le parecían eternas.

\- Ni te lo imaginas - respondió con una risa franca antes de preguntar por su salud y por Celestino.

Luego de varios minutos de plática cordial, Yuuri tocó al fin el tema por el que había hablado.

\- Phichit-kun, ¿Recuerdas a Ketty Abelashvil?

\- ¿Ketty? ¡Ah, sí! Es la chica que compuso una melodía para uno de tus programas, que luego no utilizaste, ¿Cierto?

Tras asentir, Yuuri continuó - ¿Aún tienes su correo electrónico? Hay algo que necesito pedirle…

\-----

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Ekaterimburgo, un hombre de cabello rubio caminaba alegre por la sala de su hogar, de vez en cuando se topaba con alguna silla o sillón, pero en lugar de esquivarlos simplemente caminaba o saltaba sobre ellos, tan ansioso estaba que ni siquiera prestaba atención a las manchas de tierra que sus botas de trabajo dejaban en los muebles.

Sentada frente a la mesa, una mujer lo miraba de reojo mientras bebía una copa de brandy, luego de varios minutos y tras ver la infinidad de huellas y manchas que el hombre había dejado en los diferentes muebles, tuvo que detenerlo.

\- Misha, querido, ¿Podrías dejar de saltar sobre los muebles? Los llenarás de manchas - comentó la mujer en tono serio y hasta algo seco mientras se ponía de pie dejando la copa en la mesa y acercándose al hombre, tomándolo del brazo con una mano y acariciando su rubio cabello con la otra.

\- Pero querida Nadia, no puedo quedarme quieto, ¡Estoy demasiado emocionado! ¡¡Al fin vamos a ser abuelos!! - contestó Mikhail Nikiforov con una enorme sonrisa en forma de corazón mientras que daba pequeños saltos sobre su lugar.

\- Lo sé querido - respondió Nadezhda Nikiforova con un tono que si bien parecía de fastidio en realidad mostraba un deje afectuoso - pero ese nieto necesitará sillones donde pueda sentarse cuando venga de visita - concluyó la mujer pasando detrás de su oído un mechón de cabello plateado que insistía en escapar de su cola de caballo, para luego y con un movimiento suaves sentarse en el sillón, con todo y manchas, y luego jalar a su esposo, sentándolo sobre su regazo y con la mano que aún tenía en sus rubios cabellos giro su rostro, dándole un dulce beso.

La pareja completamente felices por las noticias que su único hijo les había dado la noche anterior. Esperaban poder visitarlo pronto, pero aún necesitaban esperar a que él hablara con el otro papá.

Bueno, si habían esperado tantos años, unos meses más no eran gran cosa.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh....
> 
> Bueno, luego de un par de cliffhangers en los últimos capítulos, traté de no dejarlo muy pesado esta vez. Como ven ya va agarrando más ritmo y se comienza a ver lentamente el Victuuri... luego de 10 episodios... wow, nunca me había tardado tanto en empezar a meter el romance en algún fic... claro que tenía muchos años sin escribir, así que mi yo de entonces era muy distinto de mi yo de ahora.
> 
> Anyway, espero les haya gustado, aún faltan muchas cositas interesantes por pasar, solo les pido paciencia ¡¡No se desesperen!!
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y la historia en general.
> 
> ¡¡Abrazos y besos!!


	11. Un pequeño paso hacia adelante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mas excusa por este retraso más que la vida se puso dificil en muchos sentidos, tanto para mi como para mi sis y beta Hikaru11, pero primero Dios y este fic seguirá avanzando.
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia :)
> 
> Espero les guste este capitulo y de nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 11: Un pequeño paso hacia adelante

El sonido de la notificación de correo nuevo llamó la atención de Yuuri, quien despegó su rostro de la libreta donde hasta hacía algunos minutos se había dedicado a tratar de escribir diferentes combinaciones de saltos y secuencias.

Los días tras la plática con Víctor en la playa habían regresado a una cotidianeidad reconfortante para el japonés, quien tras lo caótico que había sido todo tras la llegada de Yurio lo que más necesitaba era un descanso.

Levantándose de la cama, donde había estado sentado con la libreta en su regazo y el cálido cuerpo de Makkachin a su lado, Yuuri activó el monitor de su computadora, donde el símbolo de un correo nuevo parpadeaba en su bandeja de entrada.

Comunicarse con Ketty había sido incomodo, por decir algo, su amistad durante la universidad no había sido una muy estrecha y la misma se enfrió por completo tras la decisión de no usar la música que ella había creado. Si bien la chica había aceptado el rechazo con tranquilidad y sin ofenderse, Yuuri, lleno de vergüenza y nerviosismo, no había tenido el valor de seguir tratándola, apenado por haberla hecho perder el tiempo, o al menos así justificaba su mente el haber cortado la comunicación con ella.

Yuuri aún se sentía culpable, pero con la ayuda de Phichit había logrado restablecer contacto con la ahora maestra de música. La mujer había estado encantada de hablar de nuevo con él y había aceptado ayudarle con una nueva composición. Ketty siempre había sido eficiente con sus trabajo durante la universidad, por lo que no había sorprendido a Yuuri ver que el nuevo correo en su bandeja era el que contenía su la posible melodía para su rutina libre.

Tras conectar los audífonos y descargar el archivo, las primeras notas de un piano comenzaron a inundar los sentidos del pelinegro, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, imaginándose a si mismo deslizar por el hielo, brazos extendidos, sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Cuando al fin hubo concluido, Yuuri tomó su laptop y corrió a la habitación de su entrenador sin importarle la hora, era demasiada su emoción que de un salto despertó a Víctor y delicadamente le colocó los audífonos antes de presionar el botón de play en el reproductor de multimedia.

Los ojos adormilados de Víctor se habían abierto mucho y brillaban con una emoción indescriptible. Esta canción era perfecta y evocaba la imagen de Yuuri en cada una de sus notas. Tras asentir emocionado luego de escuchar la melodía completa, el ruso abrazó al japonés.

\- Es perfecta Yuuri, es hermosa – susurró antes de reaccionar y soltarlo, sus mejillas un leve tono rosado que esperaba fuera ocultado por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Yuuri sonrió, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora tras ese abrazo inesperado.

Tras la plática en la playa las cosas entre Víctor y él había avanzado lentamente, pero aún sentía que era pronto para poner un nombre a lo que tenían. Yuuri sabía que desde que había posado sus ojos sobre Víctor, este se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, su fuente de inspiración y su meta a largo plazo.

Pero jamás esperó el vuelco que dio su vida, de no poder siquiera dirigirle la palabra a vivir con él había sido un giro de 180 grados; aún cuando dicha transición había ocurrido en un momento tan inestable y delicado en su vida como lo era su inesperado embarazo. Pareciera como si el destino hubiera decidido unir todo para que el omega dentro de Yuuri, quien siempre había visto a su ídolo como la pareja perfecta, se enganchara por completo a Víctor.

Y era eso mismo a lo que tenía miedo. A que esos sentimientos que ahora sentía brotar cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre su entrenador fueran debido a las hormonas y no fueran un cariño real. Las voces en su mente, esas que siempre salían a relucir cuando menos las quería, le susurraban que no podía ser real, que no debía estrechar esa relación, que no podía arrastrarlo consigo cuando no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era amor o solo una ilusión hormonal, su lado omega acoplándose a la persona más conveniente.

Y sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír cuando Víctor le sonreía, el regresar esos leves gestos, esas caricias inocentes que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

La enorme figura de Makkachin interrumpió el momento, saltando en la cama entre Yuuri y Víctor y lamiendo alegremente la cara de este último mientras movía la cola con alegría.

Risas alegres pero suaves, considerando la hora que era, acompañaron los gestos traviesos del caniche, quien tras lamer también el rostro de Yuuri se había recostado sobre las piernas de su dueño, con la cola agitándose desenfadadamente.

\- Lamento haberte despertado – comentó Yuuri aún en voz queda, sus manos levantando la laptop del regazo del ruso, quién negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra que lo hicieras, la música es perfecta – respondió Víctor aun sonriendo, Yuuri por su parte se había puesto de pie cerrando la portátil.

\- Te dejaré dormir, se que mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano con Yurio – agregó el pelinegro viendo asentir a su entrenador.

\- Y contigo, aún espero verte con nosotros en la pista, ahora que ya está la música tenemos una rutina que crear – contestó el hombre en la cama, sonriendo algo adormilado, el calor de Makkachin sobre su regazo y la oscuridad de su habitación poco a poco regresándolo a un estado de somnolencia.

Yuuri asintió y tras un “buenas noches” salió rumbo a su habitación, llevando un sentimiento de calidez aún en su pecho.

\-----

\- Mmmhh… - murmuró Víctor leyendo la hoja frente a él, un auricular en su oreja derecha, el otro colgando sobre su pecho.

En la pista se encontraba Takeshi conduciendo la pulidora de hielo tras la práctica matutina. A un costado de la misma, en la primera fila de las gradas, se encontraba Yuri descansando y secándose el sudor con una toalla mientras esperaba a que terminara el mantenimiento para resumir su entrenamiento, en su mano izquierda sostenía su teléfono celular hablando por teléfono con alguien, el ruso fluyendo veloz de los labios que esbozaban una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Yuuri cuando Víctor levantó la mirada, el pelinegro recargado en la barrera, ambas manos descansando en su vientre.

\- Creo que deberías cambiar el primer triple por un quad… y quizás agregar otro salto al final en lugar del sit spin… - comentó el ruso aún perdido en su mente, sin duda recreando a rutina, antes de centrar sus ojos en Yuuri, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Pero por lo demás, es una rutina excelente y tenemos suficiente tiempo para refinarla.

Yuuri sonrió también, satisfecho y feliz, el día anterior había estado creando diferentes combinaciones, la música repitiéndose en sus oídos constantemente mientras veía a Víctor corregir a Yurio en la pista, y al final se había decidido por una combinación que consideraba la que mejor fluía con la música.

Minutos más tarde Takeshi abandonó la pista y Yurio retomó su entrenamiento, con Víctor insistiendo que aún lucia demasiado codicioso y agresivo, para nada el sentimiento que ágape debería transmitir.

Por su parte Yuuri miraba todo desde la barrera, el control del reproductor de música entre sus manos y un sabor agridulce en su boca. Amaba la nueva melodía, amaba su nueva rutina, amaba que Víctor fuera su entrenador, pero en lugar de estar ahí afuera en el hielo con los dos rusos estaba en un costado, imposibilitado para expresar en el hielo lo que había trabajado todo el día anterior. Era extraño, hace unos meses había aceptado que quizás no volvería a patinar jamás, entre el embarazo y la crianza de su bebé, pero ahora con Víctor a su lado y con Yurio dando todo de si la idea de no volver a tocar las pistas de manera competitiva le era impensable y le provocaba un dolor en el alma.

De pronto, como si hubiera sido invocado por sus pensamientos, el patinador japonés sintió algo que lo paralizó, su cuerpo completamente estático mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente, con incredulidad, pero ahí estaba de nuevo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras el control resbalaba por sus dedos hacía el hielo, deteniendo la música y con ello a los dos patinadores que se encontraban en el hielo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – se quejó Yurio, quien se detuvo justo antes de dar un salto, mientras Víctor se giraba hacia la barrera.

\- ¿Yuuri? – preguntó mientras terminaba de girar solo para detenerse al ver la expresión de asombro e incredulidad en el rostro del aludido, quien parecía no haberlos escuchado. Sus ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia abajo, algo que desde el hielo ninguno de los otros podían ver. De pronto un sonido entre un sollozo y una risa surgió de la garganta del pelinegro antes de caer de rodillas.

Al ver el movimiento Víctor patinó rápidamente gritando el nombre del japonés, mil y una ideas, una más aterradora que la anterior se arremolinaban en su mente.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Acaso Yuuri estaba lastimado?

Pronto el mayor llegó a la barrera y cubriendo las cuchillas de sus patines saltó la pared que separaba el hielo de las gradas.

\- ¡Yuuri! – gritó arrodillándose junto al otro y tomándolo de los hombros, haciéndolo reaccionar por fin. Los ojos color chocolate cubiertos con finas lágrimas fijos en los azules del ruso, mientras la sonrisa más luminosa que jamás vio en el hombre adornaba esos labios temblorosos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Víctor en un susurro más calmado, pero parecía que Yuuri no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Aún con las miradas conectadas el pelinegro tomó la mano del mayor y lentamente la dirigió a su vientre, luego bajó su mirada hacía el bulto y su garganta soltó un gorjeo que sobresaltó a Víctor, el sonido que había surgido de Yuuri no sonaba humano en absoluto.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando qué ocurría el ruso lo sintió. Sus propios ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que estaba pasando y sus labios lentamente formaron una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- Yuuri… ¿Es…? – intentó preguntar Víctor pero Yuuri en lugar de contestar continuó emitiendo el leve gorjeo, mientras reclinaba su cuerpo sobre el del mayor, su cabeza recargada en el amplio pecho, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el abultado vientre. 

\- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – preguntó Yurio asomándose desde detrás de la barrera, aún en el hielo – si van a hacer cochinadas váyanse a casa de Katsudon.

\- Yurio, es el bebé – contestó Víctor en ruso aún con los ojos resplandecientes.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre al bebé cerdito? – pregunto el menor, por la actitud de ambos no podía ser nada malo, por lo que Yuri se había relajado.

\- Esta pateando, mi hijo esta pateando – continuó el mayor aún en su idioma materno, la emoción del suceso y la actitud de Yuuri haciéndolo regresar a su idioma principal sin siquiera pensarlo.

El rubio miró al par, sus ojos mostrando una feliz sorpresa que pronto ocultó bajo una actitud de fastidio.

\- ¿Es solo eso? Estúpido Katsudon interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento por idioteces… - aún susurrando recogió el control y reinició la música, y si durante su rutina sus ojos se desviaban hacía la pareja de tontos, con una expresión de interés y asombro, el rubio jamás lo admitiría.

Por su parte Víctor había levantado al fin a Yuuri del suelo y juntos estaban sentados en una de las bancas. El japonés lentamente iba recuperando su conciencia que los instintos habían nublado.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Víctor al ver como el otro hombre enderezaba su postura y se tallaba los ojos.

\- S-sí – susurró, antes de de sonreír ligeramente, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la cercanía y lo que acababa de pasar. – Lo, lo siento, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento – se disculpó Yuuri.

\- No te preocupes – contestó Víctor - algo tan importante como las primeras pataditas del bebé merece ser motivo de interrupción, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Yuuri sonrió, su mano aún entrelazada entre las de su entrenador, cuando el timbre del celular de Yuuri repicó a todo volumen. Tímidamente el japonés se puso de pie soltando al fin las manos de Víctor y contestó el teléfono.

Por varios segundos el pelinegro habló en un japonés rápido y fluido, de vez en cuando miraba hacia Víctor o Yuri, pero nada de lo que decía podía ser descifrado por el joven entrenador.

Cuando al fin colgó, Yuuri se giró a Víctor

\- Era la doctora Minami, recordándome la fecha de la primera cita en el hospital, por lo que aproveche para concertar una cita aparte para platicar sobre Minami-kun. ¿Vendrías conmigo? – pregunto Yuuri con nerviosismo que se trasformó en alegría cuando Víctor asintió.

\-----

El siguiente fin de semana encontró a Yuuri y Víctor en Tokio rumbo a la residencia de la familia Minami, quienes tratando de devolver la cortesía habían invitado a Yuuri a su hogar para poder platicar. La casa era grande y moderna, completamente distinta a Yutopia con su aspecto tradicional y rústico.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – saludó alegre Minami-kun recibiéndolos en la entrada y llevándolos a la sala, donde la doctora ya los esperaba.

Tras varios minutos de plática alegre entre los cuatro, Yuuri decidió explicar el motivo de su visita.

Si bien el pelinegro esperaba una reacción positiva, la exuberancia y alegría de Minami-kun fue más que inesperada. 

\- ¡Si, si, si! – grito dando pequeños saltos mientras miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas a su ídolo.

\- Para nosotros sería un honor – agregó la doctora viendo la reacción de su hijo, la felicidad que parecía fluir por montones.

\- Claro – interrumpió Víctor – primero necesitamos hablar con tu entrenadora, la idea no es tomar su lugar sino ser un apoyo, por lo que me cuentas ya tienes al menos planeada una rutina.

\- Oh sí, es una canción que escuche en internet que me gusto mucho y le pedí a Odagaki-sensei que me ayudara para poder hacer una adaptación, la idea es usarla para mi rutina libre – contestó Kenjirou con emoción, aún sin poder creer que su ídolo estuviera ahí, en su casa, ofreciéndole hacer una coreografía exclusivamente para él.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le hablas a Odagaki-san y así podemos platicar sobre el tema todos juntos? – propuso Yuuri y para el final del día los patinadores y sus entrenadores habían acordado que Yuuri ayudaría a coreografiar su rutina corta.

\- Siempre he querido patinar una rutina basada en Lohengrin – había comentado Kenjirou algo apenado, admitiendo que una de sus más grandes inspiraciones había sido ver a Yuuri ejecutar dicha rutina.

Por lo que antes de irse, Yuuri prometió encontrar los diversos arreglos que tenía de esa canción para que juntos escogieran el que mejor se adaptaba al joven.

Tras una rápida despedida, los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para verse un par de días después, en Hasetsu. Yuuri había ofrecido la pista para el entrenamiento, si ya estaban entrenando a un joven no debería haber problemas para entrenar dos.

\-----

\- ¡No, me niego! – gritó Yuri de brazos cruzados mientras miraba con furia a los dos hombres frente a él.

\- Pero Yurio… - comenzó Víctor, solo para ser interrumpido por el rubio.

\- ¡Que ese no es mi nombre, maldita sea! – aun enfadado el más joven se giró y trato de alejarse, pero su compatriota no se lo permitió.

\- Deja de comportarte como un niño, en Rusia compartimos la pista como al menos media docena de otros patinadores – comentó Víctor mirando al más joven.

\- Si, pero ninguno es un perdedor como ese cabeza de cerillo, bueno, quizás Georgi, pero solo porque no deja de gimotear por la bailarina esa – rebatió Yuri con enojo, ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo en Japón y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie, su debut y su carrera dependían de que pudiera dominar esa estúpida rutina.

\- Lo siento Yurio, pero no hay otra opción, Minami va a estar viniendo algunos días mientras Yuuri y yo le ayudamos con una coreografía, no está en discusión – reprendió el mayor con firmeza, antes de continuar – si tienes tiempo de estarte quejando deberías aprovecharlo para entrenar, aún puedo sentir la codicia bañando toda tu rutina.

\- ¡Humph! – bufó el rubio antes de girarse hacía Yuuri - ¡Pon la música Katsudon, si me van a hacer perder el tiempo más adelante necesito entrenar lo más que pueda ahora!

El referido se apresuró a tomar el control remoto, haciendo que las suaves notas inundaran la pista, antes de regresar la vista a su laptop. Ya había seleccionado varios arreglos que en su momento había considerado para su rutina de Lohengrin, todas melodías sorprendentes y llenas de sentimiento, en especial una, a la que ya le había creado varios pasos.

El chico no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días más, pero Yuuri quería estar listo. El jamás había coreografiado a nadie, al menos no a un patinador, por lo que el que Víctor lo estuviera impulsando a crear dos rutina, una para él mismo, la cual aún robaba el aliento del japonés cada que la imaginaba, y la otra para el hijo de quienes le estaban brindando una ayuda que no esperó tener, era algo que entusiasmaba a Yuuri.

No lejos de ahí, en la pista, Víctor miraba a Yuri. Por más que lo intentaba no encontraba como hacer que el chico entendiera que toda esa energía salvaje que proyectaba no era la que necesitaba para poder expresar ágape. Quizás por eso había aceptado con buena gana la sugerencia de Yuuri sobre el joven Minami.

Yurio necesitaba darse cuenta que había muchas personas más que podían darle competencia. Personas más cercanas a su edad. En la pista de San Petersburgo Yuri era el joven as, el que había dejado a sus compañeros de edad muy por debajo, pero que aún no podía considerarse como un de los sénior. 

El rubio estaba en un limbo, uno que Víctor pasó también a su edad, pero el contaba con sus padres y con el apoyo de compañeros como Georgi y Chris, quienes lo ayudaron a mantener los pies en la tierra en esas ocasiones que el ego se le inflaba tanto que lo hacía despegar del suelo.

Yurio no tenía eso, al menos no en Rusia. Por lo que esperaba que enfrentarlo con alguien contemporáneo lo ayudara a encontrar humildad.

El resto del entrenamiento fue similar a los días anteriores y para cuando los patinadores abandonaron la pista para que la misma fuera abierta al público la animosidad de esa mañana había desaparecido.

Al llegar a Yutopia, Yurio y Víctor se fueron directo a una de las lagunas, mientras que Yuuri se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una siesta. Con casi 5 meses de embarazo cada vez se agotaba más pronto y necesitaba descansar más seguido, además sus pies se hinchaban de tal forma que había días que ni siquiera podía ponerse sus patines.

Una vez en su habitación y tras colocar su laptop en el escritorio, Yuuri se sentó frente a ella y abrió su Skype para platicar con Phichit, quien de inmediato contestó como era habitual.

Yuuri se había acostumbrado a charlar casi todas la noches con su mejor amigo, en parte porque lo extrañaba, pero en mayor medida porque el tailandés había insistido en enterarse de todo lo que hacía Yuuri y su relación, o casi relación, con Víctor.

\- Quiero tu opinión sobre algo – comentó Yuuri tras explicarle que al fin había elegido la melodía que le parecía más indicada para Minami-kun. Antes de mostrársela a Víctor quería saber que opinaba su mejor amigo.

\- Claro, sabes que para eso estoy – contestó Phichit, por lo que el japonés reprodujo la canción que había escogido para su compatriota. Tras dejar que se reprodujera una vez, Yuuri se puso de pie y haciendo la silla a un lado, giró la cámara de su portátil hacia el espacio libre, donde sin más se puso en posición.

Con lentitud y tras suspirar hondo, Yuuri comenzó a girar, uno, dos, tres pasos, sus brazos extendiéndose al ritmo de la música, sus piernas dando leves saltos sobre la alfombra, sus manos formando figuras que su mente había pensado en todo el día.

Cerrando los ojos, continuo girando, aprovechando que había dejado la canción en reproducción continua, mientras su mente se imaginaba a sí mismo en el hielo, creando las figuras que el ritmo arrancaba de su ser.

En medio de un giro sintió de pronto un par de manos tomándolo de la cintura, levantándolo levemente del piso y haciéndolo girar.

El pelinegro supo sin abrir los ojos quien era su acompañante, por lo que se dejó guiar por las manos expertas que parecían leer su mente, como si el otro hombre supiera exactamente lo que haría. Se olvidó de los movimientos que había pensado y dejó que el hombre a sus espaldas dictara los movimientos.

Para cuando terminó la reproducción de la melodía, en el intervalo antes de que volviera a comenzar, los brazos que lo guiaran tan hábilmente se enredaron en su cintura, las manos sobre el bulto en su vientre que cada día crecía más, el firme y fresco cuerpo de Víctor balanceándolos lentamente con el reinicio de la melodía.

\- Yuuri… - susurró Víctor, completamente embelesado, su nariz descansando en el cuello del hombre frente a él, un cuello largo y sensual y que parecía emanar una aroma embriagante. 

\- Víctor…- respondió Yuuri igual de ensimismado, posando sus manos sobre las del ruso. Cada vez más seguro que fuera lo que fuera esto que tenía entre ellos, era algo que no era unilateral, sino mutuo, por más que las voces en su cabeza insistieran en lo contrario.

Era una constante lucha entre lo que su mente le decía y las acciones que día con días sucedían entre ellos. Yuuri estaba seguro que aún y si Víctor le confesara amor gritándolo en la cima del Castillo de Hasetsu su mente no lo creería.

De pronto y como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones en que Víctor posaba sus manos en el vientre de Yuuri, el pequeño dentro del japonés no tardó en comenzar a patear con alegría, haciendo reír a ambos y rompiendo el hechizo que parecía haberse apoderado de ambos.

\- Le agradas – susurró Yuuri suspirando, pero sin separarse aún del abrazo.

\- Genial, porque él o ella me agradan también – contesto él.

\- Jeje, pero si ni siquiera le conoces aún – rio el japonés.

\- Si es como su papi, no necesito conocerlo para que me agrade – respondió el ruso apretando un poco más, preparándose para hablar con Yuuri. Ya había estado pensando constantemente en el asunto durante los últimos días y sabía que tenía que confesar que él era el otro padre, o al menos que estaba un 99% seguro de que lo era, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. – Yuuri…

\- ¡¡Arrgh, si van a hacer cochinadas al menos cierren la puerta!! – se oyó el grito de Yurio, quien estaba en el marco de la misma viéndolos con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

La pareja se separó de un salto, más por la impresión de grito que por haber estado abrazados y mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba levemente y se acercaba a ver que necesitaba Yurio, Víctor maldecía en su mente en todos los idiomas que conocía y más.

\- Tu mamá te está buscando, Mari me mandó a llamarte – le dijo el rubio, por lo que Yuuri se giró, se disculpó con Víctor por la interrupción y salió sin perder tiempo en busca de Hiroko.

\- Tienes el peor tiempo posible, Yurio – se quejó Víctor sentándose en la cama de Yuuri y recargando su rostro en sus manos.

\- No me culpes, fue Mari quien me pidió buscar al cerdo – respondió el rubio recargándose en el escritorio y mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

\- Estaba a punto de decirle – gimoteo el mayor aún con la cara cubierta.

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué te gusta o lo del bebé cerdito? – Preguntó el rubio - Porque si es lo primero estoy seguro que todo Hasetsu lo sabe – comento Yuri.

\- Uurgh, no le digas bebé cerdito, es mi hijo también, sabes – lo reprendió Víctor con enojo.

\- ¡¡OH POR DIOS!! – escucharon ambos gritar y de inmediato se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido, la laptop de Yuuri, donde se podía ver en una esquina, dentro de la aplicación de Skype, la cara de un muchacho de tez morena quien miraba la escena con los ojos más grandes y brillantes que jamás vieron.

\- Oh mierda… - susurro Yurio.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun duuuuuun~~ (Inserte imagen del Dramatic Chipmunk)
> 
> Oh, se vienen cosas buenas :D
> 
> Phichit es un amor y espero hacerle justicia. También noté que habia estado escribiendo el nombre mal, así que me pasé a capitulos pasados a corregirlo. Sorry por el error =S
> 
> Espero verlos pronto, tratare de no volver a tardar tanto
> 
> Byes!!


	12. Conversaciones e Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se arrodilla*  
> Les ofrezco cientos de disculpas, de verdad. No esperaba que pasara tanto tiempo entre capítulos, pero lamentablemente mi sis y beta ha tenido unos días muy agitados, por lo que le tomó un poquito más de tiempo revisar el capítulo :S
> 
> Te mando muchos abrazos sis, se que la vida ha sido dura, pero acá te hecho muchas porras :D
> 
> Espero que podamos regresar a tiempos más accesibles
> 
> Estén por seguros que Dios mediante este fic no serpa abandonado.
> 
> Por lo demás, no les quito mas tiempo, ¡Disfruten!

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capítulo 12 - Conversaciones e Instagram

\- Oh mierda… - se escuchó la voz de Yurio mientras Víctor veía el monitor, el muchacho en la pantalla le parecía familiar de algún lado, pero de momento el pánico que comenzaba a sentir nublaba su mente.

Que Yakov supiera era natural, ya que el hombre era como un segundo padre para él; que sus padres supieran era lógico, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y ellos siempre lo habían apoyado aun estando lejos; que Yurio lo supiera fue un error más que otra cosa, pero uno que podía controlar, pero que este extraño lo supiera era algo totalmente distinto.

El hecho de que estuviera en Skype con Yuuri significaba que era amigo o conocido del japonés, lo que hacía la situación aún más delicada.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – preguntó Yurio con voz molesta – Si le cuentas una sola palabra a Katsudon sobre esto…

\- ¡¡Oh por dios, OH POR DIOS, no puedo creer que el extraño misterioso que se acostó con mi mejor amigo fue el MISMISIMO VICTOR NIKIFOROV!! - exclamó de manera rápida y emocionada la figura en el monitor

\- ¿Extraño misterioso? – preguntó Víctor con voz queda, tratando de comprender lo que esto significaba, algo que ya había sospechado antes.

Durante el tiempo desde que se enterara que él era el otro padre, Víctor se había preguntado si era posible que Yuuri no supiera quién era el otro papá del bebé. Para empezar porque jamás había tocado el tema con Víctor y si Yuuri recordaba, el ruso estaba seguro que ya hubiera mencionado algo; además, si lo analizaba, ni siquiera el mismo recordaba todo los detalles del encuentro y él no había tomado tanto como Yuuri, por lo que era muy posible que el japonés simplemente no recordara nada de lo ocurrido, por último, estaba el hecho de lo nervioso que se había puesto durante la entrevista cuando Morooka tocó el asunto, aunque esto lo había atribuido en un principio a que la situación con el otro padre era delicada o mala.

¿Sería posible que en verdad Yuuri no tuviera idea de quién era el otro padre de su bebé?

Un escalofrió recorrió al ruso al pensar que, si no fuera por el embarazo, quizás Yuuri no hubiera sabido que se había acostado con alguien en el banquete. Era un pensamiento escalofriante.

La mirada del chico moreno no lo dejó en ningún momento y luego de varios segundos suspiró.

\- ¡Responde, carajo! - exigió Yurio interponiéndose entre el monitor y Víctor

\- ¡Oh, yo soy Phichit, amigo de Yuuri y claro que tengo que contarle lo que acabo de oír! - dijo con alegría - No puedo no decírselo, merece saber quién es el otro papá, de mi ahijad…

-¡NO! - interrumpió Víctor poniéndose de pie y tomando el monitor - No, por favor… no le digas nada aún - suplicó Víctor, lo que dejó a Phichit callado varios segundos, pensativo.

\- De acuerdo, pero a cambio necesito hablar contigo y pronto, así que pásame tu número de celular, rápido, antes de que regrese Yuuri - pidió el tailandés aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Víctor asintió y le pasó su número sin pensar, ya había escuchado hablar de Phichit, el amigo y compañero de universidad y pista que Yuuri había tenido allá en Detroit, por lo que no tuvo miedo de compartir su número personal aún y cuando la mirada que Yurio le daba era una de incredulidad.

\- No puedo creer que estés dando tu número así de fácil a un desconocido - le regaño el rubio, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir más se escucharon los pasos de Yuuri por el pasillo, quien se sorprendió al ver a los rusos todavía en su habitación, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué no me habías presentado antes a Víctor Nikiforov? ¡Tuve que presentarme yo mismo! – exclamó Phichit, distrayendo a Yuuri sobre cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido. Durante los siguientes minutos, el japonés hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y habló sobre la rutina que planeaba presentarle a Minami-kun, lo que hizo que Yurio saliera bufando de ahí.

Más tarde esa misma noche, el sonido de un mensaje nuevo distrajo a Víctor de sus pensamientos. El ruso estaba sentado afuera de la casa viendo a Makkachin saltar lo que su correa le permitía.

“ _¡¡Alooo!! Phichit aquí, esperando con ansia y emoción todos los suculentos detalles sobre lo que escuche por Skype_ ” decía el mensaje desde un número desconocido, al menos una docena de emoticonos de hámsteres decorando el texto.

“ _No sé que tanto te haya contado Yuuri…_ ” respondió Víctor y no bien hubo terminado de escribir cuando apareció un nuevo mensaje.

“ _Todo_ ” contestó un nuevo mensaje con más emoticonos de hámsteres

Seguido de otro mensaje más, la velocidad con la que escribía el joven aún más impresionante que la de Mila o Chris, y eso era decir bastante.

“ _Conozco a Yuuri desde hace años, hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos y lo he visto en sus peores y mejores días, así que no hay nada que tú puedas saber sobre él que no lo sepa yo desde hace siglos, así que habla y más te vale tener una buena explicación sobre el asunto_ ” Otro emoticón, esta vez un hámster molesto, adornaba el final del mensaje. Víctor comprendía el enojo, ante los ojos de cualquier otro la situación lucía como su el ruso se hubiera aprovechado de un muy ebrio Yuuri, aún y cuando el mismo había estado completamente intoxicado y ninguno estaba en condición de hacer una decisión coherente. 

“ _¿No sería mejor hablarlo por teléfono?_ ” Pregunto Víctor y no hubieron pasado dos segundos cuando el ringtone de su celular repiqueteo con alegría.

\- ¡¡Suéltalo todo!! – fue lo primero que escuchó en un inglés igual de bueno que el de Yuuri, sin duda por el tiempo que ambos habían vivido en Estados Unidos, el tono alegre y ansioso, como alguien quien tiene frente a si el clímax de un libro que lleva mucho tiempo leyendo.

\- ¿Phichit? – preguntó el ruso estúpidamente, sorprendido por la velocidad con la estaba pasando todo.

\- No, Hamtaro, claro que soy Phichit – respondió el joven como si la pregunta hubiera sido la más estúpida que Víctor pudiera haber hecho, y siendo franco el ruso sabía que así había sido. Sin perder tiempo el Phichit continuo preguntando, por lo que poniéndose de pie Víctor caminó sin rumbo con Makkachin, explicando al tailandés como es que había pasado todo, el banquete, los duelos de baile, la champaña, lo que sabía, lo que se había enterado al llegar a Hasetsu y lo que esperaba. Por su parte, Phichit le explicó brevemente que Yuuri no recordaba mucho de esa noche, que lo poco que sabía era lo que le había contado Celestino y que efectivamente no recordaba quien era el otro papá del bebé, algo que entristeció mucho al ruso.

\- ¿Así que no estás ahí solo tomándote un sabático? - preguntó Phichit luego de una pausa en la narrativa.

\- No – contestó con sinceridad Víctor, si bien en un principio no había planeado mucho su visita, siempre supo que no era solo por él, sino por ambos. Por esa parte que Yuuri le había robado en el banquete y por la otra dentro de él que había visto al japonés y había comprendido al fin lo que le había estado haciendo falta a su vida esos últimos meses.

\- Bien, sino tendría que volar hasta allá y darte una patada en el trasero – declaró Phichit con más calma antes de inyectar más alegría a su tono. – Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es hablar con él.

\- Lo sé, solo que no sé cuándo – contestó el ruso antes de suspirar, momentos atrás había sido el ambiente perfecto, pero se había perdido y ahora no estaba seguro cuando lo podría recuperar.

\- Yuuri es una persona simple, pero muy ansiosa, no necesitas hacer algo elaborado, solo con que hables desde el corazón y le expliques todo lo que me dijiste a mí, le dejes en claro el por qué esperaste hasta ahora y lo que te gustaría llegar a ser en el futuro, no hay mucho más que te pueda aconsejar, solo que no dejes pasar más tiempo, el debe saberlo de ti y no de alguien más – comentó Phichit con sinceridad. No había nada que deseara más que ver a su mejor amigo feliz y sabía que Víctor siempre había sido un faro en la vida de Yuuri, por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar al ruso en la situación en que inesperadamente se había metido.

\- Gracias Phichit – comentó Víctor luego de varios minutos más de plática y tras una despedida y una promesa de mantenerlo informado, el ruso concluyó la llamada con una nueva disposición en su mente.

\-----

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Ice Castle Hasetsu! – saludaron Axel, Loop y Lutz a la pareja frente a ellas. El muchacho con los ojos brillantes y la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

Tanto Kenjirou como su entrenadora veían la pista completamente encantados. Si bien no se comparaba en modernidad a la que usualmente utilizaban para sus prácticas, había algo casi mágico en la pista de Hasetsu. Mucho tenía que ver también que a diferencia de su pista hogar en Tokio, Ice Castle había separado el lugar exclusivamente para ellos.

Además de ser la pista donde Yuuri Katsuki comenzó a patinar, o al menos eso era algo que emocionaba a Kenjirou.

Una vez dentro del recinto, en la pista, ambos fueron recibidos por Yuuri, quien les dio un breve recorrido antes de sentarse junto a ellos en las butacas para poder explicarles sobre la rutina.

En el hielo se encontraban los dos patinadores rusos, el mayor instruyendo al menor, quien lucía como si se hubiera comido una bolsa completa de limones.

\- Minami-kun, que te parece si vas y te cambias para comenzar la práctica – sugirió Odagaki, su entrenadora.

\- ¡De inmediato! – aceptó el más joven, yendo rumbo a los vestidores que habían visitado minutos atrás.

\- Katsuki-kun, ¿Estás seguro que no hay problema con usar esta pista? – preguntó la mujer una vez que estuvieron solos. Quizás Kenjirou no lo había sentido, pero era obvio que Yuri Plisetski no estaba para nada contento con su visita.

\- Claro que sí, no presten atención a Yurio, está algo molesto porque no logra darle el sentimiento a su rutina que Víctor le está pidiendo – comentó Yuuri mirando a su homónimo. Podía entender porque Víctor insistía en que la rutina no era suficiente, el sentimiento que emanaba del rubio era todo menos amor.

\- Si estás seguro… - comento ella más calmada pero sin dejar de sentir ese ambiente pesado. Minutos después regresó Kenjirou y tras otra breve explicación, los tres bajaron a la pista.

\- ¡Odagaki, Minami! – saludó Víctor con alegría, disculpándose por no haber podido atenderlos antes, luego procedió a presentar a Yurio, quien a pesar de su ceño fruncido saludó con cortesía. Mientras, Yuuri había conectado su celular a los parlantes, explicando a los recién llegados sobre los arreglos musicales, los cuales había encargado cuando joven y de entre los cuales había escogido el que usó en su presentación, ya varios años atrás.

\- Estas son las melodías que escogí para ti, Minami-kun, pero tú tendrás que decirme cual es la que prefieres – comentó Yuuri y luego reprodujo las dos canciones que le habían agradado más.

Durante varios minutos el sonido de la orquesta fue lo único que se escuchó y no fue sino hasta la segunda ronda de repeticiones que Minami escogió su melodía.

Yuuri sonrió, no era la melodía que él había preferido, esa que bailó junto con Víctor hacía dos noches, pero era igual de bella, como todos los arreglos de Lohengrin, una de sus óperas favoritas. Además, ahora no podía imaginar la otra melodía sin recordar los brazos de Víctor alrededor suyo, su cuerpo fuerte en su espalda, su aliento sobre su piel…

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Yuuri aplaudió y felicitó al más joven.

\- Excelente elección, Minami-kun, ahora quiero que veas los siguientes pasos que preparamos, no son los definitivos, pero son una base con la cual espero podamos trabajar – comento Yuuri antes de asentir hacia Víctor, quien se deslizó hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó a marcar los pasos que Yuuri le había indicado el día anterior.

Yuuri hubiera amado hacerlo él, pero debido a su condición había decidido no patinar más por el resto del embarazo, al menos no de forma extenuante.

Toda esa tarde Yuuri, Odagaki y Minami se dedicaron a construir una rutina, mientras Víctor y Yurio descansaban a un costado, el rubio había querido salir de ahí, pero Víctor lo convenció de quedarse, haciéndole ver que lo más probable es que, sin Yuuri, era muy posible que Minami fuera uno de los competidores en el Grand Prix.

Si bien el rubio no lo creía, no iba a dejar pasar una tarde viendo al cabeza de cerillo haciendo el ridículo. O al menos eso pensó.

Al acabar el primer día de entrenamiento Yurio estaba más decidido que nunca a conseguir dominar ágape. El estúpido cabello de pollo había logrado avanzar gran parte de su rutina en pocas horas y la energía que exudaba de él era inesperada. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el chico tenía posibilidades. No muchas, claro, nadie podía vencerlo a él ahora que Víctor no estaba compitiendo, pero hasta la más pequeña de las piedras podía llegar a hacerte tropezar sino te cuidabas.

Por el resto del día el joven rubio estuvo pensativo

\-----

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Víctor mirando a Yuuri, ambos iban en un taxi rumbo al hospital donde el japonés tenía su cita con los doctores Minami.

\- Claro que si – contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

\- Pero podrías haber traído a Mari o a Hiroko, alguien de la familia… - continuó el ruso aún inseguro. La noche anterior Yuuri le había pedido que lo acompañara a la cita con los doctores y aunque por una parte estaba muy feliz, por otra sentía que estaba invadiendo algo que no le correspondía. Aún y cuando el bebé era su hijo todavía no hablaba con Yuuri al respecto.

\- Víctor – lo interrumpió Yuuri tomándolo de la mano – Tu eres tan importante para mí como Mari o Minako, estuviste conmigo cuando pasó el accidente con Yurio, decidiste quedarte conmigo aún y cuando supiste que no podría competir esta temporada y me has ayudado tanto en estos días… no hay nadie a quien quiera a mi lado en este momento más que a ti.

Y era verdad, cuando los doctores le comentaron que lo ideal era acudir acompañado a la cita la primera persona en quien pensó fue Víctor, Yuuri no estaba seguro si era por la cercanía que día a día crecía o si era por algo más, solo que no era a Mari, Yuuko o Minako a quien necesitaba a su lado en ese momento.

Víctor apretó su mano y sonrió al escuchar a Yuuri, contento de poder estar ahí.

Varios minutos más tarde encontraría a los patinadores en el consultorio con la doctora.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo has estado estos días? – pregunto ella en tono jovial, pero Yuuri podría verla escribir en la tablet que portaba a su lado.

\- Algo cansado, pero han sido días agitados – contestó Yuuri con calma mientras tomaba asiento en la camilla de examen, Víctor por su parte tomó asiento en una silla cerca del escritorio.

\- Es normal, no te preocupes – comento ella – Bien, comenzaremos con los exámenes. Además de la ecografía de las 20 semanas necesito hacerte varias pruebas, según tu expediente médico tu último examen fue durante el accidente de hace poco, ¿Cierto?

Yuuri asintió, feliz de que su médico familiar hubiera facilitado toda su información a la doctora y así no tener que recordar todo él.

\- Excelente, bueno, si vienes conmigo me gustaría comenzar con las pruebas – comentó antes de girarse hacia Víctor – ¿Podría esperarnos aquí Víctor-san? - preguntó la doctora recordando que antes le había pedido que le hablara por su nombre - Las pruebas pueden ser algo más tardadas que una consulta regular, por lo que espero no se aburra.

El ruso sonrió y tras asegurar a Yuuri y la doctora que no había ningún problema los vio desaparecer por la puerta, para que tan solo minutos después la misma se abriera dejando entrar a Kazuo Minami.

\- Buenos días Víctor-san – saludo el hombre con alegría, misma con la que Víctor respondió el saludo.

\- ¿Todo bien con Yuuri? – preguntó el ruso, no esperaba ver al doctor a solas y no pudo evitar pensar que algo había pasado con Yuuri.

\- Si, por supuesto, no es necesario que se preocupe – contestó, antes de proseguir – la verdad es que quería hablar con usted en privado.

Tras un asentimiento por parte de Víctor el doctor continuó.

\- Tanto mi esposa como yo hemos notado lo muy cercanos que son usted y Katsuki-kun, por lo que espero no ser impertinente, pero necesitamos saber si ustedes son pareja.

Un rubor subió al pálido rostro de Víctor, quien no esperaba esta pregunta - ¿Di-disculpe?

\- Oh, lo lamento, mi mujer siempre ha dicho que no tengo tacto con la gente, le ofrezco una disculpa, pero es algo que creemos es necesario saber, verá, por lo general un Omega cuenta con una pareja al momento del embarazo, no es algo indispensable hasta donde sabemos, pero es algo que ayuda en el transcurso del embarazo. Un omega se siente más seguro cuando cuenta con alguien que lo proteja, no necesariamente un alpha, pero si alguien cercano.

Tras hacer una leve pausa continuó – Muchos omegas en la actualidad, hombres o mujeres, encuentran ese apoyo en la familia o amigo cercanos cuando no están ya en una relación. En el caso de Yuuri-kun, hemos visto que la persona más apegada a él es usted, Víctor-san, por lo que queríamos saber qué clase de relación es la que ustedes tienen, es más que nada para fines estadísticos.

–…entiendo… – contesto Víctor antes de suspirar y continuar – La verdad es que me gusta Yuuri y creo que también le gusto, pero aún no hemos hablado de esto, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no hemos podido ordenar esto que tenemos, pero estoy seguro que es algo más que una amistad… - terminó el ruso sin querer analizar demasiado lo que el doctor le acababa de decir, estaba seguro que lo que sentían Yuuri y él era genuino y no provocado por hormonas.

\- Comprendo – contestó el doctor con una sonrisa – no es nuestra intención intervenir ni decirles cómo actuar, solo necesitábamos la información.

Tras varias preguntas más, el doctor bajó su tablet y miró fijamente a Víctor.

\- Por último, hay algo que Haruko y yo nos hemos preguntado desde que tuvimos la cena con usted… ¿Es posible que usted conozca la identidad del otro padre del bebé?

El ruso abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta pero antes de que pudiera contestar Kazuo continúo.

\- Es que, durante la cena, usted hizo varias preguntas que nos dieron la impresión de esto. No queremos inmiscuirnos en un asunto que no nos compete, pero sería de ayuda tener el expediente médico del otro padre a fin de poder determinar si existe alguna condición física hereditaria de la que debamos estar enterados.

Por varios segundos Víctor no dijo nada, mirando al doctor, luego hacia la puerta, la ventana, el piso y de vuelta al doctor, antes de suspirar profundamente y rascándose la nuca susurró con nerviosismo, una leve capa de sudor decorando su frente.

\- Creo que soy yo… - Víctor no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo media docena de personas supieran ya de su inminente paternidad, mientras que la persona que más le importaba que lo supiera no tenía ni idea. ¿Qué acaso era tan mala su suerte que con quien fuera que tocara el tema terminaba sabiendo su parte en este embarazo?

O el mundo tenía un extraño sentido del humor o Víctor tenía la peor suerte del planeta.

\- ¿Usted? – preguntó el doctor sorprendido. Cuando tuvieron la cena con el joven entrenador surgieron varias dudas que los habían llevado a esa conclusión, iniciando con el hecho de que la misma cena había sido concertada por el hombre que ahora mismo estaba sentado frente a él. Si a eso le sumaba las preguntas que había hecho, como saber si era posible que Yuuri-kun hubiera terminado embarazado fuera de celo y por alguien que no era un alpha, todo parecía indicar que Víctor sabía algo sobre el hombre con quien Yuuri había entablado una relación física.

Pero de ahí a que dicho hombre fuera él, bueno, eso sí era algo inesperado.

Con un tono que reflejaba cansancio, Víctor le explicó todo al doctor, al menos todo lo que recordaba y lo que se había enterado por medio de terceros. No sabía cuántas veces ya había tenido que explicar esto en los últimos días pero esperaba tener que hacerlo solo una vez más y a la persona que más importaba.

Al terminar el relato el ruso miró al doctor, su semblante era pensativo pero una pequeña sonrisa descansaba en sus labios.

\- Comprendo, de verdad que sí es muy posible que usted sea el padre del bebé, muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo, le aseguro que nada de lo que me ha contado saldrá de esta sala – aseguró el doctor con calma antes de sonreír más abiertamente a Víctor y continuar – Lo recomendable en este caso es realizar una prueba de ADN para poder comprobar la paternidad…

\- ¡NO! – gritó Víctor, sorprendiendo al médico, antes de calmarse y explicar – No… por favor, de verdad quiero saber si soy el padre de ese bebé, pero no quiero hacer nada antes de hablar con Yuuri.

Kazuo sonrió, complacido por la actitud del patinador, quien a pesar de todo deseaba respetar a Yuuri-kun sobre todas las cosas.

\- Oh, por supuesto – respondió el doctor – como le dije no queremos inmiscuirnos donde no sea necesario, podemos esperar para comprobar la paternidad, pero sería recomendable ir solicitando su historial médico para que, en caso de que se compruebe la misma, tengamos ya una idea de posibles enfermedades y trastornos hereditarios.

Víctor aceptó conseguir la información y poco tiempo después Yuuri y la doctora se les unieron de vuelta en el consultorio.

\- Bien, algunos resultados de las pruebas estarán listos en unos minutos, otros son para fines estadísticos y de investigación, por lo que no son indispensables para que Yuuri-kun continúe su embarazo – les explicó Kazuo mientras Haruko manipulaba una maquina al costado de la cama.

\- Bueno, ¿Están listos para conocer al bebé? – preguntó la doctora levantando una vara de lo que ahora ambos patinadores reconocían como la máquina de ecografías – si lo deseas Yuuri-kun, es posible saber el sexo del bebé en esta sesión.

\- ¿De-de verdad? – preguntó Yuuri en un susurro mientras inconscientemente tomaba las manos de Víctor, quien se veía igual de emocionado.

\- Así es, ¿Quieres saber si será un niño o una niña? – preguntó la doctora con alegría, esta era una de las mejores partes en esta clase de citas.

De inmediato Yuuri giró la cabeza hacia Víctor, aún emocionado y le preguntó – ¿Deseas saber?

El ruso miró sorprendido a Yuuri – Pe-pero es tu decisión, no mía…

El pelinegro se ruborizó antes de reír levemente – Quizás, pero quiero tu opinión

\- Me encantaría saber – respondió Víctor con suavidad, su pecho lleno de un cálido sentimiento y pronto Yuuri se encontraría recostado en la cama, sus ojos, al igual que los de todos los presentes pegados al monitor donde una pequeña silueta se movía, sus puñitos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos, las piernas dando pequeñas pataditas.

\- Es un saludable varoncito – comentó el doctor, igual de emocionado que la pareja frente a él, un pequeño bebé siempre era motivo de felicidad, pero este pequeño era más especial porque era el primero que veía de un omega masculino en más de media década.

\- ¡Un niño, Yuuri es un niño! – gritó Víctor emocionado, apretando la diestra del hombre en la cama y besando su frente. Mientras Yuuri no podía más que parpadear, tratando de limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas que fluían libres. Una cosa era saber que tendría un bebé, sentirlo moverse, pero verlo ahí en calidad 4D era algo más allá de sus más alocados sueños.

\- ¿Les gustaría una foto? – preguntó Haruko, pero era una mera formalidad, no había padre que no quisiera una foto de su bebé. Sin perder tiempo imprimió tres imágenes, una para cada uno de los patinadores y la tercera para el archivo de la investigación.

\- Felicidades – agregó Kazuo ayudando a guardar el equipo mientras su esposa ayudaba a limpiar el vientre de su paciente al tiempo que coordinaban una nueva consulta.

Esa tarde, de regreso en Hasetsu, las familias Katsuki y Nishigori, más Minako y Yurio, miraban encantados la fotografía del más nuevo y pequeño miembro del clan Katsuki.

\- Yuuri, ¿Podría subir la foto a Instagram? – preguntó Víctor aún embelesado y el japonés no pudo negarse, era tanta su felicidad que quería gritarla por los cuatro vientos.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, en la cuenta de Instagram de Víctor Nikiforov, apareció una fotografía:

v-nikiforov  
Hasetsu, Saga

[IMAGEN]

¡¡Saluden al futuro rey del patinaje artístico!! #YuuriKatsuki #BebeKatsuki #FuturaEstrella #Adorable #ProudCoach

\-----

La mañana siguiente Víctor salió muy temprano con Yurio, ambos acompañarían a Hiroko y Mari a la estación del tren antes de irse a entrenar toda la mañana. Por su parte las mujeres Katsuki abordarían el expreso, Hiroko había quedado en visitar a una amiga en Yamaguchi, por lo que Yuuri había tenido que quedarse ayudando a Toshiya en las aguas termales.

Para mediados de la mañana el patinador japonés se encontraba muy ocupado, pero tenía curiosidad de ver que había contestado la gente a la imagen de su bebé que Víctor había subido. Su teléfono vibraba constantemente, pero no podía distraerse demasiado, como siempre desde que Víctor diera a conocer su ubicación, las aguas termales estaban llenas de actividad.

Tomando una pausa mientras doraba el arroz y riendo levemente cuando al girarse para descansa la cuchara en un plato su vientre abultado había tumbado un vaso sobre el mostrador , Yuuri sacó su teléfono celular buscando la publicación. Había miles de mensajes, pero de inmediato resaltaban los de patinadores conocidos.

El mensaje de Leo era un simple “felicidades”, mientras que el de Guang Hongestaba repleto de emojis y buenos deseos. Por su parte, muy por encima de todos estaba el de su mejor amigo

Phichit+chu: ¡FELICIDADES! Ya quiero poder abrazar a mi ahijado #YuuriKatsuki, #VictorNikiforov, #Superbebé, #LosMejoresGenesDelPatinaje, #UnPedacitoDeAmbos, #OrgullososPadres

\- ¡¡YUURI, EL ARROZ!! – gritó Toshiya entrando en la cocina justo a tiempo y distrayendo a Yuuri de la publicación y centrando su atención a la olla en la estufa que comenzaba a echar humo.

Durante el resto de la mañana Yuuri olvidó todo sobre la ecografía, pero cuando al medio día, cuando salía con una cubeta y una escoba para barrer el frente abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con Víctor, el hombre tenía la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor tras toda una mañana ejercitándose con Yurio, el cabello revuelto por el viento y sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, el olor fuerte tan propio del ruso subiendo hasta su nariz, embriagándolo y despertando bruscamente a su omega quien había hecho que algo en su mente hiciera clic.

De pronto imágenes que creyó olvidadas parecieron llenar su mente, copas de champagne, bailes, caricias y esa voz, que tanto había escuchado estas semanas, gimiendo su nombre. Las palabras de Phichit en Instagram mezclándose con lo que solo podían ser recuerdos “ _Los Mejores Genes Del Patinaje_ ”… “ _Un Pedacito De Ambos_ ”… “ _Orgullosos Padres_ ”…

\- ¿Yuuri? – preguntó Víctor, viendo la extraña expresión que cruzaba el rostro del hombre frente a él. Toda la mañana Yurio lo había tenido ocupadísimo, desde la visita de Minami, Yurio había estado entrenando con más ahínco, obligando a Víctor a seguirle el paso tanto en la pista como fuera de ella y ese día no había tenido tempo para nada que no fuera patinar, por lo que ver al japonés con una expresión que rápidamente cambiaba de la confusión al asombro y luego al shock fue algo que lo desubicó por completo.

\- Oh Dios… – escucho el susurró de Yuuri, viéndolo dar un paso atrás, luego otro, mientras susurraba en rápido japonés. Imagen borrosa tras imagen borrosa invadiendo su mente, olores y sonidos mezclándose uno sobre otro, mientras su cerebro trataba de analizar lo que súbitamente acababa de recordar. – Víctor… tú… – susurró el pelinegro mirando al ruso frente a él como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yuuri? – preguntó de nuevo Víctor, dando un paso al frente solo para correr hacia Yuuri cuando el japonés comenzó a hiperventilarse, respiraciones rápidas que pronto lo harían desmayar.

\- ¡¡YUURI!! – gritó Víctor tomándolo entre sus brazos, atrayendo la atención de Toshiya, quien salió de inmediato hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Yuuri! – gritó el hombre corriendo hacia su hijo - ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó a Víctor mientras sentía el pulso de Yuuri.

\- ¡No lo sé! Abrí la puerta y me tope con Yuuri saliendo, me miro y algo pareció asustarlo… – respondió Víctor con preocupación.

\- Eso no importa, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, llévalo a la camioneta, mientras saco a la gente – explicó Toshiya mientras corría hacia la casa, mientras Víctor levantó a Yuuri y salió, topándose con Yurio quien se había rezagado platicando con Yuuko y sus hijas, quienes al enterarse que Yuuri y Toshiya estaban atendiendo solos el local habían dejado a Takeshi en Ice Castle para venir a ayudar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yurio al ver a Víctor cargando a Yuuri.

\- ¡Yuuri-kun! – se adelantó Yuuko, revisando a Yuuri.

\- Yuuri se desmayó de pronto, vamos al hospital – respondió Víctor

\- Parece que se le subió la presión, esto es muy peligroso para el bebé – anunció Yuuko, pero no bien hubo terminado de decir la frase cuando varias personas salieron de Yutopia, todas con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro, al final, Toshiya salió con las llaves y guió a todos a la camioneta de repartos.

Una vez tras el volante y sin separar la vista del camino, usó el manos libres para hacer varias llamadas en un rápido japonés que ninguno de los rusos pudo entender del todo. Por su parte Yuuko había sacado su propio celular y había marcado a Takeshi y luego a Minako.

La llegada a la clínica fue en tiempo record y sin esperar nada abrió la puerta y guió a Víctor a recepción, seguido por los demás, donde de nuevo explicó en un japonés veloz lo que había pasado con su hijo. A los pocos segundos un grupo de enfermeras llegó con una camilla y llevaron a Yuuri a la sala de emergencias, seguido muy de cerca por Toshiya, quien no soltaba la mano de Yuuri.

\- Disculpe pero no puede pasar – detuvo un enfermero a Víctor cuando había intentado seguir a los Katsuki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto algo histérico tratando de evadir al profesional de la salud, pero el joven enfermero le volvió a cerrar el paso.

\- No podemos dejarlo pasar, solo miembros de la familia – respondió el hombre cerrando el camino a un cada vez más agitado Víctor.

\- ¡Usted no entiende, necesito estar ahí! – insistió Víctor aún y cuando Yuuko se acercó a tomarlo del brazo, tratando de alejarlo del trabajador.

\- Víctor, ven conmigo, cuando hay familiares solo ellos pueden entrar… – comenzó ella, solo para ser interrumpida por el ruso.

\- No, Yuuko ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡¡Yo soy familia, ese es mi hijo y está en peligro!! – casi gritó Víctor antes de zafarse de Yuuko y esquivando al enfermero con una agilidad propia de su profesión corrió hacia dentro, perdiéndose de vista por el pasillo.

Mientras, en recepción, Yuuko, sus hijas y el enfermero miraron sorprendidos el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Víctor.

\- ¿A-acaso dijo…? – comenzó Yuuko, mirando del enfermero a sus hijas y al final a Yurio, quien de inmediato se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro, cubriéndolo con exasperación.

\- ¡Oh genial, viejo estúpido, grítalo a todo el mundo! - masculló enojado mientras una mano jalaba su cabello con desesperación. El secreto había salido a la luz de la peor manera.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhh~~~!!! Phichit, Phichit, tu impulsividad es un arma de doble filo...
> 
> Jejeje, se viene al fin la conversación que muchos estaban esperando. Espero hacerle justicia a sus expectativas.
> 
> Tratare de no demorar mucho en publicar el siguiente.
> 
> Gracias como siempre a todos quienes dejan sus comentarios y kudos, ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir adelante.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	13. La mitad faltante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Un nuevo update!! No, no es un sueño, de verdad esta niña ha actualizado
> 
> Lamento la demora, las musas huyen por mas que una intente alcanzarlas U.U Gracias a todos quienes dejaron comentarios y kudos, ustedes me ayudan a retener a las musas lo suficiente como para sacar un nuevo epi ;)
> 
> Espero que el capitulo compense la tardanza, es un poquitín más largo que los anteriores y hay algunas cositas que espero compensen la espera :3
> 
> Sin más y como siempre agradeciendo a mi sis Hikaru11 por su beteo y su paciencia, les dejo un nuevo epi
> 
> Enjoy!

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capitulo 13 - La mitad faltante

El silencio que reinaba en la recepcion cuando Mari y Hiroko entraron junto con Minako era aterrador. Sentada en una silla a un lado de la fuente de agua estaba Yuuko, Takeshi de pie a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro, en una caricia reconfortante.

En el sillón, cerca de la ventana, las trillizas estaban sentadas sobre y alrededor de Yurio, quien tenía una expresión de fastidio, pero que al mismo tiempo daba palmaditas a las pequeñas en su regazo.

Pero lo que más extrañó a los recién llegados fue que Víctor no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Yuu-chan? - preguntó Hiroko con trepidación, temiendo lo peor al ver el semblante de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Hiroko-san, Mari-chan, Minako-sensei! - exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ellas.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – pregunto Minako al mismo tiempo que Mari preguntaba “¿Cómo está Yuuri?”

\- No lo sabemos con certeza, al parecer la presión de Yuuri-kun subió de repente, un médico nos dijo que ya lo habían estabilizado, por lo que solo estamos esperando a que lo lleven a su habitación para poder verlo – explicó Yuuko tomando las manos de Hiroko, quien temblaba levemente.

\- ¿Dónde está Víctor? – preguntó Minako.

Ante la pregunta, las recién llegadas notaron un cambio en el ambiente, Yuuko se tensó y Takeshi, quien se había acercado a las mujeres junto con su esposa, se giró apretando la quijada. Por su parte, Yurio desvió su mirada hacía la ventana, pero apretó más el abrazo que le daba a las pequeñas, quienes estaban en silencio, su semblante alegre completamente ausente.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguna pudiera pregunta que ocurría, uno de los doctores salió a la sala.

\- ¿Familiares de Katsuki Yuuri?

De inmediato Hiroko corrió hacia el joven galeno, quien en pocas palabras explicó que tanto Yuuri como el bebé se encontraban mejor y que había sido trasladado a una habitación donde ya podía recibir visitas.

\- Por ahora permitiremos que todos entren a visitar, pero solo por un momento, en estos instantes Katsuki-san se encuentra dormido, por lo que les pedimos que guarden silencio cuando entren – explicó mientras guiaba a toda la comitiva a la habitación, una vez frente a la puerta se detuvo y les indicó que una enfermera pasaría a avisarles cuando fuera hora de desalojar la habitación, tras lo cual el doctor se despidió para continuar con sus demás labores.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hiroko abrió la puerta y entro lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

En la cama se encontraba Yuuri, dormido tal y como lo había dicho el doctor, una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo. Y en ambos costados de la cama se encontraban Toshiya y Víctor. El ruso acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Yuuri, susurrando palabras en ruso, mientras Toshiya estaba sentado al otro lado, al parecer dormido y con una mano tomando la de su hijo.

La imagen de inmediato llenó de calidez el corazón de la mujer quien más que nunca agradecía la presencia del ruso en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, la paz del momento se vio interrumpida cuando Takeshi entró rápidamente a la habitación y sin dar explicaciones tomó a Víctor levantándolo de la camisa y arrastrándolo hacia fuera de la habitación,

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí, bastardo?! – exclamó con enojo mientras salía del cuarto, todas las mujeres sorprendidas y espantadas por la reacción tan violenta de alguien quien desde que se casara con Yuuko se había vuelto una persona apacible y centrada.

\- ¡¿Takeshi-kun?! – exclamó asustada Hiroko viendo como Víctor trataba de soltarse del agarre pero sin conseguirlo

\- ¡¿Nishigori-kun?! – habló Minako, tratando de separar a los dos hombres sin entender que ocurría.

\- ¡¡Sueltalo, estúpido orangután!! – gritó Yurio con aire amenazante, si bien Víctor podía ser un tonto, era un tonto que jamás haría algo que dañara a otra persona de manera intencional y no se merecía la bofetada que acababa de recibir.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! – gritó al fin Mari con un semblante tan aterrador que todos se pararon en seco. Si siendo omega la mujer era una figura a temer, nadie quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera nacido como alpha.

Por suerte para el grupo, la habitación de Yuuri estaba en un área del hospital suficientemente alejada de la estación de enfermeras, por lo que nadie había escuchado la conmoción.

\- Que te lo diga este – contestó Takeshi soltando al fin al ruso, quien cayó al suelo algo desorientado por el golpe. De inmediato Yurio y Hiroko se acercaron a ayudarlo.

\- ¡¿Alguien quiere decirnos que sucede?! – preguntó Minako, mirando de Víctor a Nishigori, para al final posarse en Yuuko, quien hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

La tensión en la sala era palpable e incómoda, por lo que todos dieron un salto sorprendidos cuando la aguda voz de Lutz comentó.

\- ¡Víctor es el papá del bebé de Yuuri!

\- ¡Él mismo lo dijo! – agregó Axel.

\- ¡Y Yurio-nii lo confirmó! – terminó Loop.

El silencio que reinó en la sala duró meros segundos que parecieron horas antes de que un leve “ _¿Qué?_ ” rompiera el mutismo.

Hiroko se giró a ver a Víctor, quien tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, pero que no bajaba la mirada, mirando a todos a su alrededor, no con aire resignado ni avergonzado, sino de seguridad. 

Víctor podría estar apenado por la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas, por ser tan débil ante el alcohol, por tener una libido por Yuuri Katsuki tan grande como la selva amazónica, por no haber hablado antes... por muchas cosas, pero no estaba avergonzado de lo que había pasado ni de los sentimientos que ahora habitaban en su corazón.

Su mirada era una que decía “ _Sí, soy el padre de ese bebé y ninguno de ustedes impedirá que forme parte de su vida_ ”

De pronto un sonido similar a un rugido distrajo a todos y de nueva cuenta Víctor terminó en el suelo, una lívida Mari Katsuki encima de él, ojos con un deje salvaje y puños cerrados golpeando al patinador donde fuera que alcanzara.

\- ¡¡Mari!! – gritó Hiroko, dando un salto hacia atrás por el susto, al igual que el rubio, ambos habían sido impulsados hacia atrás por la fuerza del salto que dio Mari al abalanzarse sobre Víctor.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano?!

Víctor intentaba defenderse, tratando de explicar lo ocurrido, pero la mujer parecía poseer una fuerza sobrehumana

Tanto Minako como Hiroko intentaron separarla de él, pero ninguna lograba hacerlo. La fuerza de la omega defendiendo a su familia superaba la de ambas mujeres.

Por su parte, Yuuko y Takeshi habían tomado a sus hijas, quienes al ver el espectáculo habían comenzado a llorar asustadas.

\- Ma-Mari – intentó hablar Víctor, el sabor metálico de la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido llenando su boca.

\- ¡No hables! – interrumpió la mujer con un rugido - ¡¡No eres más que un violador!! – Continuo con saña golpeando la nariz de la estrella rusa – ¡¡Yuuri estaba borracho, no podía consentir y aún así tú te aprovechaste de él!!

\- ¡No...! – comenzó a explicar Yurio solo para ser interrumpido.

\- ¡Silencio Yurio! No lo justifiques, merece esto y más – comentó la mujer, preparándose para dar un nuevo golpe cuando una mano la detuvo en seco.

\- ¡¡Suelta...!! – comenzó Mari solo para detenerse al ver al dueño de la mano que la había interrumpido.

\- Basta Mari – dijo con firmeza Toshiya, alejando a la mujer de Víctor.

\- Pe-pero papá... – comenzó pero el semblante del hombre la detuvo de nuevo.

Con una firmeza que nadie había visto, el patriarca de la familia Katsuki llevó a Mari a una silla, la sentó y en un tono autoritario le ordenó que no se moviera, luego se aproximó a Hiroko, quien aún seguía sentada en el piso y la levantó con delicadeza, asegurándose que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

Mari sintió la culpa de golpe, en su furia ciega no se había preocupado por su madre, a quien había aventado al suelo en su prisa por llegar al patinador.

Por su parte, Toshiya había encaminado a su esposa a otra silla, donde la sentó y tras susurrarle en el oído se giro rumbo a los rusos.

Yurio se había levantado ya y estaba recargado en una pared, algo alejado de la conmoción, pero Víctor seguía tirado en el piso, un ojo hinchado, el labio partido y la nariz sangrando levemente. Su mejilla aún con la huella del golpe de Nishigori.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, hijo? - preguntó Toshiya con calma mientras se agachaba, brindándole una mano al hombre en el piso, quien con un gemido de dolor tomó la mano y se sentó. De inmediato Toshiya sacó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de la nariz, incitando a Víctor para que sostuviera el pañuelo haciendo presión.

Tras mirar a Yurio, juzgando con la mirada si necesitaba ayudarlo o no, el patriarca de los Katsuki se giró a ver a su hija, sus ojos desviándose a ver a Takeshi, quien al sentir la mirada del hombre se encogió apenado.

\- No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto, y en un hospital, estoy realmente decepcionado…

\- ¡Pero papá, ese hijo de…! - comenzó Mari, pero la mirada de su padre la hizo guardar silencio.

\- Silencio Mari, no te crié para que trataras a las personas de esta manera – reprendió el hombre aún al lado del ruso, quien lo veía con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. El mismo podía admitir que había sido estúpido gritar en medio del hospital que él era el padre del bebé, y que la situación lo pintaba en mala luz ante los demás, hasta cierto punto sentía que merecía este trato, pero ver a Toshiya Katsuki, el hombre más calmado y alegre que jamás había visto defendiéndolo con tal fiereza lo hacía sentir una calidez en su pecho y un cariño por el hombre. Solo sus padres y Yakov lo habían defendido de esa manera.

\- Y tú, Takeshi-kun, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a actuar sin hablar antes primero con alguien de la familia, entiendo tu preocupación por mí hijo pero este es un asunto de los Katsuki y primero debiste hablarlo conmigo antes de atacar al otro padre de mi nieto.

Takeshi se sonrojó hasta el pecho, hacía años que nadie lo había reprendido y que fuera el calmado y afable Toshiya quien lo hiciera le hizo sentir como un chiquillo de nuevo. Un "Lo siento" susurrado por lo bajo fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- ¿Acaso me creen tan tonto como para poner a mi hijo en peligro? – preguntó Toshiya con calma y algo de decepción – Claro que no dejaría que Víctor se acercara a Yuuri sin hablar antes con él – declaró a los presentes. La mirada de los Nishigori y Mari bajo al piso, avergonzados, mientras Minako y Hiroko, quienes conocían al hombre de tantos años atrás, asentían.

\- No hay mucho tiempo más de visita - continuó el hombre con el mismo tono - por lo que les recomiendo que entren a visitar a Yuuri antes de que venga la enfermera, ya en casa hablaremos de todo esto, por ahora llevaré a Vi-chan a que lo atiendan. 

Girándose al rubio, el hombre le brindó una sonrisa - Yurio-kun, ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

\- S-si, claro señor - contestó Yuri con presteza, aún completamente asombrado por el hombre frente a él. 

" _Es igual que mi abuelo_ " pensó el chico mientras ambos levantaban al joven entrenador y lo llevaban por el pasillo. Si bien toda la plática había sido en un inglés algo cortado, Yurio había comprendido todo lo dicho y estaba agradecido con el dueño de Yutopia, entendiendo que si había hablado inglés aun y cuando le era algo difícil fue por beneficio de ambos. Para Yurio, Toshiya se había convertido en un símbolo de fortaleza y compasión, un pilar donde los Katsuki habían formado su familia y que les bridaba amor y apoyo incondicional… " _Justo como mi abuelo.... quien me apoya en todas mis locuras incondicionalmente..._ " pensó de nuevo y de pronto pudo entender lo que Víctor había intentado decirle por semanas… había encontrado su ágape.

\-----

Esa noche, mientras Víctor acompañaba a Yuuri en el hospital, Toshiya había juntado a su familia y amigos cercanos en la sala de Yutopia. La tensión que reinara durante la tarde había disminuido un poco, pero aún podía sentirse.

Suspirando hondo, Toshiya comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido en el hospital...

_La mano de Yuuri estaba fría entre las suyas, una sensación que jamás esperó sentir Toshiya pero que ahora lo aterraba. Pronto los enfermeros llegaron a una antesala, unas enormes puertas dobles de color blanco separando la zona de trabajo de la sala de espera de urgencias._

_\- Solo nos puede acompañar hasta este punto – comentó uno de los enfermeros con calma mientras los otros llevaran a Yuuri por las puertas a ser atendido._

_Toshiya se quedó solo en la sala de espera, su corazón lleno de preocupación. No entendía que había pasado. Yuuri había estado bien toda la mañana, el mismo se había asegurado que no hiciera los trabajos más extenuantes ni pesados._

_El hombre esperaba con todo su ser que tanto su hijo como su nieto estuvieran bien._

_De pronto se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y del pasillo por el que habían llegado apareció Víctor, su semblante desesperado, ojos casi salvajes que pronto se posaron sobre él._

_\- Toshiya, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó con premura el ruso acercándose._

_\- Vi-chan, respira – trato de calmarlo, su inglés algo cortado debido a que no era tan bueno hablándolo como entendiéndolo, pero el hombre parecía no escucharlo._

_\- Oh Dios mío, ¿Dónde están? Necesito estar con ellos..._

_\- Vi-chan... – trató de nuevo, pero el ruso al no ver respuesta intentó zafarse_

_\- Están por ahí ¿Verdad?- preguntó tratando de ir hacia la puerta, pero el agarre de Toshiya lo detuvo._

_\- Víctor, calma, Yuuri estará bien..._

_\- ¡Suéltame!- continuo jalando al hombre, cada vez más histérico – ¡¡Necesito estar con ellos, es mi bebé el que está en peligro!!_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Toshiya jaló con fuerza a Víctor y le dio sacudió con fuerza, sacándolo al fin de su estado de histeria._

_\- ¡¡Cálmate Victor Nikiforov. Esto no ayuda a Yuuri-kun!!_

_La sacudida y el uso de su nombre completo lograron hacer reaccionar al fin al ruso, quien se derrumbó en el piso._

_\- Lo, lo siento... – contestó Víctor respirando hondo_

_Toshiya lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados el hombre se giró hacia Víctor._

_\- Yuuri y mi nieto estarán bien, ambos son luchadores... – aseguró con calma aún en un inglés algo deficiente, pero logrando comunicar su punto, antes de apretar más las manos del ruso y continuar en un tono más gélido – Ahora explícame por qué dijiste que el bebé es tu hijo..._

_Fueron minutos en los que un muy avergonzado Víctor explicó todo cuanto había pasado desde el banquete, sin dar demasiados detalles de la situación, pero explicando concienzudamente lo que había hecho, sus sentimientos y sus planes a futuro, simplificando las palabras y hablando algo lento para que el hombre lo entendiera por completo y no hubiera duda de sus intenciones._

_\- Se que he sido un cobarde al no hablar con Yuuri, pero es que tenía miedo de que me fuera a odiar – confesó Víctor con la mirada al piso, sus manos entrelazadas recargadas en sus rodillas, voz temblorosa, hablar con alguien tan importante en la vida de Yuuri como lo era su padre sobre toda la situación había traído de vuelta las inseguridades que aún lo agobiaban con respecto a Yuuri. Víctor sabía lo que quería, pero tenía miedo que lo que Yuuri quisiera no fuera lo mismo..._

_\- Vi-chan... entiendo la situación – respondió Toshiya tomando las manos del otro hombre –Y si bien fue tonto de tu parte no hablar con Yuuri antes, también sé que esto es un asunto que tú debes decidir y hablar junto con él. – respondió lentamente, pero con sinceridad._

_\- ¿N...No me odia? – preguntó Víctor aun con reticencia._

_\- ¿Quién, yo? No muchacho, al contrario, tu presencia en la vida de mi hijo a sacado un lado de él que hace mucho no veíamos. Si algo debería ser es agradecerte por decidir venir a Japón abandonando tu carrera y tu vida en Rusia en lugar de abandonar a mi hijo a su suerte – contestó con franqueza Toshiya._

_\- Además – agregó el mayor – Mi hijo ya es un adulto y como tal es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, este asunto es algo que ustedes tendrán que solucionar y nadie más tiene derecho a intervenir._

_Víctor sonrió temblorosamente, agradeciendo la comprensión del hombre, cuando las puertas de emergencia se abrieron dejando salir a uno de los médicos._

_\- ¿Familia de Katsuki-san?_

_De inmediato ambos se pusieron de pie y escucharon con alivio que los médicos habían estabilizado a Yuuri y que tanto él como el bebé se encontraban bien._

_Luego de un breve intercambio, el galeno los llevó a la habitación donde había sido colocado Yuuri y al ver lo agotados que estaban ambos se ofreció a dar aviso a los demás familiares que se encontraban en recepción._

_Pronto Toshiya se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo la mano de su hijo, el alivio que sentía al verlo bien más la adrenalina que dejaba su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera agotado._

_\- Descansa, Toshiya, pareces agotado – le dijo Víctor tomando la silla al otro costado de la cama._

_\- Puedes decirme papá – comentó Toshiya con una sonrisa cansada, sorprendiendo al ruso._

_\- Papá Katsuki – fue lo último que escuchó de Víctor antes de que el cansancio lo hiciera dormitar..._

\- No... no lo sabía – susurró Mari aún más avergonzada. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Desde su llegada Víctor no había sido más que un huésped lleno de alegría y amabilidad que cuidaba a su hermano y que había decidido ser su entrenador aún y cuando Yuuri no podría patinar esa temporada. Pero Mari, llena de una sensación de justicia injustificada había sentido que era su deber defender la honra de su hermano.

Un hermano que ya tenía 23 años, que en todo sentido de la palabra era un adulto hecho y derecho, con una carrera exitosa y una fama ganada con madurez y esfuerzo.

Un hermano que no necesitaba que lo defendieran, y quien tenía todo el derecho de cometer equivocaciones y la responsabilidad de responder por las mismas.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas Toshiya-san – se disculpó Takeshi. Ya con la mente clara y con todos los hechos podía ver lo idiota que había sido con un hombre quien, aunque de manera inesperada, había llegado a sus vidas, quizás para quedarse.

\- No es a mí a quien tienen que pedir disculpas, sino a Vi-chan – contestó Toshiya, antes de ponerse de pie – Bien, no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre... ¿Quién quiere sukiyaki?

\-----  
El olor a antiséptico fue lo primero que vino a su mente, seguido de un cansancio que hace mucho no sentía.

“ _¿Dónde estoy?_ ” se preguntó Yuuri abriendo los ojos, la oscuridad que bañaba la habitación y el hecho de no tener puestos sus lentes le impedían reconocer el lugar, pero estaba seguro que no era su habitación. Buscando sus anteojos con la mano los encontró a un lado de su almohada.

Al mismo tiempo un leve ronquido a su derecha lo hizo voltear, sus ojos posándose en la imagen de un Víctor Nikiforov sentado en una silla que lucía francamente incomoda

“ _Víctor..._ ” pensó con dulzura antes de que todo regresara a su mente. Los hashtags de Phichit, el olor, los recuerdos que aún parecían borrosos pero no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que había sucedido. Víctor en todos ellos, bailando alocadamente, tomando vino, compartiendo caricias...

“ _Oh Dios_ ” pensó, los medicamentos que le habían sido suministrados ayudando a que no volviera a estresarse.

Como si sintiera su aprehensión el bebé dio una patadita, lo que regresó a Yuuri a la realidad. Posando ambas manos en su vientre algo pareció hacer clic en su mente.

“ _Es el bebé de Víctor... voy a tener el bebé de Víctor Nikiforov..._ ”

¿Víctor lo sabía?

De pronto todas las actitudes y acciones de Víctor cobraron una nueva dimensión. Los roces casuales, la mirada sobre su vientre que podía sentir cuando estaba en su presencia, su alegría casi inmensurable cuando vio la ecografía...

Sí, el ruso debía saberlo... pero si lo sabía ¿Por qué no había hablado con Yuuri?

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Víctor soltó un bostezo, estirando su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta que Yuuri había despertado.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo te sientes, necesitas que le hable a algún doctor? – preguntó presuroso pero nada de lo que decía era oído por Yuuri, quien tenía su vista y toda su atención en otra cosa.

\- ¡Victor!, ¡¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!! – casi gritó Yuuri, sus ojos como platos pegados en el rostro de su entrenador, quien tenía un paño sobre su mejilla, banditas adhesivas en el labio inferior y la frente y un ojo morado casi cerrado por la hinchazón. Yuuri de inmediato acercó sus manos al rostro herido solo para detenerse a centímetros del mismo, temeroso de lastimar más a Víctor.

\- Oh, ¿Esto?... – preguntó con una risa nerviosa – No es nada importante, lo importante es saber cómo te sientes, nos preocupaste a todos – respondió Víctor tomando las manos de Yuuri que habían quedado frente a su rostro y recargándolas en su regazo.

\- Pero Víctor... – comenzó de nuevo Yuuri siendo detenido por el ruso, quien negó con la cabeza

Una parte dentro de Yuuri, casi un instinto, comenzaba a enfadarse, queriendo buscar a quien fuera el que había lastimado al hombre frente a él. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo. Él era suyo...

Al tener este último pensamiento Yuuri paró en seco. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, su omega reclamaba justicia para su pareja, el padre de su cachorro... aún y cuando no habían jamás hablado de esto que tenían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza trato de hacer parar la lucha entre su lado lógico y su lado omega. Había algo más importante en ese momento que la venganza.

\- Víctor... ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Yuuri mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Víctor aún sin comprender.

\- Esto – señaló su vientre, pero al ver que el ruso aún no comprendía continuo – Que este bebé es tuyo.

Víctor abrió los ojos como platos y su boca simuló la de un pez fuera del agua.

\- ¿C-cómo...? ¿Yuuri, fue esto lo que te provocó el ataque...? – preguntó Víctor temeroso.

\- ¡Entonces sí lo sabías! – exclamó Yuuri herido, alejando su mano de las de Vïctor. 

Víctor lo sabía y ni siquiera se había dignado en decírselo. ¿Acaso todo lo que habían estado viviendo era solo por el niño en su vientre?

\- Yuuri, Yuuri, escúchame por favor – suplicó Víctor poniéndose de pie y tomando a Yuuri por los hombros, obligándolo a verlo.

\- ¡No! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! ¡¿Acaso solo estabas jugando conmigo?!– preguntó Yuuri con celeridad, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al sentiré engañado – Ya te imagino riendo con Yurio, burlándose del tonto y gordo Yuuri Katsuki, del idiota que se emborrachó y quedó embarazado, del estúpido que creyó estar a la altura del mismísimo Nikiforov, del imbécil que se enamoró de ti... – continuo casi gritando y respirando entrecortadamente y Víctor, temeroso de otra recaída hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para sacar a Yuuri de ese estado de histeria.

Con un movimiento veloz Víctor tomó el rostro de Yuuri y juntó sus labios. Logrando callarlo de la manera más efectiva.

Las decenas de pensamientos negativos que su mente había invocado y que su ansiedad había multiplicado parecieron desvanecerse al sentir el suave roce de los labios de Víctor contra los suyos, una caricia ligera, como el batir de las alas de una mariposa, la rugosidad de la bandita adhesiva en contaste con la suavidad de la piel que cubría.

Casi tan rápido como había iniciado el contacto concluyó, el ruso dejando su frente recargada en la de Yuuri, mirándolo a los ojos y casi suplicando con su mirada que le hiciera caso.

\- Escúchame Yuuri, sí, es cierto que sabía sobre esto, pero fue solo hasta después de tu entrevista con Morooka, cuando mencionaste cuando había sido concebido el bebé.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sabía cómo hacerlo, en un principio pensé que lo sabías y luego simplemente tuve miedo– respondió con franqueza – no fue sino hasta muchas semanas luego del banquete que recordé la identidad de la persona con la que había compartido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero cuando tú no te acercaste a mí, pensé que no te interesaba

\- No, yo no sabía...

\- Lo sé ahora, pero en ese momento pensé que simplemente había sido cosa de una sola noche para ti – respondió antes de acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar – Tú me habías cautivado esa noche, pero pensé que yo no había sido suficiente para ti... no fue sino hasta abril que supe que no era así.

\- El video – comentó Yuuri en un susurro.

\- Sí, el video – respondió Víctor, recordando todo lo que había sentido al ver el video – en ese momento no tenía idea de que estabas esperando un bebé, ni siquiera que eras un omega. Lo único que sabía es que ahí estaba la prueba que había estado esperando. Pensé que eras tú llamándome...

Yuuri se sonrojó y soltó una risa – No, no, lo siento, pero ese video no se suponía que existiera.

Víctor respondió a la risa con una propia – Lo sé, imagínate lo estúpido que me sentí cuando hable con Yuuko y ella me explicó que el video había sido un error. Había dejado mi vida en San Petersburgo por un video de ti, cuando tú mismo ni siquiera sabías que existía dicho video...

Yuuri rió más fuerte y suspiró – Lo siento...

\- No, nunca te disculpes, lo haría de nuevo una y mil veces, venir a Hasetsu y estar contigo es la mejor decisión que jamás he tomado – respondió Víctor besando la punta de la nariz de Yuuri, quien se sonrojó aún más.

\- ¿Entonces no te arrepientes? – preguntó Yuuri. Ya entendía lo que había pasado. Con los recuerdos que había logrado recuperar no era difícil crear un mapa de la situación. Ambos habían estado completamente borrachos y en ese estado habían tomado decisiones que no eran las mejores. Pero eso estaba en el pasado ya, lo importante era el presente.

\- No, no me arrepiento – respondió con franqueza, posando una mano en el vientre de Yuuri y siendo recompensado de inmediato por una patadita de su hijo. – ...y si tú me lo permites, quiero formar parte de sus vidas, la tuya y la de este pequeñín...

Un sollozo escapó de Yuuri, su pecho llenándose de una calidez que no quería creer.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó trémulo, sus ojos sin despegarse del ruso.

\- Yuuri... se mi novio, por favor... – susurró Víctor, sus propios ojos con una capa de humedad que los hacía brillar más que nunca.

Yuuri era incapaz de producir palabras, embargado por todos esos sentimientos cálidos que parecían extinguir cualquier signo de duda y ansiedad antes de que siquiera comenzaran a formarse, por lo que solamente asintió, sus labios dejando escapar una pequeña risa que parecía expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ante la respuesta positiva, Víctor se sintió flotar, lleno de felicidad, y con cuidado abrazo a Yuuri. Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, aún tenían que hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero este era un buen primer paso.

Yuuri respondió al abrazo antes de separarse y ver seriamente a Víctor y agregar – Ahora sí me vas a decir quién te hizo eso.

Víctor desvió la mirada, no tenía la intención de meter a Mari y Takeshi en problemas con Yuuri por algo que el mismo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

\- Víctor... – advirtió Yuuri en tono serio y el ruso suspiró, derrotado.

\- Te lo diré, pero no ahora, han sido muchas emociones por un día y ahora quiero que mi novio descanse 

Yuuri se estremeció al escuchar la palabra novio, aún si poder creer que de verdad estaba pasando, antes de reconocer la táctica de distracción por lo que era y bufar entre molesto y divertido.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – concedió Yuuri y se recargó en la cama viendo tanto su teléfono celular como el de Víctor en la mesita auxiliar. El ruso siguió la mirada y de inmediato le alcanzó el aparato aprovechando para tomar el suyo, el cual había apagado en la sala de espera y había olvidado encender de nuevo.

En cuanto ambos aparatos estuvieron encendidos los sonidos de notificaciones asaltaron la habitación, uno sobre otro, llamadas pérdidas de Phichit para Yuuri y de Yakov, Phichit y Chris para Víctor.

\- Esto no luce bien... – comentó Víctor mientras Yuuri marcaba a Phichit sin importarle la hora, la cantidad de llamas pérdidas del tailandés era preocupante.

\- ¡¡Yuuri!! Oh gracias al cielo ¿Cómo estás? – casi gritó Phichit cuando la llamada conectó.

\- Phichit-kun, estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo – aseguró Yuuri aún sin saberlo realmente, de todo lo que había hablado con Víctor no se le había ocurrido preguntar qué era lo que había pasado exactamente - ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo una docena de llamas perdidas tuyas...

\- ¿No lo has visto? – preguntó incrédulo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar de que hablaba pudo escuchar a Víctor maldecir profusamente.

Yuuri se giró y pudo ver a Víctor mirando un video, la calidad no era muy buena y parecía movido, pero la imagen de su hermana golpeando a Víctor era más que clara.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! – exclamó Yuuri lleno de sorpresa, mientras la reproducción del video se veía interrumpida por una llamada entrante de Yakov.

Víctor contestó de inmediato en ruso, una expresión molesta y algo asustada en su magullado rostro.

\- Phichit-kun... ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Yuuri con miedo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun~~
> 
> En mi mente (y mi archivo) el capitulo originalmente se llamaba "Donde todos quieren golpear a Victor" XDD Y bueno, a algunos se les hizo... (De hecho casi siempre tengo subtítulos de mis títulos, como uno que era "Donde Minako se la pasa suspirando" u otro que simplmente era un "¡¡¿QUEEE?!!")
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, no soy tan buena con el drama, pero siento que hay situaciones donde se amerita, no todo puede ser dulce y bromas, por mas que esos sean los géneros que mas disfrute escribir.
> 
> Aun quedan muchas cosas por pasar, pero ya saltamos una de las mas importantes :3
> 
> Sin más, espero actualizar pronto, gracias por leer y aguantarme :D
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	14. Primeros pasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, se que no he tenido muchas actualizaciones constantes, pero mientras me sea posible seguiré dándole a esta historia.
> 
> Como siempre gracias a mi sis por ser una grandiosa beta y a todos quienes me dejaron kudos y comentarios, ustedes me ayudan a seguir adelante

Road to Victuuri  
Por FatimaSalinas  
Beta Reader: Hikaru11  
Capítulo 14 – Primeros pasos

El sonido de tacones contra el piso llegó a los oídos de Víctor, despertándolo de un sueño inquieto, su cabeza recargada sobre la cama donde Yuuri dormía, con la mano entrelazada a la de su ahora novio, la calidez en ese roce, llenando su pecho de un sentimiento indescriptible.

La noche anterior había sido agitada y llena de emociones para la ahora pareja y ambos habían caído agotados tras una plática sobre el video que ahora circulaba por las redes.

Decir que el ruso estaba enojado sería quedarse corto. Víctor estaba lívido y deseaba cortar la cabeza de la persona que había tenido el descaro de grabar y posteriormente publicar un momento privado de la familia Katsuki.

Tan sólo imaginar lo que estaría pasando la familia en esos momentos le hacía enfurecer aún más. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado al ojo público y los reflectores, Víctor no lo estaba a ver a gente querida expuesta en los medios, uno de los tantos motivos por los que procuraba ser muy discreto con todo lo relacionado a sus padres.

Sus padres eran gente común y trabajadora quienes se habían partido el lomo para poder juntar el dinero y mandar a su único hijo al campamento de Yakov en San Petersburgo, pagando tanto su tutoría como su estadía hasta que Víctor fue capaz de mantenerse por su propia cuenta y durante todo este tiempo Víctor había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la luz implacable de los paparazzi se mantuviera alejada de sus padres. Y en estos días había aprendido que los Katsuki también eran reservados y trabajadores y lo que menos deseaba era causarles más problemas.

Antes hubiera esperado que Yakov resolviera esto con ayuda de su equipo de relaciones públicas, pero la carrera de Víctor ya no era responsabilidad de Yakov, ahora él era el entrenador y debía ser él quien diera la cara y explicara lo sucedido.

La noche anterior seguía repitiéndose en su mente durante las pocas horas de sueño ligero que había tenido...

\- Phichit-kun... ¿Qué ocurrió? – escuchó preguntar a Yuuri mientras Yakov gritaba por la bocina del celular preguntando por su salud y que era todo lo que había pasado.

Víctor miraba de reojo a su novio mientras trataba de responder al hombre quien era como un segundo padre para él. Distraídamente se tocaba el hombro, el dolor de un moretón causado por el golpe contra el suelo aún demasiado fresco como para ignorarlo.

\- No Yakov, no pienso hacer ninguna demanda, lo que quiero es que todo esto quede en el olvido lo más rápido posible – contestó el ruso a la pregunta de su antiguo entrenador mientras veía como Yuuri había colgado su llamada y veía lo que sin dudas era el vídeo que había sido tomado a escondidas.

\- Claro, gracias por el apoyo Yakov – comentó Víctor cuando el hombre le había reiterado su ayuda, dándole un par de rápidos consejos de que hacer en esa situación.

Cuando al fin concluyó la llamada pudo ver en los ojos de Yuuri la duda y la determinación. Y supo que le contaría todo tal cual y como había ocurrido. Jamás volvería a ocultarle nada al hombre frente a él.

La plática había sido larga y sincera, explicando todo a Yuuri y posteriormente ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería hablar con Morooka y dar una declaración pública, catalogando todo como un malentendido familiar pero sin dar muchos más detalles al respecto.

El sonido de golpes contra la puerta regresó a Víctor al presente. Poniéndose de pie el ruso abrió la puerta para toparse con el rostro amable dela doctora Minami seguida por el doctor de guardia del hospital.

\- Buenos días Víctor-san – saludo la especialista mientras miraba el ojo inflamado del joven entrenador

\- Buenos días doctora – respondió Víctor antes de seguir a los doctores hacia la cama donde Yuuri comenzaba a despertar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Katsuki-kun? – preguntó el doctor de turno tomando su estetoscopio para poder examinar los signos vitales.

\- Cansado – respondió con sinceridad. El día anterior había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones, tanto buenas como malas, pero que al final habían llevado a Yuuri a sincerarse con el hombre de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo y quien correspondía sus sentimientos.

\- Es de esperarse – respondió el galeno antes de proceder con varias preguntas de rutina y exámenes, por su parte Haruko Minami leía la historia médica de lo sucedió.

Cuando el doctor del hospital determinó que Yuuri se encontraba en franca mejoría y que tanto él como el bebé estaban fuera de peligro, la doctora Minami se acercó para hablar con el paciente.

\- Yuuri-kun, es bueno verte bien, cuando Víctor-san nos avisó lo que había ocurrido decidimos que era necesario venir a examinar tu salud y la del pequeño lo antes posible, por lo que tomé el primer vuelo de la mañana.

Ante la mención del ruso, Yuuri se giró a ver a su novio, quien sonrió algo apenado.

\- Creí que los doctores Minami debían saber lo ocurrido, por lo que anoche les mande un mensaje – explicó el hombre a lo que Yuuri respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, feliz de ver como el otro se preocupaba por su bienestar.

\- Y fue lo correcto – contestó Haruko – es importante que nos mantengan informados de cualquier cambio de salud o enfermedad que padezca Yuuri-kun durante el resto de su embarazo.

Luego, al igual que el otro doctor procedió a realizar algunos exámenes antes de concertar una nueva cita con Yuuri en el hospital de Hasetsu, la doctora no permitiría que el futuro padre hiciera el esfuerzo de viajar hasta Tokio luego de un episodio tan delicado.

Cuando el doctor de planta se disculpó y salió de la habitación, Víctoral fin pudo tocar un tema que estaba seguro era importante.

\- Disculpe, doctora – comenzó llamando la atención del galeno y caminando para poder ponerse de pie junto a la cama de Yuuri, tomando la mano del pelinegro, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la doctora.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la mujer y ambos patinadores se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Yuuri continuara.

\- La verdad es que hay algo más que debería agregar a mi expediente – comento el japonés antes de tomar aire y explicar cómo es que habían descubierto que Víctor era el otro padre del bebé. Tratando de ser lo más concreto, pero sin entrar en detalles la pareja explicó lo que había sucedido la noche del banquete y como es que entre los recuerdos algo borrosos ambos habían logrado crear una imagen relativamente clara de lo sucedido.

La doctora les ofreció realizar una prueba de paternidad, pero ambos patinadores declinaron la oferta, completamente seguros que no había la más mínima posibilidad de que Víctor no fuera el padre del bebé, algo que ella respetó. Si bien hubiera preferido tener la evidencia certera para su investigación tenía la obligación de respetar los deseos del paciente.

\- Yuuri y yo decidimos intentar una relación – comentó finalmente Víctor apretando la mano de Yuuri que descansaba entre las suyas. Ambos con amplias sonrisas y mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¡Felicidades! – comentó Haruko antes de que su semblante se volviera más serio – creo que sería un buen momento para hablar sobre los cambios que Yuuri podría experimentar, un omega embarazado con una pareja estable puede observar ciertos cambios de conducta...

La plática que tuvo lugar a continuación fue una de las más explícitas y vergonzosas que tendría la pareja en todos su años de vida.

\-----

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que Hisashi Morooka pudiera llegar a él, al ver el número no se sorprendió, ya que estaba seguro que en algún momento recibiría una llamada de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

\- Morooka al habla – contestó el hombre con presteza.

\- Buenas tardes, Morooka-san, habla Víctor Nikiforov – respondió el hablante y de inmediato el reportero supo cual sería el tema a tratar.

Hacía dos días que había aparecido un video donde Víctor era golpeado por dos personas en una discusión. Si bien la persona que subió el video no tenía idea de quienes eran, el reportero había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con la familia de Katsuki-kun, por lo que no le fue difícil identificarlos aún con la calidad algo mala del video, aunque debía admitir que no sabía quién era el hombre robusto que había participado en la riña.

Si a eso le sumaba el extraño comentario de Instagram que Phichit Chulanot había hecho en una publicación de Víctor, el periodista no tenía duda del por qué había ocurrido todo el incidente.

Por lo que la llamada del ruso solicitando una nueva entrevista para aclarar las cosas no había sido una sorpresa.

Tras acordar una cita para ese fin de semana, el reportero concluyó la llamada. Era extraño, pero esa temporada cuando el mejor exponente del patinaje artístico masculino en Japón ni siquiera iba a participar como competidor habían muchas más publicaciones sobre Yuuri que en temporadas anteriores. El reportero no podía evitar sentirse mal, Yuuri siempre había preferido que fueran sus logros los que hablaran por él y no los chimes o los escándalos.

Aunque tampoco era de extrañar que justo en esta temporada de descanso fuera cuando más noticias hubiera de él, no cuando el motivo de su descanso había sido inesperado, eso sin contar la súbita aparición de la estrella rusa del patinaje más condecorada de todos los tiempos.

\-----

\- ¡Vi-Vitya, puedo caminar! – se quejó el patinador débilmente mientras Víctor lo cargaba para entrar a su casa. Ese día lo habían dado de alta del hospital, le habían recomendado evitar esfuerzos y mucho descanso, algo que el hombre que ahora lo tenía en sus brazos se había tomado muy enserio.

\- Pero Yuuri, el doctor dijo que debes evitar hacer esfuerzos – respondió él con un leve puchero, adelante suyo pudo escuchar la risa de Hiroko quien lideraba la pequeña procesión hacia el cuarto de Yuuri, abriendo puertas, detrás de ellos Makkachin saltaba con emoción descontrolada, ladrando alegre de ver de nuevo a sus dos personas favoritas.

Durante los dos días que Yuuri estuvo en el hospital, había sido Yurio quien sacara a pasear al caniche, aún y cuando hubiera preferido irse a entrenar, pero Víctor no se había separado del lado de Yuuri en todo ese tiempo y el rubio no planeaba arriesgarse a una lesión por practicar sin supervisión tan cerca del inicio de la temporada; por lo que salir a correr era su segunda opción y si con ello ayudaba a los Katsuki quitándoles esa labor, bueno, no podía negar que se sentía bien ayudar a quienes le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar.

\- Hey, ¿Ya estás mejor,”princesa”? – peguntó el rubio al verlos pasar por la puerta del cuarto que usaba en esos momentos, la posición de Yuuri en los brazos de Víctor sacando una risa y el nuevo apodo.

\- Hola, Yurio – saludó Yuuri con una sonrisa calmada mientras lo invitaba con un movimiento de cabeza para que los siguiera.

Una vez en la habitación, los tres patinadores tomaron asiento. Yuuri y Víctor en la cama, mientras que el más joven tomaba la silla del escritorio.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó al fin cuando ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada.

\- Antes que nada, gracias – contestó Yuuri al fin, lo que desubicó al otro, por lo que el japonés continuo – por ayudar a Víctor cuando Nishigori-san y Mari-neechan discutieron con él.

\- ¿Discutir? Lo agarraron como pera de boxeo – respondió el rubio, pero no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el agradecimiento.

\- De igual manera, gracias – respondió Yuuri, mientras Víctor a su lado continuó la conversación.

\- También quería pedirte disculpas por haber descuidado tu entrenamiento – comentó el mayor – el inicio de la temporada está muy cerca y aún es necesario que domines tu rutina.

\- Hasta que te das cuenta viejo calvo – respondió Yurio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Jeje, lo siento, prometo que dedicaremos todo el tiempo posible para tu rutina – prometió Víctor. Con Yuuri en reposo nada le hubiera gustado más que permanecer al lado de él y su hijo, pero como se lo había hecho ver el japonés, no podía descuidar a Yurio, el joven tenía poco tiempo para refinar su rutina y aún necesitaba regresar a Rusia y empezar con su rutina libre.

\- Ejem... – el sonido de un carraspeo llamó la atención de los presentes hacia la puerta, donde la figura de Mari se encontraba recargada y aunque parecía casual, Yuuri podía ver que su hermana estaba algo nerviosa.

De un salto Yuri se puso de pie, su cuerpo cubriendo discretamente el de Víctor, quien aún lucía un ojo morado, aunque al menos ya no estaba hinchado.

\- Tranquilo Yurio, no voy a golpearlo... otra vez – respondió ella levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Mari-neechan... – susurró Yuuri, mientras la mujer movía su mano para detener lo que fuera que su hermano iba a decir.

\- Víctor – habló Mari girándose al hombre y retrayéndose un poco al ver su ojo, la culpa que ya sentía removiéndose aún más dentro de ella. 

El aludido se puso de pie haciendo a Yurio a un lado y caminando hacia la mujer sin bajar la mirada, su postura relajada pero su semblante era serio. Desde su llegada a Hasetsu la mujer había sido una de las personas que más lo había apoyado, si bien su forma de ser era muy relajada rayando al punto de la indiferencia, siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo cuando algo de la cultura a la que había saltado sin preparación lo confundía o lo desconcertaba.

Si bien la pelea del hacía dos días no había disminuido la confianza que Víctor sentía hacia la mujer, el instinto le hacía actuar con cautela. No podía recordar la última vez que había peleado con alguien pero estaba seguro que nadie nunca le habían dejado tan lleno de moretones como lo había hecho esta mujer.

\- Mari – respondió Víctor, antes de ver como la mujer suspiraba profundamente rascándose la cabeza antes de hacer una reverencia desde la cintura, sus manos juntas frente a sus rodillas, su cuerpo creando un casi perfecto ángulo de 90 grados - ¡Oh, no, no, no! – habló rápido el ruso, tratando de hacer que la mujer se enderezara.

\- No, permíteme – respondió ella aun en la misma posición – Fue mi error asumir lo peor y recurrir a la violencia, por lo que te ofrezco una disculpa – concluyó Mari, su tono aún algo relajado, pero su postura era rígida.

\- Mari, por favor, no hay nada que disculpar... – suplicó Víctor completamente avergonzado. La mujer era una mujer mayor que él por unos años, por lo que tanta reverencia lo hacía sentir incómodo. Había algo en el acto de penitencia que le daba un mal sabor de boca y Víctor supo que jamás deseaba volver a ver a nadie tomar esa postura de nuevo.

\- Nee-chan... susurró Yuuri sorprendido, pero sin intervenir. El conocía el carácter de su hermana y sabía que esto era algo que necesitaba hacer no solo por Víctor, sino para que su consciencia quedara tranquila.

Luego de unos segundos viendo que la mujer no se incorporaba, Víctor se hincó frente a ella y buscando su mirada susurró solo para ella – De verdad Mari, no es necesario, entiendo porque lo hiciste y yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Mari miró al ruso que en pocas semanas se había creado un lugar en su familia, antes de asentir y poniéndose de pie ayudo al hombre a incorporarse, apretando su mano en un saludo que era al mismo tiempo un agradecimiento por aceptar sus disculpas y una promesa a no actuar de manera descontrolada.

\- ¡Víctor-san, llegó un paquete para ti! – se oyó decir a Hiroko, quien venía por el pasillo cargando una caja pequeña e interrumpiendo el momento, lo que aprovecho Mari para despedirse de los demás con un breve asentimiento.

\- ¿Paquete? – se preguntó Víctor recibiendo la caja de Hiroko y de inmediato reconociendo el logo de la empresa, lo que provocó que sus ojos brillaran y sus labios formaran una de sus famosas sonrisas en forma de corazón.

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos, dime que no es cierto!- gruño Yurio, quien también reconoció la marca adornando la caja. Por su parte Yuuri estaba confundido, el logo le parecía familiar, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba ubicarlo en su memoria.

Sin hacer caso al rubio, Víctor se sentó en la cama frente a Yuuri y sin preámbulos le dio la caja, sorprendiendo al japonés, quien no esperaba un regalo tan pronto en su relación.

\- ¿Para mí Vitya? – preguntó en un susurro incrédulo.

\- No exactamente _zolotse_ – respondió Víctor aún con su sonrisa de corazón, dando pequeños saltos sobre la cama, su emoción más que palpable y provocando que Yurio hiciera señas de asco.

Una de las cosas que corrieron como el polvorín dentro de la familia fue que Yuuri y Víctor se habían hecho novios, para el beneplácito de los señores Katsuki y la alegría de las trillizas. Aunque aún no se daba a conocer en ninguna red social o medio de comunicación, la familia de Yuuri había sido informada al día siguiente del accidente, cuando Hiroko y Toshiya habían ido a visitar a su hijo al hospital. 

Y si bien a Yurio le importaba menos que un pepino, oírlos ser tan melosos le parecía repugnante, como ver a sus padres besándose en la cocina, uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún tenía de sus padres.

Mientras, Yuuri miraba a su novio antes de bajar ver de nuevo la caja. Resignándose a no poder ubicar la marca con algún recuerdo decidió dejarlo de lado y abrirla.

\- ¡Oh, Vitya! – suspiró Yuuri, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas antes la visión que lo esperaba al abrir la caja.

Dentro de esta, envueltos entela protectora, se encontraban un par de los patines de hielo más pequeños que jamás vio. Y de pronto el sello de la caja cobró sentido, la marca era de una reconocida y muy costosa empresa dedicada a la fabricación de patines de hielo, una que el lado frugal de Yuuri jamás había siquiera considerado como una opción para comprar.

\- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó el hombre ansioso pero emocionado y mirando como su novio asentía con entusiasmo antes de tomar los pequeños patines de la caja casi con reverencia. Cuando Víctor se había enterado que Yuuri estaba esperando un bebé una de las primeras cosas que había hecho además de leer todo artículo que pudo sobre el tema en Internet fue encargar el par de patines a su fabricante favorito en Rusia.

Como aún no sabían el sexo de bebé, Víctor había optado por un par de patines color blanco con agujetas amarillas y tiernos adornos de ositos sosteniendo copos de nieve dorados. Por supuesto que había aprovechado para pedir que las cuchillas fueran doradas justo como las suyas. Aún y cuando en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que ese pequeñín era su hijo.

\- ¡Vitya, son hermosos! ¿Cuándo...? – preguntó aun inspeccionando uno de los patines.

\- El día que me enteré que estabas esperando un bebé – admitió el ruso algo apenado. En ese momento no eran nada más que entrenador y alumno y ahora que lo veía la compra era algo que se pasaba un poco de la raya, pero en esos momentos se alegraba de haberla hecho.

Sin levantarse de la cama el ruso se acercó a Yuuri y levantando su rostro junto sus labios en un beso lento.

\- ¡¡Argh!! ¡¿No pueden dejar de ser asquerosos?! Yo me largo a mi habitación – farfulló Yurio saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola de un portazo, pero la pareja en la cama no pareció escuchar, aún perdidos en la embriagante caricia.

\-----

El día de la entrevista llegó y se fue y justo como lo habían planeado habían explicado solamente lo necesario sin entrar en detalles. Fue inevitable tocar el tema de la foto de la ecografía y el hashtag que Phichit había puesto. Los fanáticos de ambos no habían tardado en unir cabos y de pronto las redes sociales estallaron en especulaciones y teorías.

Tratando de ser lo más discretos posible y sin dar más explicaciones que las necesarias, Yuuri y Víctor confesaron a Morooka que efectivamente el bebé era hijo de ambos y que el desmayo de Yuuri y la pelea entre Víctor y su hermana había sido debido al inoportuno hashtag.

Como había pasado la vez anterior confiar en Morooka había dado frutos, ya que el reportero había realizado un reportaje que lograba distraer la atención de la pelea y de la paternidad de ambos y la centraba en cosas más positivas, como la ayuda que Yuuri le había ofrecido a Minami-kun y los futuros planes de Yuuri una vez que regresara a las pistas de hielo.

Sin embargo y aún con el reportaje, no había día que Yuuri o Víctor no vieran un nuevo reportaje o posteo sobre ellos y el pequeño bebé en camino.

Al mismo tiempo, Yurio, para la sorpresa y alegría de Víctor, había logrado encontrar su ágape por lo que en pocos días había dominado la rutina y lo único que quedaba era perfeccionarla, algo que el mismo chico admitió sería mejor hacer en Rusia bajo la atenta supervisión de Yakov, por lo que pocos días después de que Yuuri saliera del hospital, Víctor y Yuuri se encontraban junto a su familia y amigos despidiendo a Yuri Plisetski.

El joven patinador tomaría el tren acompañado por Yuuko, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo al aeropuerto. Las trillizas lloraban sin descaro aferrándose a Yurio, quien trataba de evitar las lágrimas que Víctor y Yuuri podían ver iluminar sus ojos.

A pesar del aparatoso comienzo, el joven aficionado de los felinos y las tres pequeñas traviesas de Hasetsu se habían vuelto inseparables. No había duda que se extrañarían mutuamente.

Tras varios minutos de despedidas, abrazos y promesas de volverse a ver pronto, la joven estrella abordó el tren, sus lentes oscuros ocultando la humedad que al final había logrado escapar las esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro.

Los días que siguieron a la partida de Yurio fueron los más calmados para la familia Katsuki. Sin la necesidad de estar al pendiente de Yurio, Víctor se había ofrecido a ayudar en las labores de las aguas termales, además de cumplir todos los caprichos que Yuuri tuviera.

No que el japonés tuviera muchos, pero Víctor seguía insistiendo que Yuuri debía descansar lo más posible, aún y cuando en la más reciente consulta con los doctores Minami les habían asegurado que Yuuri podía regresar a sus actividades diarias sin problemas. Las ventajas de un omega y en especial uno en tan buena forma como Yuuri era que sus cuerpos eran mucho más resistentes que el de las mujeres que no eran omegas.

\- Deberías cerrar la boca y disfrutarlo – comentó casualmente Phichit desde el monitor donde se le podía ver recostado en su cama mientras al menos media decenas de hámsteres trepaban alegres por su cabeza y sus hombros.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, al menos nadie te tiene confinado a tu cama todo el día – exclamó Yuuri con frustración.

\- ¿Ohh? – preguntó Phichit en tono pícaro mientras agitaba sus abundantes cejas hacía arriba y abajo en un ademán juguetón haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara de forma inmediata.

\- No, no, no, ni siquiera lo pienses, sabes que no me refiero a eso – interrumpió Yuuri, antes de suspirar ante la carcajada que su mejor amigo había dejado escapar – Ya enserio Phichit-kun, no es que me moleste que Víctor este ahí para mí y katsudoncito, pero n...

\- ¿¡Katsudoncito!? – interrumpió el tailandés con una nueva carcajada

\- ¡¡Phichit-kun!! – casi gritó Yuuri muy sonrojado, ese apodo lo había usado en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero jamás lo había usado frente a nadie antes, pero la frustración le había pasado una mala jugada soltando su lengua más de lo que planeaba.

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, es adorable – aseguró Phichit calmándose y mirando a su amigo a través de la cámara – Pero ya en serio, lo que ocurrió fue peligroso y es lógico que Víctor se preocupe por ustedes.

\- Lo sé... y ni se te ocurra disculparte de nuevo – respondió Yuuri callando efectivamente al Tailandés. Luego de que saliera del hospital Yuuri había tenido una sería plática con su mejor amigo, donde el más joven no paraba de disculparse cada 2 minutos por el desliz que había sufrido en su comentario. Yuuri le había asegurado que no estaba enojado y que, al contrario, el comentario había ayudado a que por fin se cumpliera uno de los sueños más grandes de Yuuri: tener a Víctor como novio.

Y no se refería a Víctor Nikiforov, pentacampeón y leyenda viva, sino al simple Víctor, al tierno, espontaneo, infantil y algo idiota de Víctor, ese que se levantaba en la madrugada para sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama, pero que también podía hacer los comentarios más directos y salvajes, que podía dar saltos como nadie pero no tenía la más remota idea de cómo usar una aspiradora, ese que, aún y cuando no sabía que iba a ser padre ya había encargado el par de patines de hielo más adorables que Yuuri jamás vio.

\- Yo solo digo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para descansar, deja que Víctor se encargue de algunas cosas y disfruta los apapachos – concluyó Phichit antes de que uno de los hámster más atrevidos intentara colgarse de una de sus cejas, lo que llevó a un sorprendido Phichit a saltar de la cama y tras casi aplastar a un ar de sus “bebés” decidió que era hora de su cena, despidiéndose de Yuuri y colgando la llamada.

Yuuri rió antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación. Llamarla su habitación se volvía una exageración cada día que pasaba.

Desde que se volvieran pareja oficial, algo dentro de Yuuri parecía haber cambiado y con cada noche que llegaba se volvía más y más difícil conciliar el sueño en su cama, por lo que la mayoría de las veces terminaba caminando medio dormido había la habitación de Víctor, donde sin importarle la hora ni el clima Yuuri se metía bajo las cobijas y terminaba acaparando las mismas, dejando al dueño expuesto al fresco aire de la madrugada.

La primera vez que pasó no le dieron importancia, Víctor completamente animado al despertar y describir a un muy cómodo y suavecito Yuuri entre sus brazos envuelto con sus edredones. Pero conforme se repetía ambos recordaron algo que el Dr. Minami mencionara, sobre como ahora que el omega dentro de Yuuri tenía una pareja estable, el mismo buscaría todas las oportunidades para estar a su lado. En tiempos pasados, un omega embarazado no se despegaba mucho de su alpha o beta, ya que este le proporcionaba una sensación de seguridad ante otros alphas u omegas que vieran al omega como un individuo fértil. Había registros antiguos que relataban casos donde un alpha atacaba a un omega embarazado que estuviera desprotegido para obligarlo a abortar y forzar un celo y así dejar su semilla.

Por suerte en la actualidad no se habían oído de casos tan extremos, pero los instintos seguían presentes y conforme más se acercara la fecha del parto más se manifestarían sus instintos.

Debido a esto, ambos habían decidido que no tenía caso que Yuuri siguiera durmiendo en su cama solo para despertar a media noche y caminar a la de Víctor, por lo que ahora ambos dormían juntos, algo que definitivamente complacía a ambos, aún y cuando a veces todavía pareciera increíble. Con poco más de dos semanas de noviazgo, parecía casi un sueño convivir de esta manera.

\- ¿En qué piensas _zolotse_? – preguntó Víctor esa noche, ambos estaban recostados en la cama de Víctor y mientras que el ruso leía un libro, Yuuri tenía la mirada perdida, su celular mostrando varias pestañas del navegador.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Yuuri, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

\- ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Algo malo con nuestro _solnyshko_? – preguntó Víctor dejando el libro a un lado y tocando el abultado vientre del bebe, estando ya muy cerca de la marca de los 6 meses, parecía que el pequeñín había decidido tener un crecimiento acelerado y el vientre de Yuuri había aumentado varios centímetros. El doctor había asegurado que era algo normal, pero no dejaban de fascinar a los futuros padres.

\- No, es solo que... ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé? – pregunto al fin Yuuri. Tras la conversación con Phichit, supo que no podía seguir llamando a su bebé Katsudoncito o simplemente bebé y aunque amaba el apodo que Víctor le había puesto, “pequeño sol” según le había dicho, sentía que ya era un buen momento para empezar a pensar en un nombre para la personita que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

\- ¿Tú has pensado en alguno? – pregunto Víctor y Yuuri hizo un leve puchero, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del ruso.

\- No es justo, yo pregunte primero – declaró Yuuri, mientras sentía como los largos dedos de Víctor acariciaban su cabello.

\- La verdad no, pero creo que deberías ser tú quien le ponga nombre – respondió el ruso con sinceridad dejando un peso en la frente de su novio. Yuuri levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, mirando a los azules ojos de Víctor.

\- Tú eres el otro papá y quiero que el nombre de nuestro hijo sea un reflejo de ambos. – respondió Yuuri.

Víctor respondió tomando al japonés entre sus brazos y dándole un largo beso, uno suave que los hacía sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera. Cuando al fin se separaron Víctor preguntó si prefería un nombre japonés o uno ruso o tal vez uno estadounidense o francés

\- La verdad es que me no lo había pensado, pero me gustaría un nombre que tenga un bonito significado, no me importa mucho si es japonés o ruso – admitió Yuuri con calma, por lo que la pareja decidió navegar por diversos sitios de nombres para bebés.

\- No Vítya, no vamos a llamarlo Yuuri Junior – respondió Yuuri conteniendo las risas.

\- Pero es un nombre bonito – se quejó Víctor, cerca de media hora de búsqueda y aún no podía ponerse de acuerdo.

\- No vamos a ponerle nuestros nombres, el pequeño debe tener su propio nombre – explico Yuuri aún divertido, antes de abrir otro vínculo, esta vez de nombres rusos, luego de pasar por nombres como Hiro, Taro, Grigor o Adrik, la pareja aún no conseguía encontrar el nombre correcto.

\- ¿Qué tal Misha? – preguntó Yuuri y Víctor de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

\- No, es el nombre de mi padre y no quiera tener dos Mishas en la familia – respondió el ruso antes de escoger otro de la lista – ¿Qué tal Kiril?

\- Urgh, no, suena como krill – rechazó Yuuri antes de seguir buscando cuando de pronto lo vio aparecer en la lista.

\- Este, ¿Qué te parece este? – preguntó Yuuri señalando un nombre.

\- ¿Luka? – preguntó Víctor antes de repetir el nombre, sintiendo como sonaba al decirlo - Luka... Luka Katsuki...

\- Luka Nikirofov-Katsuki – corrigió Yuuri sonrojado, haciendo girar a Víctor – Es nuestro hijo, merece tener los dos apellidos de sus padres.

\- El bebé Luka Nikoforov-Katsuki – repitió Víctor encantado antes de dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche y abrazar a Yuuri contra su pecho, una de sus manos descansando sobre el vientre del pelinegro, mientras susurraba – Luka... significa luz... nuestra luz.

Luego de varios segundos abrazados, Víctor volvió a tomar su celular, sacándose una selfie con Yuuri. 

En pocos segundos, una nueva notificación aparecía en el teléfono de todos los seguidores de Víctor en IG, donde una foto nueva había sido subida.

En ella aparecía Víctor abrazando a Yuuri, mientras las manos de este descansaban en su vientre. La descripción de la misma decía solo unas palabras:

¡Te esperamos con alegría, Luka Nikiforov-Katsuki! #lukanikiforovkastuki, #Yuurikatsuki #nombredelbebe #superfelices

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moyo Zolotse = Mi oro  
> Solnyshko = pequeño sol
> 
> ¡¡Al fin revelé el nombre!! Ese nombre lo discutí con mi sis prácticamente desde el inicio del fic, pero no podía revelarlo hasta ahora :3
> 
> Espero no sea muy loco o raro, como dije, es un nombre ruso que significa Luz.
> 
> ¡Y ya esta! Un nuevo cap con un poco más de fluff y domestic. Como alguien me comentó, ya era mucho drama noticioso, por lo que trate de darlo mas tranquilo y enfocarme ya a la pareja como tal. Ahora vienen un poco mas centrado a lña relación, pero con algunos asuntillos aún por ahí.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por leer, espero nos sigan apoyando
> 
> Byes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Las notas del primer capítulo están al final del mismo, por algún motivo AO3 hace un desastre con las notas finales del primer capítulo cuando se abre una obra como "Trabajo Completo" así que les pido se refieran a ese capítulo para leer las notas correspondientes al mismo.
> 
> Gracias y saludos


End file.
